Les Escapés
by ariamusicislife
Summary: Les Poudriers règnent sur le monde du marché noir en vendant les propriétés magiques de centaines de créatures qu'ils exploitent illégalement. Les Escapés se battent contre ce gigantesque trafic barbare. Blaine a rejoint les Escapés après avoir découvert les activités de son père et cela l'amènera à faire une rencontre qui changera sa vie. Avec Créature!Kurt
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, de retour avec une toute nouvelle histoire encore une fois en UA.**

**Je suis particulièrement fière de celle-ci dont voici le prologue et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira également.**

**Disclamer- Glee ne m'appartient pas, ainsi que tous les personnages. Ils sont la propriété de la FOX et de Ryan Murphy**

Blaine Anderson avait toujours détesté son père.

Depuis qu'il était petit, celui-ci avait toujours été plus intéressé par les activités les plus sombres plutôt que de s'attarder à toucher ne serait-ce qu'un cheveu de son fils. Inutile donc de préciser que la consécration de cette négligence avait été lorsque Blaine avait révélé qu'il était gay. Cependant, cette absence de proximité n'avait pas affecté le bouclé plus que de raison, sa mère pouvait se montrer compatissante quand elle ne trainait pas dans les affaires de son mari et par-dessus tout il adorait son frère qui avait du lui sauver la vie une bonne centaine de fois.

Seulement voila, Cooper était à présent partit du manoir familiale, et bien que Blaine est 18 ans il aurait préféré bénéficier encore un peu de la protection de son frère. Il était plutôt musclé et pratiquait la boxe entre autre chose mais le brun avait hérité d'une taille plutôt petite qui le gênait parfois pour se dresser face à son père qui n'avait aucun problème pour attraper les pots sur la troisième étagère, lui.

De toute façon, Blaine n'a plus que six mois à tirer avant de pouvoir s'enfuir, après il retrouvera son frère enfuit dans la nature et construira sa vie loin de son enfer quotidien.

Il vit dans un manoir gigantesque dont il ne connait pas la moitié des pièces parce qu'il n'en a pas l'accès, l'activité de son père les utilise toutes sans exception. De temps en temps, Blaine essaye de trainer près du sous sol où se trouve la majorité des pièces « interdites », il y entant des choses à glacer le sang, des cris, des gémissements parfois même des coups échangés et des plaintes à n'en plus finir. Il a essayé de poser des questions mais il l'a bien vite regretté. Il voit ces types bizarres qui rentrent et qui sortent en souillant le beau parquet que la femme de ménage ne cesse de nettoyer, il voit des caisses arriver, des hommes en costumes discuter argent, le cigares à la bouche et surtout une quantité de pognon incroyable rentrer dans les caisses de son père. Mais tout ça est un mystère. Un mystère que visiblement Cooper à réussit à découvrir puisqu'il a quitté la maison sans demander son reste face à l'horreur qu'il semble avoir vu.

Un jour, Blaine ira au sous sol et découvrira ce que cache cet homme qu'il hait plus que tout.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey hey, puisque c'est mon anniversaire et que les premiers retours ont été très encourageants, je vous poste aujourd'hui le premier chapitre de cette nouvelle histoire qui met en place l'intrigue avant de faire entrer les autres personnages.**

**Merci pour les reviews, les encouragements et les messages d'anniversaire j'ai eu le sourire toute la journée..**

**Je vous adore, profitez bien !**

C'est un jour de février, le 24 plus précisément. Après des semaines de rode quotidienne autour des couloirs du bas, Blaine saisit la chance de sa vie lorsqu'une porte reste bloquée ouverte par un paquet tombé là. Il se fait tout petit, ça il sait faire, et se faufile dans le sous sol tant convoité. Et ce qu'il y voit lui glace le sang. C'est en réalité une véritable ménagerie ici, cela explique les cris. Blaine n'en revint pas encore mais il y a toutes sortes de cages contenant des animaux étranges et même des humains.

A y regarder de plus près, ce n'est pas vraiment des humains, certains ont des ailes dans le dos, d'autres crachent du feu par la bouche, il y a des licornes, des elfes, des farfadets, des fées et bien d'autre chose encore que Blaine n'imaginait que dans les contes. Sauf que ceci sont bien réels et semblent souffrir atrocement, des plaies à n'en plus finir sur tous leur corps et des chaines enserrant leurs membres. En arpentant les différentes pièces Blaine comprend bien vite l'utilité de ce manège. Son père, aidé d'une large équipe de professionnels, extrait des propriétés de tous ces êtres vivant pour les revendre sur le marché, quand ce n'est pas les créatures elles mêmes qu'il vend en esclave. Blaine tombe même sur une pièce qui lui colle des frissons par l'évidente inhumaine activité qui si déroule et il ne comprend simplement pas comment les hommes peuvent à ce point salir la pureté de si belles créatures.

Blaine a toujours était bon en classe, les papiers qu'il trouve lui apprennent que ce réseau de trafiquants est rependu un peu partout sur la planète. Il trouve également un panneau présentant des portraits en noir et blanc plus ou moins nets, il y reconnait son frère qu'il n'a pas vu depuis deux ans. C'est une blackliste des gens à abattre. Son propre fils.

En s'aventurant encore plus loin Blaine est arrêté par du bruit provenant d'une grande salle vers le fond. Lorsqu'il jette un œil dedans, il peut voir son père, bouteille de champagne à la main qui félicite collègues et amis pour une nouvelle rentrée d'argent colossale. Sa mère est là aussi, tout sourire et Blaine a envie de vomir parce que sa famille est pourrit jusqu'à la moelle.

Il remonte en vitesse et s'enferme dans sa chambre. Il doit retrouver Cooper et faire quelque chose avec lui contre leur père. Pendant qu'il tourne en rond sur son tapis il est pris d'un flash.

« Quand tu en auras marre de ta famille vient me voir. »

Grand Père ! Le grand père de Blaine vit à l'écart de sa famille, dans une ville voisine. Seul Cooper l'amenait en visite chez lui et il en sortait toujours extrêmement heureux. Son grand père avait des dons en magies anciennes et Blaine était sur qu'il n'était pas moisit comme son père et sa mère.

Il ne se pose pas plus de question, embarque sa veste, ses clés de voiture et part pour la ville voisine. Il arrive une heure plus tard et le vieillard est dans son jardin. Il coupe des roses, les plus belles que Blaine n'ai jamais vu et n'a pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir que son petit fils et sur son porche.

« Je me demandais quand tu viendrais minot, j'ai du faire cuire une bonne centaine de fois des cookies en deux ans en espérant que tu viendrais les manger comme avant. »

Blaine sourit. Son grand père est si rafraichissant qu'il en oublie un instant la raison de sa visite et à presque envie de croquer n'importe lequel des cookies qu'il a pu cuisiner pour lui.

« Grand-père il faut que je te parle de quelque chose d'important. »

Il le voit se retourner calmement, un sourire accroché à son sourire ridé et se diriger vers sa maison sans répondre à Blaine. Il l'invite à l'intérieur, le regarde de haut en bas, soupir parce qu'il a finalement réussit à le dépasser et lui tâte les muscles comme le ferait un grand père.

Ils se dirigent tout les deux vers la cuisine et grand père vide un plein liquide verdâtre dans une tasse qu'il tend à Blaine. Blaine aime tout de son grand père, mais certaines choses de sa cuisine ne sont pas forcement comestible par tout le monde. Il prend tout de même la tasse, oublie l'odeur nauséabonde et fait tremper ses lèvres dedans. Il a envie de tout recraché tellement c'est infecte.

« C'est dégoutant n'est ce pas ? Mais c'est excellent pour le corps et pour te faire un plein d'énergie. »

« Grand père je dois vraiment te parler. »

« Ce n'est pas à moi que tu veux parler mais à ton frère Cooper, il saura mieux te raconter que moi maintenant. »

Blaine écarquille les yeux, il ne comprend pas toujours son grand père mais là le prénom de son frère clignote à ses oreilles.

« Cooper est ici ? »

« Bien entendu, il est venu dès que je lui ai dit que tu savais, ça ne lui a pas pris plus de 30 minutes pour rappliquer. Par contre il a mangé tout les cookies. »

Son grand père se lève alors et rejoint le jardin florissant. Blaine a encore les idées en vrac mais il n'a pas vraiment le temps de reprendre son souffle qu'un bras encercle déjà son épaules.

« Tu en as mis du temps petit frère. »

« Coop', je ne comprends rien qu'est ce qui ce passe ? »

Cooper s'assoie en face de Blaine, il tente de boire une gorgée du breuvage vert mais déchante bien vite face à l'odeur. Il préfère planter son regard droit dans les yeux mordorés de son petit frère. Il s'apprête à lui dire maintenant, même si il le trouve encore un peu jeune. Lui n'a commencé qu'à presque 20 ans après tout.

« Moi et Grand père ont attendait que tu découvre le sous sol avant de pouvoir t'entrainer avec nous. En plus, tu as été plus malin que moi, tu ne t'es pas fait voire, ce qui veut dire que tu serras un élément des plus importants. »

« Cooper je ne comprends pas ce que tu me dis, pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit pour papa ? »

« Pour que tu te fasses une idée par toi-même. Que tu décide ton propre camp sans influence. »

« De quels camps parles-tu ? »

« Le camp des Poudriers, celui que papa à en partit fondé et celui des Escapés, dans lequel je fais entre autre partie. Certains pensent que les autres être vivants sont nos inférieurs et ne servent qu'à se faire plus d'argent en revente malhonnête. Les autres tentent de protéger ces créatures par tous les moyens notamment en arrêtant ces braconniers. »

« Pourquoi n'as-tu pas encore arrêté papa ? »

« Parce qu'il est protégé pardi ! »

« Il a besoin de connaissances Cooper, montez dans le grenier j'ai besoin de la cuisine pour faire quelques recettes. »

Blaine file sans demander son reste, les recettes de son grand père peuvent devenir dangereuses à tester. Il suit Cooper qui monte quatre à quatre les marches en bois clair menant au grenier.

« Coop', comment savais-tu que je choisirais ce camp ? »

« Parce que tu es un type bien Blaine, ton âme n'est pas pourri comme celle de nos géniteurs. »

« Pourtant je suis gay, ça signifie que mon âme à été vendue au diable. »

« Pas pour moi petit frère, ni pour tout les gens sains sur cette planète. Viens-la. Tu sais que je t'aime, pas vrai ? »

« Je t'aime aussi. »

Les deux frères s'offrent un câlin bien mérité avant de se séparer et de se mettre au boulot. Ce sont les mots de Cooper en tout cas.

S'en suit des journées et des nuits de veille pour expliquer à Blaine les idées et les bases des Escapés, mais aussi des précisions sur le réel trafic de son père et de ses collègues, des conséquences catastrophiques que cela peut avoir sur la planète entière et toutes les informations sur chaque espèces que Blaine pensait fantastiques et surtout irréelles il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça.

Blaine s'entraine avec son frère au combat également, Cooper lui prouve que cela est efficace quand il revient de temps en temps avec des blessures superficielles après une mission. Blaine est particulièrement doué avec les couteaux, il est petit donc rapide et parvient à esquiver facilement les coups ennemis. Son grand père le gave de tout un tas de produits bizarroïdes au gout surpassant l'immangeable et Cooper le briffe dès qu'il le peut.

A cote de ça, Blaine doit continuer à vivre chez ses parents tant qu'ils l'acceptent, son frère pense que c'est un élément important car il a accès au sous sol, enfin presque. Blaine rapporte de temps en temps des conversations qu'il entend pour aider son frère mais il n'a pas encore réussit à y retourner. Il vit une sorte de double vie et cela lui plait.

Blaine a maintenant 20 ans. Il a finit par se faire chasser par son père de la maison mais sa mère l'invite de temps en temps à manger le dimanche et Blaine en profite pour fouiner dans les papiers qui auraient pu être oublié. Il n'a jamais pu remettre les pieds dans le sous sol mais à coté de ça, il a rejoint la base principale des Escapés et participent enfin à des missions importantes. Il est un élément reconnu et respecté pour son efficacité et son enthousiasme, car malgré les horreurs qu'il voit tout les jours, il parvient à garder un sourire toujours éclatant et à faire rire les troupes dans les moments tristes.

Il fait tourner la tête de beaucoup de ses coéquipiers également et en profite agréablement avec les plus chanceux mais ne reste pas très longtemps avec le même garçon. Dans son métier il y a beaucoup de morts, surtout du coté des rebelles de son espèces et puis la distance des missions n'est jamais facile à assumer dans un couple.


	3. Chapter 3

**Alors alors, voila enfin l'arrivée de Kurt dans ce chapitre qui j'espère va vous plaire.**

**Je ne sais pas encore trop à quelle fréquences je vais poster les chapitres, c'est plutôt selon mon humeur parce que j'ai beaucoup de chapitre d'avance pour cette histoire.**

**Sinon es que vous préfère que je poste des chapitres plus longs ? Parce que c'est tout à fait possible aussi, fait le moi juste savoir.**

**Je suis contente que vous appréciiez la relation Cooper/Blaine, je trouve qu'ils ne l'ont pas assez développé dans la série.**

**Bon sur ceux je vous laisse lire **

C'est un dimanche ensoleillé et il profite de la vue que lui offre le manoir familiale sur la campagne environnante pendant que sa mère lui pose des questions en préparant le repas.

Il répond à l'affirmatif à tout sans vraiment écouter, sa mère pense qu'il est avocat dans un grand cabinet à Chicago. Elle gobe tout.

Son père ne vient pas manger avec eux comme d'habitude mais ça arrange plutôt Blaine. Depuis qu'il sait, il ne peut plus vraiment le regarder dans les yeux. Sa mère s'en sort parce qu'elle semble n'être qu'une simple secrétaire dans cette entreprise monstrueuse mais son père mourrait atrocement si les yeux de Blaine pouvait tuer à chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient tant ses mains sont couvertes du sang d'innocentes victimes.

Blaine parle de tout et de rien avec sa mère, leur relation n'a jamais été très profonde et il s'amuse à s'inventer une vie, des amis et même des histoires amoureuses pour avoir quelques choses à dire durant leur diner à deux. La fin du repas se passe étrangement. Un type qui bosse pour son père arrive à la table et glisse dans l'oreille de sa mère une information qui a le don de la faire écarquiller les yeux d'enthousiasme.

« Désolée mon chéri, mais ton père a besoin de moi. Tu repasse dans un mois ? »

« Il travail le dimanche également ? »

« Aujourd'hui exceptionnellement ! »

Elle embrasse le haut de sa tête et disparait par l'escalier principal. Cependant Blaine la suit, il a un mauvais pressentiment.

Et aujourd'hui est un jour de chance car il parvient à se glisser derrière sa mère par la porte qu'elle a franchit dans sa hâte sans penser à la fermer.

Le voila dans le sous sol, une nouvelle fois. Mais cette fois ci, il sait et il est entrainé. Il est en possession d'une véritable mine d'or d'information qui pourrait aider considérablement les Escapés, tant qu'il ne sait pas par quoi commencer. Le choix est fait pour lui lorsqu'il manque de se faire voire par deux types de plus qui se dirigent vers une salle au milieu du couloir où des gens on déjà l'air de se trouver. Ca doit être une sorte de réunion du personnel car à nouveau des personnes passent dans le couloir et rejoigne la salle. Quand Blaine est sur que plus personne ne va passer il s'approche de la pièce et colle son oreille. Une vingtaine de personne s'y trouvent et semblent discuter sérieusement et énergiquement d'une quelconque bonne nouvelle.

« C'est une des seules au monde qu'on ait réussi à capturer les gars. Il faut l'exploiter sans pour autant la tuer. La base de Chicago à accepté de nous la confier parce que les rebelles sont très présents dans leur ville. Il faudrait réussir à la faire accoupler pour en avoir d'autre. »

Blaine n'avait aucune idée de quoi ils pouvaient bien parler mais entendre la voix de son père lui suffit à vouloir se taper la tête contre les murs.

Il s'écarte rapidement et se cache lorsqu'il aperçoit au fond du couloir deux colosses traverser le hall avec une caisse en bois pour pénétrer dans une petite pièce sombre.

Blaine ne se pose pas beaucoup de question à ce moment là. Il sait que la caisse contient encore une créature innocente et que celle-ci semble particulièrement convoitée et rare. Les autres présents dans la salle non pas l'air d'avoir finit alors Blaine se glisse vers la porte qui c'est refermé sur les deux colosses. Il l'ouvre discrètement et en un éclair neutralise du plat de sa main les deux types, comme il a appris, qui, par chance, étaient dos à lui. Il se dirige alors directement vers la boite et l'ouvre prudemment, le cœur battant de voire ce qu'il se trouve dedans.

Ses yeux restent brulés pendant ce qui lui parait une éternité. Devant lui se trouve le plus beau des jeunes hommes. Une peau blanche et douce, dont la perfection est palpable, des cheveux châtain aux reflets blonds qui pousse à la luxure et pour couronner le tout, il est entièrement nu.

Il se trouve recroquevillé au fond de sa caisse visiblement assommé ou endormit par des somnifères. En premier lieu, Blaine n'ose même pas poser ses mains de pauvre mortelle sur cette créature divine puis il se rappelle qu'il n'a pas vraiment le temps de penser. Il ramasse une couverture dans un coin de la pièce et enroule le corps plus doux que de la laine dedans en évitant à tout pris une certaine partie de l'anatomie du jeune garçon. Il le soulève ensuite et le cale sur ses épaules. Bien qu'il paraisse plus grand, le châtain est léger comme une plume et Blaine vérifie même qu'il est bien sur son dos avant de se précipiter en dehors de la pièce où les colosses commencent déjà à remuer. Le chemin du retour est bien plus difficile à empreinter, Blaine évite la plus part des caméras mais il lui apparait évident que son père n'aura aucun mal à le reconnaitre lorsqu'ils se rendront compte de la disparition. Pendant une minute il pense à sa mère et au faite qu'il ne la reverra probablement plus jamais à présent, car même si elle soutient son père dans tout ce qu'il fait, elle reste sa maman, puis il secoue la tête pour ne pas penser à ça. Par chance, le nombre de gardes et réduit le dimanche et il n'a pas trop de mal à les éviter.

Il quitte au plus vite le sous sol et disparait par l'entrée du manoir en direction de sa voiture. Il dépose délicatement son protégé sur le siège passager et se pose pendant une seconde la question si il doit l'attacher ou pas. Il se secoue bien vite et attrape le volant. Ses pneus crissent sur les graviers de l'allée tandis qu'il démarre et conduit à une vitesse fulgurante jusqu'au village voisin. Son cœur bat à une vitesse alarmante alors qu'il grille systématiquement tout les feux rouges. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui a pris de sauver une créature alors qu'il aurait pu attraper tout un tas de documents primordiaux pour les Escapés ? Il se sent perdu et ne peux s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil au jeune homme toujours endormi. Son grand père pourra surement l'aider parce qu'il n'a aucune idée de ce que pourrait être cet être, aussi parfait sois t'il.

Blaine parvint enfin à la petite chaumière en bois et ne perd pas un instant. Il reprend très délicatement dans ses bras le garçon et le porte jusqu'au salon, il en profite pour humer l'odeur enivrante qui ce dégage du corps frêle et reste un temps envouté.

Il dépose sur le canapé son paquet et replace instinctivement une mèche de cheveux châtain derrière l'oreille blanche, il devrait aller chercher son grand père mais il n'a pas la force de bouger. Maintenant qu'il est exposé à la lumière du jour, le corps de porcelaine affiche un nombre inquiétant de blessures profondes, de bleus et coupures qui marbrent la peau parfaite. Sa maigreur est alarmante et plus encore, le sang rouge carmin qui s'écoule ici et là ne laisse aucun doute sur ce qu'à pu subir le pauvre garçon pendant son séjour forcé. Ses poignets sont fortement marqués, prouvant l'ancienne place de chaines et Blaine retient un haut le cœur quand il aperçoit à son cou de porcelaine des traces similaires.

Pris d'une impulsion soudaine, il se penche en avant et scrute plus en profondeur le visage angélique lorsque deux yeux d'un bleu inimaginable se plantent dans ses pupilles dorés. Ils se fixent ainsi tout les deux, l'ange semble terrifié et des centaines de questions défilent sous ses yeux pendant qu'il analyse la situation. Blaine est juste … Noyé … Dans ses iris au bleu magnifique qui le fixe inlassablement, il a presque envie de plonger dedans. Derrière la première impression de peur peinte dans l'iris de la créature se dresse une teinte de haine, de fierté et de dégout. Blaine voit sa notion de l'extérieur devenir floue et il n'entend même pas son grand père l'appeler.

« BLAINE ! Écarte-toi ! VITE ! »

Une main le tire en arrière de plusieurs mètres, rompant le contact hypnotisant et le ramenant subitement à la réalité.

Son grand père regarde la créature, toujours en position de défense, d'un œil critique.

« Grand père, que ce que c'est ? »

« Où l'as-tu trouvé Blaine ? »

« Je l'ai sortit du sous sol, les hommes avaient l'air euphorique de sa présence. »

Son grand père n'en demande pas plus, il s'approche de quelques pas laissant une main en retrait pour faire comprendre à Blaine qu'il ne doit pas s'avancer. La créature dévisage maintenant le vieillard avec deux yeux grands ouverts et haineux, il essaye de bouger mais la douleur est visiblement présente et ses jambes ont l'air hors d'usage. Le vieil homme, tend une main vers lui, en signe de paix, il s'incline en avant en signe de respect et Blaine retient son souffle. A cet instant, alors que rien ne bouge, sort de la bouche de son grand père des paroles d'une langue qu'il n'a jamais entendu avant.

« Bonjour mon garçon je m'appelle Esmet et voici mon petit fils Blaine, nous sommes là pour t'aider. »

« Comment … Comment connaissez vous ma langue ? »

« Je l'ai apprise de ma mère. Je peux te secourir mais pour ça tu dois me laisser t'approcher. »

« Vous êtes des humains comme eux, vous n'êtes pas digne de confiance »

« Détrompe toi mon garçon, nous sommes tous très différent, certains sont mauvais et d'autre plus serviable voila tout. Blaine ici ta sortit des griffes de ses monstres. »

« Ils m'ont détruit et abusés, je les hais. »

« Je sais et j'en suis désolé, et nous essayons de réparer ça. Mais crois tu qu'une personne voulant te faire du mal prendrait la peine d'apprendre ta langue ? Comment t'appelles-tu ? »

« Kurt »

« Fais-moi confiance Kurt, nous allons t'aider. »

« Je ne vous fais pas confiance. »

« Alors laisse-nous juste t'apporter quelques soin. »

Blaine avait suivit l'échange la bouche entrouverte, il ne comprenait rien et la voix qui émanait à présent du jeune homme l'avait parfaitement hypnotisée. Il parlait de manière agité, visiblement en colère et effrayé mais Blaine ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver adorable et fragile.

Son grand père finit par se retourner vers lui et lui offrir un sourire fier.

« Blaine, ce que tu as fait là vaut bien tout les dossiers secrets du monde. Ce garçon est une créature d'une rareté extrême et il n'en est que plus précieux encore. Nous allons devoir le soigner et le protéger avant qu'il ne soit un allier des plus important dans notre cause. Mais tu dois faire attention, il peut être très dangereux »

« Grand père, qui est t'il ? »

« C'est une sirène Blaine, il s'appelle Kurt. »

**Alors alors, qu'en avait vous pensé ?**

**J'espère que ça vous as plus et que vous me posteraient plein de reviews colorées. **

**Voili voilou à bientôt !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, nouveau chapitre en milieu de semaine. **

**Comme je passe mon bac la semaine prochaine je ne sais pas si je posterais dimanche et toute la semaine prochaine donc je poste aujourd'hui **

**De plus on m'a exigé la suite alors je me plis aux demande **

**Merci pour vos reviews et les follows ainsi que les favoris ça fait toujours plaisir. Ce chapitre est beaucoup plus long que les autres.**

**IMPORTANT - Les passages en italiques sont ceux dit dans la langue de Kurt pour éviter les confusions.**

« C'est une sirène Blaine, il s'appelle Kurt. »

Et Blaine laisse sa mâchoire se décroché à cette nouvelle parce qu'il avait écouté tout ce que son frère avait pu lui enseigner sur les créatures et que la sirène faisait partit d'une de ceux qui le fascinait le plus de part sa rareté et ses dons hors du commun. Il admire Kurt pendant plusieurs minutes en faisant tourner dans sa tête se prénom qui lui allait à ravir.

Son grand père le réveille d'un coup de coude et lui désigne la cave.

« Prends le dans tes bras, j'ai besoin que tu me l'amène en bas pour le remettre d'aplomb.»

Blaine s'approche aussitôt un peu trop brusquement puisque Kurt se braque aussitôt et menace le bouclé avec une sorte de faible boule bleutée apparu dans sa main. La pièce se stoppe immédiatement, Blaine dans un mouvement grotesque de déplacement vers l'avant, Kurt dans une position d'attaque et le vieillard en retrait les bras en signe de paix.

_« Que fait-il ? Ne m'approchez pas ! »_

_« Il va te porter dans ma salle de soin pour que je puisse t'aider, je suis trop vieux pour te soulever moi-même. »_

_« Il sent la mort à plein nez. »_

_« Il est ton ami, crois moi. »_

« Blaine, retire ton manteau, il est plein de souffre et les sirènes n'aiment pas ça. »

Blaine ne se pose pas vraiment de question et enlève sa veste délicatement puis il se retourne face à Kurt et ancre son regard au sien. Celui-ci lui adresse un hochement de tête à peine perceptible, sous un regard de méfiance extrême près à attaquer de nouveau, mais qui suffit à Blaine pour s'avancer et passer délicatement ses bras sous les genoux et le dos du garçon, toujours emballé dans sa couverture, sans rompre le contact visuel, pour le soulever.

Il se redresse et colle un peu plus la sirène à son torse, mais leur yeux restent accrochés, même alors que leur visage sont à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, mélangeant leur souffle et leur odeur. Blaine lâche le premier le contact puisqu'il se concentre à présent sur ses pieds pour ne pas tomber dans les marches qui mènent à la cave en suivant son grand père. Il sent sur lui le regard glacé de Kurt mais il se prend à sourire plutôt que de paraitre terrifié lui aussi et cela semble surprendre Kurt.

La cave de son grand-père change de meubles en fonction des besoins présents, maintenant, un grand bassin prend bien la moitié de la salle. La lumière est plutôt tamisée et Blaine reste planté en plein milieu de la pièce, le magnifique garçon toujours dans ses bras tandis qu'il regarde son grand père tourner à droite à gauche dans les étagères remplis d'où il tire plusieurs produits qu'il pose sur une grande table.

Blaine commence à se poser des questions quand son grand père enlève ses vêtements doucement pour se retrouver seulement en calçons. Kurt ne parait pas plus surpris, après tout il est bien nu dans les bras d'un parfait inconnu, juste protégé d'une fine couverture. Il promène son regard un peu partout, encore méfiant face à ses nouveaux humains mais pour l'instant trop faible et impuissant pour riposter.

Le grand père de Blaine entre à présent dans le bassin et s'habitue une minute à la température avant de se tourner vers Blaine et son précieux chargement.

« Blaine, apporte le moi maintenant. Faits le glisser doucement dans mes bras, l'eau devrait m'aider à supporter son poids. »

Blaine se contente d'hocher la tête, bien trop curieux pour la suite des événements pour prononcer un mot. Il s'avance et dépose précautieusement son protégé dans les bras de son grand-père sans lâcher le regard glacé de Kurt.

Cette fois si, c'est Kurt qui rompt le contact visuel avec Blaine pour plonger ses yeux dans celui de son grand-père. Au contact de l'eau, il a soudainement agrippé ses bras serrés autour du cou du vieil homme et son visage se tord de douleur. Blaine est un instant jaloux des bras blanc autour de son grand-père avant de paniquer face à la souffrance visible de la sirène.

« Grand père que fais-tu ? Il a mal. »

Son grand-père ne répond pas, à la place, il enlève la couverture qui recouvre Kurt et Blaine béni l'eau opaque et la lumière tamisée pour l'empêcher de voir une certaine partie de l'anatomie parfaite du châtain.

Le vieil homme masse les jambes de Kurt et reprend sa langue étrange et magnifique pour rassurer le garçon.

_«Détends-toi, je sais que ça fait mal mais tu dois retrouver ta queue si tu veux guérir plus rapidement. »_

_« Je n'y arriverais jamais, ça fait trop longtemps que je ne suis pas allé dans l'eau. »_

_« Je m'en doute bien mais c'est primordial. Je peux t'aider pour cette fois mais tu devras le faire toi-même la prochaine fois. »_

« Blaine, attrape-moi le flacon violet sur la table s'il te plait. »

Blaine se précipite vers la table, fait tomber une pile de parchemin et récupère la bouteille demandée. Kurt le regarde avec des yeux grand ouverts faire son manège toujours agrippé au vieil homme et bizarrement, voire Blaine se démener pour essayer de ramasser la pile de papier lui fait un peu oublier la douleur. Le bouclé parvient à tendre au vieil homme la potion demandée et baisse les yeux face à Kurt qui, il le sait parfaitement, le regarde après sa ridicule prestation d'il y a une minute.

Blaine observe son grand-père enduire les jambes de Kurt de l'onguent, colorant l'eau d'une belle couleur violette. La pommade fait hurler Kurt un grand coup puis il se recroqueville sur lui-même tombant dans l'eau qui le submerge. Blaine fait un mouvement en avant mais son grand père lui lance un regard désapprobateur qui indique clairement qu'il ne doit pas s'approcher. En observant mieux, Blaine peux apercevoir la forme trouble de Kurt sous l'eau, et ses yeux s'écarquille lorsqu'il aperçoit à la place des longues jambes fines, une queue de poisson d'un bleu saphir splendide. Bientôt, Kurt se met à bouger et à nager doucement sous l'eau sans avoir besoin de remonter à la surface pour reprendre son souffle.

« C'est impressionnant n'est ce pas ? Ce n'est pas tout les jours qu'on peu admirer une sirène Blaine, crois moi. »

Esmet sort du bassin et Blaine lui tend une serviette aussitôt, ils s'installent tout les deux face à la piscine et regardent Kurt faire des tours de plus en plus vite dans l'eau, faisant de temps en temps claquer sa queue à la surface.

« Oui, c'est très impressionnant. Grand-père, comment vas-tu le soigner ? »

« C'est assez compliqué mon garçon, Kurt a visiblement était victime de plusieurs expériences, son corps est lacéré et de plus, il a été tenu hors de l'eau trop longtemps pour son propre bien. »

« Que ce passe t'il lorsque les sirènes sont tenues hors de l'eau trop longtemps ? »

« Normalement, les sirènes ne font apparaitre leurs jambes pour marcher sur la Terre que dans des cas exceptionnelles. Lorsqu'elles sont tenues hors de l'eau trop longtemps, il est très dure pour elles de se retransformer et au bout de quatre mois sans avoir touché l'eau, elles meurent généralement. C'est comme si tu privais un oiseau de voler. Le problème, c'est qu'elles ne sont rassasiées d'eau que sous leur forme de sirène. Il est presque impossible de se transformer après plus de deux mois hors de l'eau sans aide. Elles ont dans leur clan, des sorcières qui peuvent les aider avec cela mais nous manquons de temps pour en contacter une. Idéalement, une sirène partit sur Terre se retransforme tout les deux à trois jours et se revigorent plus ou moins lors de ses baignades.»

Blaine reste fasciné par l'histoire de son grand-père, tout ça lui parait tellement incroyable, bien sur dans ses divers missions, il a déjà vu des créatures, mais jamais comme Kurt, aussi hypnotisant.

« Lorsque la sirène doit se réhabituer à l'eau après une privation, elle perd énormément d'énergie et à donc besoin de soin constant. De plus, Kurt a probablement était drogué à l'Aconit, ce qui n'aide en rien son système immunitaire. Sans compter ses nombreuses blessures physiques et morales. Je vais avoir besoin de toi pendant les prochains jours pour m'aider avec lui. Mais fais attention, ce n'est pas parce qu'il nous laisse le toucher maintenant que ça sera facile tout les jours, les sirènes peuvent devenir très dangereuses lorsqu'elles se sentent menacées. »

« L'Aconit est une drogue ? »

« Pour les sirènes il s'agit même d'un poison qui les paralyse et les neutralise très efficacement, leurs pouvoirs se retrouvent restreint et elles peuvent à peine marcher. »

Kurt a ralentit ses tours et bientôt il sort sa tête de l'eau pour s'appuyer contre le rebord du bassin afin de regarder Blaine et Esmet en cherchant à récupérer son souffle.

Le grand père se lève aussitôt et attrape une nouvelle serviette moelleuse, il la tend à Blaine qui comprend qu'il doit faire sortir Kurt.

Il s'approche doucement, comme il a apprit, pour ne pas effrayer le châtain, mais celui-ci semble bien trop fatigué pour se préoccuper de Blaine maintenant, sa récupération l'a épuisé et ses divers blessures lui font mal à présent.

Blaine est embêté par la queue de Kurt, elle est couverte d'écailles et glisse sous ses doigts rendant la tache de le prendre dans ses bras difficiles. Après plusieurs essais défectueux, Kurt lui lance un regard comme si il était stupide et fait progressivement réapparaitre ses jambes douces et blanches qui ne cachent à nouveau rien de son intimité. Décidément, les sirènes ne doivent pas être très pudiques. Cependant, Blaine a le temps d'enrouler la serviette autour du corps frêle avant que la queue de poisson n'est totalement disparut. Il attrape fermement le garçon et regrette de ne pas avoir ses bras blanc autour du cou comme son grand-père à eu droit plus tôt. Au lieu de ça, il se retrouve avec une chemise trempée des gouttes provenant du corps de Kurt.

Le vieillard lui indique la table du fond à présent dégagée et recouverte d'une serviette et il y dépose Kurt avec le plus grand soin sur le dos. Son grand-père ne perd pas de temps pour ouvrir un tas de pommade qu'il applique délicatement sur chaque blessure visible sur la peau blanche. Blaine reste en retrait, il sait qu'il ne doit pas trop s'approcher et étouffer la sirène. Il se contente d'admirer de loin le châtain dont les yeux sont fermés de douleur à chaque passage sur les coupures. Des larmes brillantes coulent doucement le long de ses joues et Blaine n'a qu'une envie, c'est de les attraper et de lui dire que tout va bien maintenant.

_« Que t'ont t'il fait subir mon garçon comme horreur ? »_

_« Je … Je ne veux pas en parler. »_

_« Je comprends, mais j'ai besoin de savoir où appliquer mes pommades. »_

_« Ils … Ils m'ont frappé et violé … à plusieurs reprises. Sans compter les différentes expériences et …»_

_« Tu veux que je demande à Blaine de sortir pour que je puisse te soigner là. »_

_« Oui … S'il vous plait. »_

Blaine ne se lasse pas de cette voix envoutante, même si celle si a l'air de souffrir à cette instant. Il flâne un peu dans la pièce pour éviter de poser ses yeux sur les trop nombreuses blessures du garçon en sachant que son père en est la cause. Ses yeux se posent sur un tas de bocaux non identifié dont il essaye d'imaginer la consistance, grimaçant au plus dégoutant d'entre eux.

« Blaine, mon grand, va préparer la chambre voisine de la tienne pour installer notre ami s'il te plait, et quand tu auras finit, tu pourras lancer le diner. »

« Ok »

Blaine se précipite dans les escaliers, manquant de se casser la figure et se maudit de s'humilier autant devant Kurt, puis il s'arrête, troublé.

« Euh, que ce que ça mange les sirènes exactement ? »

Son grand-père rit sans même le regarder.

« Comme nous, ne t'en fais pas. »

Blaine continue alors son ascension vers les étages, préparant la chambre avec soin, ouvrant les fenêtres pour renouveler l'air et agrémentant même la pièce d'un joli bouquet de fleurs. Il fait le lit avec des draps bleus pour rappeler à Kurt l'océan et pose sur la table de nuit quelques livres de son grand père qui comportent beaucoup d'images splendides.

Il descend ensuite jusqu'à la cuisine et prépare un bon repas tout en restant loin des placards les plus étranges de son grand père. Il manque d'ailleurs de faire une crise cardiaque en trouvant dans le frigo un reste de tarte visiblement aux limaces et chenilles écrasées.

Il finit par mettre la table et enfin envoie un message à son frère pour le prévenir de son absence pour quelques temps de la base en vue de la mission de son grand-père sans préciser à Cooper les termes de la dite mission.

Esmet est finalement parvenu à soigner les nombreuses blessures de Kurt même si celles-ci auront besoin de plusieurs passages pour disparaitre complètement. Le garçon c'est calmé et dort paisiblement sur la table, toujours enveloppé dans sa serviette. Le grand père a les larmes aux yeux après avoir vu ce que la pauvre créature à bien put subir comme horreur tout les jours, et parfois, cela lui fait ce détester d'être un homme comme eux. Le vieil homme se dirige alors vers un placard au fond de la cave et en sort des vêtements adaptés au jeune homme.

Il l'habille délicatement pour ne pas le réveiller et surtout appuyer sur ses plaies. Kurt se retrouve bientôt avec un simple tee-shirt vert et un pantalon de yoga noir souple. Il appelle alors Blaine pour que celui-ci vienne prendre Kurt pour aller manger.

Blaine descend les escaliers doucement et reste un moment étonné face aux habits du garçon, il c'était presque habitué à le voir nu dans sa couverture. Son grand-père réveille doucement la sirène et lui annonce le repas. Blaine s'approche alors et répète le même mouvement depuis ce midi, blottir l'être dans ses bras en le portant jusqu'à l'étage. Il l'installe sur le canapé et s'assoie sur une chaise à coté, son grand père les rejoint bientôt et Blaine soulève alors le couvercle de la casserole fumante sur la table.

Kurt ouvre immédiatement de grand yeux choqués et fusille Blaine du regard tandis que son grand-père éclate d'un rire franc. Le bouclé entend s'échapper de la bouche du garçon des paroles sur un ton tout sauf agréable, cela sonne plus comme une menace.

« Vraiment Blaine ? Du poisson ? »

Blaine rougit aussitôt et comprend sa bêtise.

« Oh mon dieu je … Je pensais qu'il mangeait des poissons dans la mer je …. Je suis désolé, tu peux lui dire que je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas le blesser. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai oublié de te préciser que les sirènes mangeait de tout les mammifères, mais pas de poisson. »

Kurt regarde toujours Blaine d'un œil mauvais et celui-ci tente de lui offrir un sourire d'excuse plus ou moins efficace. Finalement, Kurt détourne le premier le regard et ignore royalement Blaine qui le sert alors avec le riz d'accompagnement, son petit nez relevé vers le haut dans une posture dédaigneuse que Blaine ne peut s'empêcher de trouver adorable.

Esmet admire la scène qui se déroule devant ses yeux en se mordant les lèvres pour ne pas trop rire. Kurt vexé et Blaine honteux, c'est deux là font définitivement la pair ! Le vieil homme discute avec Blaine de tout et de rien, il préfère laisser Kurt en dehors de la conversation car il n'est toujours pas très a l'aise et en confiance. Ce dernier à cependant mangé le riz aussi vite que possible, comme ci il s'attendait à ce qu'on lui retire si jamais il ne le mangeait pas rapidement. Il avait du être affamé lors de sa captivité et Esmet ce fit la promesse de le faire se remplumer un peu vu la maigreur apparente du garçon.

Kurt tente de rester éveillé mais bientôt ses yeux sont trop lourds et ses paupières tombent toutes seules. Au bout de la troisième tentative pour empêcher sa tête de s'effondrer dans son assiette, Blaine se propose de le porter jusqu'à sa chambre. Un instant, Kurt n'a pas envie de se faire porter la haut, il a l'impression d'être une sorte de pantin incapable et son cerveau lui crie encore de se méfier comme la peste des humains, mais ses jambes lui apporte une douleur trop importante et il est exténué. Finalement, Blaine récupère le garçon dans la protection de ses bras chauds et monte à l'étage pour présenter sa chambre à Kurt. Il le dépose sur le lit et celui-ci ouvre de grands yeux pour observer les alentours, il parait aussitôt soulagé de ne pas se retrouver dans une cellule noir et crasseuse, à dormir à même le sol ou bien enchainé à un quelconque objet.

La chambre est petite et simple mais très confortable et chaleureuse, les couleurs sont toutes dans les tons pastels bleu et Kurt à presque l'impression d'être dans l'océan à nouveau. Il remarque une pile de livre sur la table de chevet et se traine jusqu'aux oreillers pour en attraper un et en lire le titre. Il adore plus que tout lire des livres écrit par des humains. Leurs histoires sont toujours passionnantes, il s'extasie face à la pile d'auteurs qui n'attendent que ses yeux avides pour être lus et dans son excitation soudaine il ne remarque pas que Blaine a quitté la chambre discrètement. Le bouclé, après être resté contempler le châtain lors de la découverte de sa chambre a pris la décision de redescendre avant que Kurt ne l'attaque pour l'avoir regardé trop intensément.

Blaine aide son grand père à ranger le salon et à faire quelques améliorations à ses produits dans la cave. Soudain, le vieil homme est pris de légers vertiges et Blaine l'oblige à aller se coucher pour son bien. Esmet accepte de se rendre dans sa chambre après dix minutes de négociations et confie en dernier lieu à Blaine, une fiole jaune poussin qu'il doit donner à boire à Kurt ce soir.

« Surtout fais bien attention avec lui, et si il ne te fait pas confiance pour l'approcher, donne lui ça. »

Grand-père lui tend une simple feuille de papier où son inscrit des mots en lettres inconnues. Blaine attrape le tout et file vers la chambre de Kurt, voisine de la sienne.

Il frappe une fois avant d'entrer mais n'entend pas de réponse alors il entre prudemment. Kurt est allongé sur le lit de tout son long, lisant un livre en se mordillant l'extrémité des doigts et Blaine le trouve absolument adorable dans cette position. Il a peine à le déranger mais il se doit de lui donner son médicament et racle donc le fond de sa gorge légèrement pour attirer son attention.

« Hey euh, tu ne vas pas comprendre ce que je vais te dire je pense mais, je dois te donner ceci, il montre le flacon jaune dans sa main à un Kurt qui a relevé la tête de curiosité en entendant l'autre garçon avant de changer son regard en un plus haineux. C'est un médicament de mon grand père. Et ne te plein pas pour la couleur, moi il m'en fait boire des vertes. » Blaine sourit à sa propre blague pour tenter de détendre l'atmosphère de méfiance installée dans la pièce. Cependant Kurt reste parfaitement immobile, écoutant visiblement le garçon avec beaucoup d'intérêt mais ne bougeant pas d'un poil et n'affichant aucune émotion.

Blaine prend l'initiative de se rapprocher alors en tendant le morceau de papier contenant le message de son grand père. Kurt l'attrape furtivement et ses yeux parcourent le parchemin à toute vitesse. Le message à l'air de le convaincre puisque quand Blaine tend ensuite le flacon à Kurt, celui-ci l'observe une minute avant de finalement récupérer la fiole en verre dans les mains et en boire le contenue d'un coup sec. Il affiche aussitôt une grimace de mauvais gout et se retient visiblement de vomir. Blaine sourit, attendrit face à la bouche de Kurt coincé en un rictus.

« Désolé, mais grand père n'a jamais été capable de faire cuire quelque chose de bon. Enfin à part les cookies. C'est cookies sont délicieux, tu sais ce que sait ? Des petits gâteaux avec des pépites de chocolat en forme de ronds, mais tu peux mettre autres chose si tu n'aime pas le chocolat. Des cranberries, des amandes ou d'autres trucs. Je demanderais à grand père de t'en faire demain parce que crois moi les cookies guérissent n'importe quoi, probablement plus que cette potion plus que suspecte. »

Blaine à toujours était très bavard et n'a jamais eu l'occasion d'avoir une audience très attentive à son flot incessant de parole, alors quand il voit que Kurt continu de l'écouter, une expression curieuse sur le visage, il n'hésite pas une minute à dire tout ce qui lui passe par la tête. Kurt va probablement le prendre pour un fou ou pour un crétin de décerner un véritable discours à une personne ne comprenant pas sa langue mais il s'en fiche. Kurt l'intrigue et il veut lui parler.

« … Je suis désolé au faite, pour le poisson tu sais. C'est stupide en plus, j'ai du regarder un millier de fois La Petite Sirène, j'aurais du savoir que tu n'aimerais pas ça. Tu as un ami poisson toi aussi ? Comme Polochon ? J'ai eu un poisson quand j'étais petit mais il est mort assez vite. Enfin je ne sais pas si je devrais te raconter ça c'est un peu triste. »

Kurt affiche à présent un minuscule sourire sans joie, compatissant et Blaine aurait juré qu'il avait acquiescé à quelqu'une de ses divagations. Après avoir parlé au moins trois quart d'heure, il voit le bâillement évidant de Kurt et se décide à sortir de la chambre non sans un regard en arrière pour observer l'image adorable du châtain se blottissant dans ses couvertures moelleuses.

« Bonne nuit Kurt. »

Il descend ensuite dans la chambre de son grand-père pour le découvrir endormi sans surprise. Il remonte les couvertures, éteint la lumière, ferme les portes de toute la maison soigneusement en activant les divers protections contre des visiteurs inattendue puis va se coucher, épuisé.

**Reviews ! …. Ca fait toujours plaisir et à bientôt**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey je poste aujourd'hui seulement pour cette histoire car demain c'est le BAC ! Et que j'ai quand même révisé au lieu d'écrire Sick about you !**

**Mais ne vous en faites pas, une fois ma semaine de torture finie je reprends les bonnes habitudes.**

**Bon alors niveau reviews ça va pas très fort mais je garde espoir ) j'espère sincèrement que cette fiction vous plait et qu'on restera ensemble longtemps parce qu'elle risque d'être longue !**

**Voili voilou à la semaine prochaine **

**IMPORTANT - Les passages en italiques sont ceux dit dans la langue de Kurt pour éviter les confusions.**

La semaine se passe sous la même routine, Blaine aide son grand père avec ses divers potions et missions, il descend Kurt, qui à auparavant passé la matinée à lire, pour manger, l'après midi est consacré au soin de la sirène qui se montre toujours distante face aux deux hommes. Ils se retrouvent tout les deux confrontés au caractère plus que déroutant de Kurt qui se braque à plusieurs reprise et manque de mettre le feu une bonne centaine de fois à la maison si ce n'est aux cheveux de Blaine. Le châtain leur donne bien du fil à retordre en les menaçant et les attaquant lorsque l'un d'eux, le plus souvent Blaine, fait un pas de travers et l'a effrayé. De temps en temps, ils se retrouvent même dans l'incapacité de l'approcher pendant plusieurs heures avant qu'Esmet, à l'aide de longues phrases rassurantes finisse par le convaincre de baisser sa garde. Puis le soir arrive et Blaine remonte Kurt dans sa chambre, lui parle de tout et n'importe quoi sans attendre de réponse en retour qu'une écoute attentive et agréable qu'il apprécie de plus en plus et la nuit s'installe.

Presque chaque nuit, Blaine est réveillé par des cris et pleurs de Kurt, celui-ci est en proie à des cauchemars et des crises d'angoisse terrible qu'Esmet tente de calmer du mieux qu'il peut. Dans ces moments là, Blaine regrette juste de ne pas pouvoir faire quelque chose pour que Kurt arrête de penser à ses démons.

Les soins intensifs ne se montrent pas pour autant très efficace les premiers jours, Kurt à toujours autant de mal à se transformer même si il le fait à présent sans l'aide de la potion, il ne peux toujours pas marcher, ses jambes étant beaucoup trop fragile et surtout il reste méfiant et visiblement détruit par les hommes malgré les paroles de Esmet pour essayer de l'aider à s'ouvrir. Blaine a par contre l'impression que Kurt l'apprécie de plus en plus lui, il a remarqué que Kurt l'attend le soir pour sa séance de parole quotidienne et qu'il parait même enthousiaste à cette idée. D'autre fois, il l'a surprit à lui sourire et même à rire légèrement lors des délires ou des maladresses de Blaine, envoyant dans les oreilles du brun une mélodie des plus envoutantes qu'il laisse gravé dans un coin de son cerveau. Blaine n'a qu'une idée en tête à présent, communiquer avec Kurt pour lui faire sortit de la tête les horreurs qu'il a vécues. Il étudie sans relâche sa langue dans le livre de son grand père et un soir, il tente de dire quelques mots à un Kurt se retenant visiblement de se moquer face au charabia qu'il essaye de sortir de sa bouche, pourtant il lui répond, le corrigeant et lui donnant de nouveau mot, enclenchant dans ses moments là un sourire incroyable sur le visage de Blaine qui illumine un peu plus la pièce, parce que Kurt communique enfin avec lui.

_« Je appelle moi Baleine »_

_« Blaine »_

_« Blaein »_

_« Non Aine, Blaine »_

_« Blaine »_

Kurt hoche la tête, un sourire aux lèvres, Blaine continue sur sa lancée, le livre de prononciation posé sur les genoux.

_« Toi Kurt »_

_« Oui »_

_« Joulie prénom »_

_« Merci »_

Kurt rougit doucement, baissant les yeux pour éviter le regard à ce moment intense de Blaine sur lui.

Il se love dans les couvertures et observe simplement le bouclé qui pour une fois se tait, admirant lui aussi le châtain. Le silence règne pendant environ cinq minutes avant que Blaine, qui ne peut définitivement pas se taire trop longtemps, ne saute sur ses pieds.

« Hey, tu connais la musique ? Je veux dire ma guitare est dans ma chambre je pourrais te jouer quelque chose. » Blaine tente de mimer de ses mains l'instrument pour faire comprendre à son interlocuteur de quoi il parle.

Kurt se contente de plonger plus profondément dans son regard si c'est possible et Blaine prend ça pour un oui. Il se précipite dans la chambre voisine et réapparait presque aussitôt avec une guitare en bois claire qu'il accorde vite fait. Il sourit à Kurt, qui ressert son attention visiblement intrigué, puis commence la première chanson qui lui passe par la tête. Part Of That World !

Pendant toute la chanson, Kurt reste immobile, les yeux en contact constant avec ceux de Blaine mais à la fin, il s'appuie sur un coude pour applaudir à tout rompre, un magnifique sourire planté sur son visage d'ange.

Blaine se sent heureux et il reste une partie de la nuit à jouer tout ce qui lui passe par la tête jusqu'à ce que l'ange en face de lui ne s'endorme dans une moue adorable, un sourire sincère gravé sur le visage.

Le brun se lève alors calmement et s'autorise une légère caresse sur la joue douce de Kurt avant de regagner sa chambre.

Ils finissent une deuxième semaine calme quand cela arrive.

Blaine est dans le salon avec Kurt, ils lisent tout les deux en se jetant des regards à intervalle régulières dès que l'autre ne regarde pas, quand, la porte s'ouvre brusquement. Kurt sursaute aussitôt et se braque complètement, s'enveloppant d'une aura protectrice alors que Blaine, entrainé à ce genre de situation s'approche doucement de l'entrée, sa main se resserrant sur le couteau toujours présent dans sa poche près à se défendre. Il n'entend aucun bruit et se décide alors à jeter un coup d'œil vers la porte. Ce qu'il y voit lui glace le sang.

« Grand Père ! »

Il se précipite vers le vieil homme qui git à même le sol, une fine lame plantée dans le dos. Le sang pourpre s'étale sur le parquet et Blaine ne sait pas vraiment quoi faire tant il panique. Esmet lui adresse un regard larmoyant et lui attrape la main avant de lui souffler d'une voix faible.

« Blaine,… dépêche toi tu n'as pas beaucoup de…temps. Ils savent que Kurt est ici, vous devez…vous enfuir, prend les potions en bas et…et sauve les livres dont tu auras besoin, vous devez partir maintenant ! … Que ce que tu attends ils vont arriver d'une minute à l'autre ? »

« Je ne te laisse pas. »

« C'est trop tard pour moi…, mais… Kurt doit vivre et toi…toi aussi. Si… ils vous trouvent là ils…. ils te tueront sur le champ et récupéreront Kurt pour ….. recommencer la torture. J'ai eu une belle vie Blaine et je suis très….fier de toi, je t'aime beaucoup toi et ton frère. Vous … vous êtes bon à l'intérieur … Tu n'es pas comme ….. ton père. Maintenant bouge ton cul et casse toi ! »

Blaine reste planté encore une minute à regarder son grand père qu'il aimait plus que tout rendre son dernier souffle. Puis il se relève, la chemise couverte de sang, essuie d'un geste rageur ses larmes et se précipite dans les différentes pièces de la maison munit d'un grand sac pour emporter tout ce dont il a besoin et surtout ce qu'il peut sauver, car il sait que lorsqu'ils viendront, ils détruiront tout sur leur passage.

Kurt est toujours sur le canapé, derrière sa bulle de protection, terrorisé par le sang qu'il peut voire s'écouler depuis l'entrée sans en connaitre le propriétaire. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il se passe et il est coincé sur ce fichue canapé car ses jambes refusent encore de le porter.

Prudemment, il se laisse glisser au sol et tente de ramper comme il peut vers la sortie. Ses jambes le font vraiment souffrir, ainsi que ses quelques plaies encore visibles et il peine à atteindre la porte d'entrée mais il pour rien au monde il ne risquerait de retomber entre les mains des monstres qui l'ont capturé et torturé. Il reste complètement tétanisé face à la vue du vieil Esmet étendu sur le sol froid, du sang partout autour de lui. Cet homme qui a pansé ses plaies et aidé à se sentir un peu mieux n'était à présent plus et Kurt se sent à nouveau seul et perdu.

Il lui apparait encore une fois la cruauté des hommes en pleines figures, qui non seulement s'attaque à tout mais s'entretuent même entre eux. Il haie cette race, toutes les parcelles de son corps lui disent de jamais au grand jamais faire confiance à un humain, ses pensées se chevauchent et s'affolent dans sa tête alors qu'il c'est accroché à la main inerte d'Esmet, incapable de savoir où aller.

C'est sans compter sur Blaine qui apparait au bout de 5 minutes, chargé d'un énorme sac qui fait un bruit de verre entrechoqués. Le bouclé lance un regard étonné à Kurt, surpris de le trouver là, mais bien vite, ces pupilles dorés retrouvent l'humidité des larmes et la flamme de la vengeance et il baisse la tête en se dirigeant vers sa voiture au dehors où il charge le sac.

Il fait ainsi trois allers retour pour charger trois sacs imposants en passant devant un Kurt recroquevillé sur lui-même dans l'entrée. Enfin, il s'arrête, rouge de l'effort face à Kurt, à une distance raisonnable pour ne pas l'effrayer, il garde cependant une lueur inquiète dans les yeux et ne cesse de regarder l'heure et l'horizon.

« Ecoute Kurt je ne sais pas si tu vas comprendre ce que je vais dire mais nous devons partir maintenant, nous ne sommes plus en sécurité ici et je dois te protéger maintenant que mon grand père n'est plus là. Tu ne retomberas pas dans leur main je te le promets mais pour ça il faut que tu me laisse t'emmener. D'accord ? »

Il mime ses paroles avec les mains dans l'espoir de faire comprendre plus rapidement à Kurt qui reste toujours recroquevillé. Une bonne minute est nécessaire au brun pour que la sirène baisse enfin sa garde et le laisse s'approcher. Blaine le rejoint aussitôt et l'encercle de ses bras pour le transporter dans la voiture où il l'attache sur le siège passager. Il ressort une dernière fois de la voiture pour cueillir une rose rouge du jardin et court jusqu'à l'entrée pour la déposer sur le corps de son grand père, lui offrant une promesse silencieuse et un remercîment digne de ce nom. Il craque ensuite une allumette et, à contre cœur, lance le bout de bois au sol, propageant assez rapidement un feu dans toute la maison. Aussitôt fait, il se précipite au volant et démarre sans un regard en arrière, de peur de craquer. Ils entendent très nettement des voitures se rapprocher et cela suffit à Blaine pour partir en trombe et conduire à vive allure aussi loin de cet endroit qu'il le peut. Laissant derrière lui probablement la meilleure partie de son enfance partir en fumée.

Au moins, ces salops ne récupéreront rien.

La route se fait en silence, Blaine sait exactement où il se rend et se repasser inlassablement le trajet pour y aller l'empêche de pleurer en pensant à son grand père. De temps en temps, il jette un coup d'œil à Kurt pour voire si il va bien. Celui-ci est pelotonné dans une couverture contre la vitre à regarder au dehors le paysage défilé, visiblement fasciné par la nature sur terre qu'il semble découvrir enfin. Voire sur son visage cette pureté laisse Blaine rêveur, c'est probablement la première fois qu'il sort vraiment au dehors. Il aperçoit pourtant des larmes de cristal perler au coin des yeux bleus, versé en hommage à son grand père, et cette pensée lui réchauffe le cœur.

Quand il sent que la distance entre eux et son père est suffisante, Blaine arrête la voiture et se permet de respirer un peu en passant ses mains sur son visage pour reprendre ses esprits. Des larmes persistent à couler le long de ses joues et il est à présent trop fatigué pour les retenir. Tant pis si Kurt le vois !

Ce dernier se retourne face à Blaine lorsque la voiture s'arrête et le regarde les yeux écarquillés. Il ne sait pas vraiment quoi faire face au bouclé qui pleure et décide de lui laisser un peu de temps avant de finir par poser sa main sur le poignet du jeune homme.

Ce geste fait aussitôt relever la tête de Blaine qui plonge à présent dans les yeux de glace de Kurt avant de faire dévier son regard vers sa main extraordinairement douce qui le tient toujours, l'air étonné. Rien d'autre ne se passe, juste leurs deux regards qui se cherchent, se trouvent et se noie l'un dans l'autre et la main de l'un sur le poignet de l'autre. Quelques minutes s'écoulent avant que les yeux de Blaine ne finissent par s'assécher.

Lorsque la dernière larme du bouclé quitte le coin de son œil, Kurt lâche son poignet. Il approche très doucement son doigt de la joue de Blaine, récolte la larme sur la pulpe de son index et ramène sa main vers lui.

Blaine l'observe faire, charmé par la précision de ses gestes et son air concentré jusqu'à ce que son attention soit entièrement captivée par ce qui arrive à la goutte d'eau salée récoltées par Kurt un peu plus tôt. La larme s'élève à présent légèrement et se met à scintiller tandis qu'elle se dirige vers la poitrine de Blaine pour y pénétrer doucement. Aussitôt, le garçon ressent dans tout son corps une langue de chaleur incroyablement réconfortante et consolatrice, il ferme les yeux pour profiter de ce court moment qui le met dans un état rarement atteint de confort. Lorsque la sensation s'est tout à fait envolée, il rouvre les yeux et sourit simplement à Kurt. Son esprit reste révolté, triste et en colère, mais son corps à récupérer un peu d'énergie, il ne tremble plus et se sent incroyablement fort.

« Merci. »

« De rien. »

…**. Alors alors, avez-vous remarquez ce qui clochait ?**

**Je vous laisse patienter et réfléchir jusqu'à la semaine prochaine (rire machiavélique) !**

**Bisous et surtout REVIEWS (et je vous offre un cookie !)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey hey, petit chapitre du mercredi !**

**Bon bon, les avis ne vont pas très fort sur cette fiction mais je ne me décourage pas, moi j'aime mon histoire et je continuer ais à publier **

**Je ne sais pas si vous aviez vu ce qui clochait dans le chapitre précédent mais la réponse et dans celui-ci en tout cas alors Enjoy !**

**IMPORTANT - Les passages en italiques sont ceux dit dans la langue de Kurt pour éviter les confusions.**

« De rien. »

Blaine reste à cet instant complètement choqué. Kurt vient de lui répondre pour la première fois et ceci dans sa propre langue sans une once d'accent. Il lui faut quelques secondes pour assimiler face au visage illuminé d'un sourire de la sirène.

« Tu … Tu viens de parler dans … Ma langue ? »

« Je parle 157 langues enfaite. »

Blaine n'en revient toujours pas et Kurt garde sur son visage un sourire à présent teinté de malice.

«Waouh ! Mais … Tout ce temps tu parlais dans ton langage et tu ne me répondais pas et … J'aurais du m'en douter en même temps puisque tu lisais tout ses livres en anglais et … Je croyais que tu ne regardais que les images. Oh mon dieu ! Ça veut dire que tu as compris tout ce que j'ai pu te raconter ! Tu vas me prendre pour un malade et je … »

« Blaine, et son prénom sonne parfaitement entre ses lèvres, calme toi je … Je n'étais pas encore sur que je pouvais vous faire confiance entièrement pour m'ouvrir un peu plus à vous mais … Maintenant je … Je te fais confiance Blaine. »

Kurt termine sa phrase en baissant les yeux et se recroqueville un peu plus si c'est possible sur lui. Blaine sourit à cette vue adorable et rassure la sirène rapidement.

« C'est compréhensible après ce que tu as pu vivre avant. »

Blaine ne sait en faite pas grand-chose du séjour forcé de Kurt au sous sol, son grand père lui ayant clairement dit que si la sirène voudrait lui dire un jour il le ferait. Mais le brun n'est pas stupide et non seulement il sait à peu près le sort de toutes ses pauvres créatures mais en plus il a pu voire toute les plaies striant la peau si parfaite du châtain.

« Qu'allons nous faire maintenant ? »

« Je vais t'amener dans un endroit sur pour que tu puisses continuer à te rétablir doucement. »

« Tu vas rester avec moi n'es ce pas ? »

« Bien sur Kurt, je ne te laisserais pas seul. »

Et Blaine appuie sa dernière réponse d'une main réconfortante sur le bras de Kurt qui ne le repousse pas comme il l'aurait fait avant. Cet échange leur a fait du bien, installant un sourire fatigué sur leurs deux visages. Blaine se re-concentre alors sur la route et repart vers sa destination, ils ne parlent pas mais il n'y a aucune gène entre eux. D'ailleurs, la radio que Blaine vient d'allumer les accompagne parfaitement dans leur voyage en projetant l'air entrainant de Happy de Pharell Williams. Son grand père lui a toujours dit de ne pas s'attarder sur le passée et de toujours avancer heureux vers son futur, alors Blaine suit son conseille à la perfection et laisse son cœur chanter sur le reste de la route, ce qui fait, de temps en temps, rire Kurt sincèrement.

Ils ont tout les deux besoin de ce moment de relâchement avant de se rappeler les dures vérités de leur vie.

Ce n'est que deux heures plus tard que la voiture de Blaine se gare enfin dans une rue de la splendide ville de New York qu'ils viennent d'atteindre. Il met le frein à main, se détache et s'étire longuement, engourdi par le voyage. Kurt somnole depuis 30 minutes mais dès l'arrêt du véhicule, ses yeux s'ouvrent en grand, avide de découvrir ce nouvel espace. Blaine rit de le voir tout curieux et bougeant la tête de tout les cotés tant il y a de chose à voire, puis il se reprend et l'interpelle doucement.

« Kurt, je te présente la belle New York, je suis sur que tu vas adorer cette ville autant que moi. Quand tu iras mieux je te ferais visiter tout les recoins cools d'ici. Mais maintenant, on va te mettre en sécurité, j'ai des amis qui habitent ici, j'espère qu'ils pourront nous héberger pendant quelques temps. Tu es prêt ? »

« On peux leur faire confiance ? »

« Je ne connais pas plus loyaux qu'eux, je te le promets. »

Kurt hoche simplement la tête, Blaine aquiesce à son tour puis il sort du véhicule, fait le tour et ouvre la portière du coté passager. Kurt jette un œil furtif au monde grouillant qui l'entoure soudainement apeuré mais laisse tout de même Blaine le prendre dans ses bras chaud, se blottissant peut être un peu plus qu'avant contre lui.

Par chance, l'immeuble est juste en face de la voiture et Blaine n'a pas trop de trajet à faire dans la rue, sous les yeux des passants, étonnés de le voire porter Kurt ainsi.

Il monte quatre à quatre les deux étages du building et frappe énergétiquement à la porte pendant quelques secondes, il s'agit plutôt d'une série de coup espacés et précis comme un code en morse.

La porte ne tarde pas à s'ouvrir pour révéler un jeune homme plutôt grand et bien bâtit, aux cheveux blonds et à la bouche imposante. Lorsqu'il aperçoit Blaine, le jeune homme sourit aussitôt, puis ses yeux glissent sur Kurt et son regard se transforme en un interrogateur alors qu'il revient vers Blaine.

« Blaine qu'es ce que …. ? »

« Plus tard Sam, on peut entrer ? La chambre du fond est libre ? »

« Oui mais euh … Je … Vas y. »

Sam reste confus mais s'écarte de la porte pour laisser passer Blaine qui ne perd pas une minute pour se diriger vers la dite chambre du fond en accordant au passage un rapide salut à une jeune femme noire assise sur le canapé et toute aussi étonnée.

Le bouclé ouvre une porte marron d'un mouvement de coude et pénètre dans une petite chambre tout à fait confortable avec en son centre un grand lit double plus que douillé. Blaine dépose Kurt sur le couvre lit et celui-ci gémit un peu à cause de la douleur de ses jambes.

« Je reviens tout de suite, surtout n'ai pas peur. »

Kurt n'a même pas le temps de lui répondre que Blaine est déjà ressortit de la chambre. Il repasse en vitesse devant Sam et Mercedes qui le regarde toujours sans comprendre, redescend les deux étages et récupère les sacs qu'il a empilés dans sa voiture. Il fait ainsi trois allers retour entre le véhicule et la chambre où se trouve Kurt. Au dernier passage, il s'arrête un instant dans le salon pour parler à Sam et Mercedes.

« Désolé, je vous promets que je vais vous expliquer tout en détail, mais pour l'instant je dois … Je dois aller m'occuper de Kurt. »

Sam et Mercedes se regardent d'un air entendu et sourient à Blaine, celui-ci se dirige vers la chambre du fond non sans lever les yeux au ciel et leur crier de loin.

« Je vous interdit de vous imaginer des choses totalement fausse. »

« A d'autres Anderson ! »

Blaine ferme la porte derrière lui après la réplique de Sam et se tourne vers le lit où est resté Kurt, soufflant enfin.

« Qu'à t'il voulu dire par ça ? »

« Oh ne t'occupe pas de ce que peut dire Sam, c'est un conseil. »

Blaine s'approche du lit et s'installe sur un bord éloigné de Kurt, il sait que la sirène peut encore avoir des réactions dangereuses s'il l'approche de trop prêt.

« Bien alors, nous sommes à New York ici, dans l'appartement de Sam et Mercedes que tu viens de voir. Ceux sont mes meilleurs amis et ils travaillent également dans le camp des Escapés, nous faisons la plus part de nos missions ensemble et je leur confierais ma vie. Je vais devoir aller leur expliquer un peu la situation donc es que tu as besoin de quelques chose avant que je ne te laisse ? »

Kurt a besoin d'une minute pour assimiler la longue et rapide tirade que vient de lui fournir Blaine, puis il réfléchit rapidement à ce dont il a envi, son ventre gargouillant répondant avant lui.

« Et bien je … J'ai très faim à vrai dire et … Es que je pourrais avoir un livre aussi s'il te plait en attendant que tu reviennes ? »

Blaine lui sourit adorablement et se redresse pour se diriger à nouveau vers la porte.

« Pas de problème, je t'amène ça tout de suite, je vais te préparer un sandwich. »

Il sort ensuite et retourne dans la cuisine cette fois ci d'une démarche plus calme que sa précédente course, ce qui incite Sam et Mercedes à venir le voir alors qu'il sort le nécessaire pour préparer son sandwich à Kurt ainsi qu'un pour lui.

« Alors Blainou, On peut savoir ce qui t'arrive pour que tu débarques après deux semaine sans nouvelle avec cette étrange jeune homme plus blanc qu'un cachet d'aspirine en ne prenant même pas le temps de nous dire bonjour. »

Mercedes donne un coup de coude dans les cotés de Sam pour qu'il se taise et s'avance vers le bouclé pour le prendre dans ses bras, câlin que Blaine lui rend volontiers, agrémenté d'un sourire.

« Comment tu vas mon chéri ? »

« Ca va Mercy, ne t'en fait pas, c'est bon de vous revoir. Et pour répondre à ta question Sam, c'est une très longue histoire que je vous raconterais une fois que j'aurais amené ça à Kurt. » Il montre le sandwich qu'il a rapidement terminé d'une main et se dirige ensuite vers l'imposante bibliothèque du fond du salon.

Son regard s'arrête aussitôt sur l'un de ses livres préfères et il prend le premier tome avant de repartir en direction de la chambre. Il ouvre la porte doucement et sourit à un Kurt qui s'est enfouit sous les couvertures bien chaudes.

« Voila ton sandwich, et je t'ai pris mon livre préfère, c'est Harry Potter, tu vas adorer tu verras. »

Kurt lui sourit de façon étincelante avant d'attraper le livre et de survoler le résume rapidement.

« Aurais-je le droit à mon habituel speech ce soir ? »

Blaine rougit à cette demande. Il avait pensé que Kurt lui laisser lui parler pendant des heures le soir uniquement parce qu'il ne savait pas comment lui dire de se taire mais voila qu'il réclamait sa présence. Sans le vouloir, cela emplit le cœur de Blaine chaudement et il dut se ressaisir pour répondre.

« Bien sur, je viendrais te voir d'ici une heure, histoire de pouvoir mettre un peu plus au courant Sam et Mercedes et que tu es le temps de commencer ce génialissime bouquin. »

« Ok »

Ils s'échangent un sourire puis Blaine disparait par la porte pour laisser Kurt seul à lire.

Blaine revient dans le salon cette fois ci pour enfin se poser calmement dans le canapé avec son sandwich. Il pousse un soupir de soulagement, un sentiment de sécurité pour lui et pour Kurt enfin présent dans sa poitrine. Après une minute à avoir gardé les yeux fermés il sent une présence derrière son dos et relève la tête pour tomber face à Mercedes et Sam se dandinant sur un pied en n'osant pas approcher plus près.

« Je ne vais pas vous manger vous savez, même si je meurs de faim maintenant. »

Sam est le premier à s'avancer, trop heureux de revoir son meilleur ami, il l'attrape et le serre dans ses bras en lui ébouriffant les cheveux au passage. Blaine lui rend son étreinte avec plaisir et sourit à Mercedes restée en retrait.

« Je me suis fait du soucis Blainey, tu aurais pu nous tenir au courant quand même. »

« Je sais, excusez-moi les gars mais j'ai pas mal à dire pour ma défense. »

Les deux amis se séparent finalement et tout trois s'installent sur le canapé pour discuter paisiblement, Blaine entame son histoire tout en grignotant des bouts de son sandwich.

« Ok, d'abord je veux que vous restiez calme et surtout que vous ne hurliez pas pendant que je vous raconte. Il attend un hochement de têtes des deux intéressés pour poursuivre, bien, j'ai réussis à m'introduire furtivement dans le sous sol il n'y a pas longtemps. »

Sans grande surprise, Mercedes et Sam ouvrent une bouche de six kilomètres et s'apprêtent à crier quand Blaine leur lance un regard noir pour qu'ils se stoppent, les laissant dans une parfaite imitation de poisson hors de l'eau.

« Je cherchais des infos qui auraient pu nous servir mais à la place je suis tombé sur Kurt. »

« Le garçon aspirine ? »

« Sam tais toi ! D'abord ce garçon est splendide et n'est en rien comparable à une aspirine, d'autre part, laisse parler Blaine. »

Blaine remercie Mercedes d'un signe de tête et continue.

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris mais j'ai décidé de le sortir de là, inutile de me regarder avec ces yeux là Mercy ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, enfin bref je l'ai ramené à grand père et là il m'a dit que Kurt était en faite une sirène. »

« Oh Mon Dieu, c'est incroyable ! Mais il n'a pas de queue de poisson ? Et es qu'il a tout ces supers cool super pouvoirs ? Il peut briller la nuit ? Es qu'il est né sous forme de têtard ? »

« SAAAAMMM ! Laisse le parler ! »

Blaine se retient de rire et à ce moment là, il est vraiment heureux d'avoir retrouvé ses amis, puis il secoue la tête pour reprendre.

« Pour ce qui est de ses capacités, Kurt, si il en a, est encore trop faible pour les montrer, mais il fait apparaitre sa queue quand il est dans l'eau. Il a fallut le soigner et encore aujourd'hui il est nécessaire de prendre soin de lui. Mon grand père s'en était chargé jusqu'à ce qu'il se fasse tuer aujourd'hui me léguant sa mission. »

« Quoi ? Par qui ? Blaine tu aurais du nous le dire dès le début mon chéri. »

Mercedes se lève aussitôt pour prendre Blaine dans ses bras.

« Ca va Mercy, je tiens le coup pour l'instant. Ce sont des hommes de mon père qui l'ont tué, ils doivent être à la recherche de Kurt, ils étaient euphoriques à l'idée d'avoir capturé une sirène et elle leur a filé sous le nez. »

« Ils savent que c'est toi ? »

« Je n'en sais rien, probablement, j'ai du sortir vite et les caméras sont partout, mais Kurt doit rester en sécurité jusqu'à ce qu'il se rétablisse. »

« Vous pouvez rester ici bien entendu, nous t'aiderons à le soigner et à le protéger, les missions sont calmes en ce moment. »

« Cool merci les gars, en tout cas ça me fait plaisir de vous revoir. »

« Nous aussi Blainou ! »

« Bon et maintenant, que diriez vous d'une soirée film comme avant avec pop corn, bonbons et chocolat chaud ? »

Mercedes lève les yeux au ciel face à Sam, Blaine lui sautille de joie face à la proposition comme un chiot excité, ses yeux s'allument et il se précipite vers son meilleur ami pour lui taper dans la main.

« YES ! »

Ils tournent leur regard de chiens battus face à Mercedes qui craque bien vite et les autorisent d'un signe de tête avant de partir vers la cuisine pour préparer le tout. Les deux garçons entament une dance de la joie avant que Blaine ne se stoppe d'un coup.

« Je devrais aller proposer à Kurt de se joindre à nous tu ne penses pas ? »

« Ca me paraissait évident mec en faite. JE VAIS POUVOIR PARLER A UNE VRAIE SIRENE ! » Crie Sam en continuant sa danse de la joie.

« Ola doucement, aucune question bizarre Sam, tu le laisse tranquille si il accepte de venir. »

Face au regard insistant de Blaine, Sam finit par lâcher l'affaire et baisse la tête.

« Ok ok, mais ce n'est pas juste ! »

« C'est ça, tu es un enfant brimé. »

Les deux garçons continuent de se chamailler tout en installant le salon de manière cosy avec les coussins et les couvertures posées sur le tapis pour faire un nid de tendresse en regardant le film. Quinze minutes plus tard, le salon ressemble à une gigantesque cabane confortable et Mercedes a ramené les plats de pop corn, chamallow et bonbons de la cuisine.

« Blaine, tu devrais aller voir Kurt maintenant, le pauvre est tout seul dans sa chambre. »

Blaine hoche la tête et se dirige vers le fond du couloir, il toque à la porte et sourit au léger oui que Kurt lui offre avant de pousser la porte.

Kurt est toujours allongé, les yeux concentrés sur les pages du livre qu'il lie avec avidité. Lorsque Blaine entre, il soulève son regard pour interroger Blaine de sa venue.

« Je t'avais dit que tu adorerais. »

« Tu avais raison, c'est super comme livre. »

« Ouah, ça me fait toujours bizarre de t'entendre parler ma langue. Et euh je me demandais si tu voulais passer la soirée avec nous, moi et mes amis on va regarder un film. »

« Un film ? Je n'en ai jamais vu avant mais … Je ne voudrais pas trop m'imposer face à tes amis, ils risquent de prendre peur en me voyant. »

« Crois moi non, et si je te demande c'est que ça ne me dérange ni moi ni personne. Tu verras ce que ça fait de passer la soirée avec des humains jeunes pour une fois. »

Kurt ne semble pas vraiment rassuré, pour l'instant ce qu'il a connu des humains n'est pas une expérience des plus agréables et bien qu'il commence à faire confiance à Blaine, il ne connait rien des deux autres.

« Si tu ne veux pas ce n'est pas grave je peux rester avec toi et te raconter ma vie comme les autres jours. »

Kurt sourit à cette remarque mais secoue la tête.

« Non, vas avec tes amis, je suis très bien ici, je vais continuer de lire. »

« Tu es sur ? »

« Oui. »

« Es que tu as besoin d'autre chose ? »

« Non ne t'inquiète pas je …. AAAAAAAH mon dieu. »

**Et clap de fin de chapitre et je n'est qu'une seule chose à dire …**

**A bientôt **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey hey, je vois que ma fin de la semaine dernière vous a mis dans tout vos état (c'était le but : ) **

**Je poste vite la suite parce que je ne veux pas m'attirer vos foudres **

**Merci beaucoup beaucoup pour vos nombreuses reviews qui m'ont bien boosté et je vous dit…**

**Enjoy !**

**IMPORTANT - Les passages en italiques sont ceux dit dans la langue de Kurt pour éviter les confusions.**

« Non ne t'inquiète pas je …. AAAAAAAH mon dieu. »

Blaine se retourne aussitôt pour voir ce que Kurt vient soudainement de pointer du doigt en faisant apparaitre sa bulle de protection. Il rie en découvrant qu'il s'agit en faite d'Amber, le chat de Sam et Mercedes, il attrape l'animal dans ses bras et se retourne vers Kurt qui garde un visage terrifié.

« Hey n'ais pas peur, c'est un chat, c'est un animal très mignon qui ne te feras aucun mal je te l'assure. Tout ce qu'elle aime c'est les grosses caresses derrière les oreilles. »

Kurt dévisage Blaine un moment avant de se sentir à nouveau en sécurité et de baisser sa garde. Le bouclé en profite pour s'approcher avec le chat dans les bras pour le déposer sur le lit. D'abord retissant, le châtain finit par approcher sa main et comme lui montre Blaine à caresser l'animal. Rapidement, il apprécie la texture et se familiarise avec la boule de poils qui se love sur ses genoux et ronronne à n'en plus finir.

Blaine quitte la chambre sur cette image de Kurt, le sourire aux lèvres et l'esprit totalement obnubilé par le chat.

« Et bien, où est-il ? »

« Il ne va pas venir ce soir les gars, il est encore très fragile et méfiant. »

Blaine s'installe dans leur installation de coussin et hausse les épaules. Il est un peu déçu que Kurt ne sois pas venu, et par-dessus tout ça le gêne de le savoir seul dans sa chambre, mais il sait également que la confiance a mit du temps à s'installer entre Kurt et lui et qu'elle est encore extrêmement tangente. Mercedes l'observe attentivement avant de lui poser la question dont elle redoute la réponse.

« Es que les Poudriers ont eu le temps de lui faire beaucoup de mal ? »

Blaine relève les yeux vers elle d'un coup et ils affichent à présent une lueur sombre, parlant d'eux même et envoyant un frisson déroutant dans le dos de Sam et Mercedes, bien trop au courant de ce que ces pauvres créatures peuvent bien endurer.

« Son corps était recouvert de coupures, brulures et autres blessures quand je l'ai trouvé. Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qu'il a pu endurer. Grand père n'a pas voulu me le dire »

La parenthèse est rapidement close avec ça, les trois amis ayant vraiment besoin de décompresser, ils mettent le premier film qu'ils trouvent et s'installent confortablement, grignotant et commentant les passages qu'ils apprécient, rattrapant le temps perdus et échangeant sur leur vie respective. Cependant, très vite Blaine ne parvient plus à suivre attentivement le DVD qu'il adore pourtant, ses pensées ne cessent de partir vers la porte du fond du couloir et la fatigue le tiraille. A la moitié du film, il pousse un bâillement à se décrocher la mâchoire, heureusement Mercedes intervient.

« Tu veux qu'on stoppe le film mon chou, tu dois être vraiment crevé après tout, la journée a été longue. »

« Maintenant que tu le dis, oui. »

«Tu prends le canapé du coup, puisque Kurt occupe la chambre du fond. »

Blaine n'a pas réfléchit à ça mais il parait évidant qu'il va devoir dormir sur le canapé, or le canapé de Sam et Mercedes a vraiment besoin d'un bon coup de neuf tant les ressorts sont pourris. Il soupire puis hoche la tête à l'attention de Mercedes, enfin il se lève et part en direction du couloir.

« Je vais donner sa potion à Kurt, je vous dis bonne nuit du coup. »

Il dépose un baiser sur la joue de chacun qui lui souhaitent bonne nuit à leur tour et se dirige vers la chambre.

Il entre à nouveau après avoir frappé et trouve Kurt recroquevillé sur lui-même, le chat toujours posé dans ses bras. Il ne lit plus et semble être extrêmement tendu et apeuré. Il regarde Blaine s'avancer et fouiller dans l'un de ses sacs avant d'en ressortir l'habituel fiole jaune au gout peu enviable.

« Désolé, mais c'est l'heure de ta potion. »

Kurt se contente de grimacer mais il attrape le flacon tout de même et bois le contenu rapidement.

« Bien, je vais aller prendre ma douche et je reviens, je n'en ai que pour cinq minutes. »

Blaine se rend sous la douche et se lave en vitesse. Maintenant qu'il sait que Kurt parle sa langue, il à l'intention de le faire parler un peu aussi et comprendre le sentiment de peur qui semblait l'habité tout à l'heure et qui le régit depuis leur rencontre. Il veut en apprendre plus également sur lui, sa vie de sirène tant différente de la sienne et d'où il vient, si il a des frères et sœurs … Parce que les sirènes ont toujours fascinées Blaine et à présent qu'il a la chance de pouvoir en côtoyer une, il ne va pas se priver. D'autant plus que Kurt est de loin la créature la plus fascinante qu'il est vu, tant dans sa personne que dans sa personnalité.

Il revient dans la chambre, simplement habillé d'un boxer et d'un vieux tee-shirt. Kurt le regarde avec des yeux ronds et se redresse sur son lit pour lui montrer la place qu'il lui a faite sur le matelas afin qu'il puisse s'asseoir. Cela fait sourire Blaine, auparavant il s'installait toujours à une distance raisonnable de lui mais Kurt semble près à franchir une barrière.

« Alors, maintenant que tu parles, je compte bien en apprendre un peu plus sur toi et … »

« Blaine ? Es qu'on pourrait sauter la partie paroles ce soir ? Et juste dormir ? »

Blaine se sent rougir mais il tente de masquer sa déception en se relevant soudainement du lit.

« Oui oui, bien sur, si tu es fatigué je t'en pris. »

Il s'apprête à partir mais la main toujours aussi douce de Kurt lui retint le poignet et il se retourne d'un coup vers le châtain.

« Blaine, je … J'ai un peu peur ici, es que … Es que tu pourrais dormir ici avec moi ? »

Blaine a besoin de secouer la tête pour être bien sur d'avoir bien entendu, cela fait beaucoup en une journée et les événements se sont tant enchainé qu'il se demande pendant au moins une minute si il n'est pas tout bonnement entrain de rêver. Puis il se ravise et fait le tour de la pièce des yeux, la chambre est plutôt petite et trainer un canapé ou ne serait ce qu'un matelas risque d'être périlleux. Cependant, pour Kurt, Blaine trainerai un éléphant en plomb dans un dé à coudre … Et c'est la seule métaphore qu'il a trouvé pour le moment.

Kurt hésite à paniquer quand il voit qu'il vient de plonger Blaine dans un bug monumentale puisque celui-ci le fixe sans bouger ni même parler. Alors qu'il s'apprête à reprendre la parole, Blaine sort de sa torpeur et se met à parler très vite, visiblement excité par la proposition.

« Bien … Bien sur si tu veux je … Je vais aller trouver un … Un matelas ou même des coussins … Peut être que le tapis est assez moelleux pour dormir à même le sol et … Enfin avec quelques couvertures dessus et … Je comprends que tu es besoin de compagnie … Je … Je crois que moi aussi j'en ai besoin en faite. Tu sais je … Enfin ce n'est pas important … Je vais aller trouver ce matelas ou quelque chose, je reviens ! »

Kurt a un peu de mal à le suivre avec tout les gestes qu'il rajoute à la parole tout en faisant les cents pas dans la chambre, mais lorsque Blaine s'apprête à sortir de nouveau il le retient une nouvelle fois par la main, couvrant ses joues d'une charmante couleur framboise alors qu'il sourit timidement au bouclé.

« Je … Je pense que ce lit est largement assez grand pour deux personnes voir pour six. »

Blaine se stoppe instantanément à cette nouvelle proposition et c'est à son tour de regarder Kurt avec des yeux ronds, faisant bouillir son cerveau à toute vitesse pour refréner ses émotions et ses pulsions. Il se répète inlassablement dans sa tête que Kurt est son protégé, qu'il est assez blessé comme ça et il essaye de ne pas penser au fait que le corps parfait et si attirant de Kurt va se trouver à ses cotés toute la nuit. Kurt tire la couverture pour laisser entrer Blaine et celui-ci vient automatiquement se lover entre les draps, à une distance raisonnable de Kurt.

Ils se retrouvent tout les deux faces à faces à se contempler en silence, le sourire aux lèvres, Blaine, comme Kurt d'ailleurs, sent son cœur s'emballer à chaque respiration de l'ange en face de lui qu'il peut sentir sur son visage. Kurt décide de briser le silence après quelques minutes.

« Euh, Blaine ? Tu devrais aller éteindre la lumière ? »

« Mmmmmh vas y toi, il fait bien trop bon la dessous pour que je sorte de sous cette couette. »

« Blaine, je ne peux pas vraiment marcher enfaite. »

Blaine se rend compte aussitôt qu'il a fait une nouvelle gaffe et regarde intensément Kurt pour voir s'il lui en veut. Mais le châtain affiche un sourire sincère et presque moqueur tandis qu'il fait signe de sa tête vers la lumière. Blaine se décide à se lever pour appuyer sur l'interrupteur, laissant seulement une lampe de chevet allumé. Lorsque la pièce se plonge dans l'obscurité, Blaine se précipite vers le lit, comme si des monstres s'apprêtaient à le manger s'il ne rentre pas à l'abri. Il se recroqueville sous la couette et sourie à nouveau à Kurt à qui il fait à nouveau face. Ce dernier le scanne du regard et quand il se sent assez en confiance, il se rapproche doucement.

« Tu sais je …. Je fais tout ses cauchemars la nuit, je n'arrive pas bien à dormir. Ca me fatigue énormément. »

Blaine se redresse aussitôt, si Kurt a besoin de parler il veut lui offrir une oreille attentive pour l'aider à se remettre de son mal être.

« Je sais, je t'entendais crier et pleurer chez grand père. Je n'osais pas vraiment te rejoindre parce qu'il disait que tu pouvais m'attaquer facilement dans ses moments là. »

« Il avait raison. Es que … Es que cela stop ? Les cauchemars ? »

« Ca dépend, Cooper, mon frère, dit que je suis un excellent attrapeur de mauvais rêve et qu'à chaque fois qu'on dort dans la même chambre, il passe une nuit parfaite. Peut être que ça marchera pour toi. »

Kurt et Blaine rient de cette aveux et se regardent encore plus intensément dans les yeux, encore un peu plus proche l'un de l'autre. Blaine aperçoit au coin des yeux de son protégé, des perles fins prêtent à couler le long de ses joues de porcelaine.

« Je … Je suis vraiment content de t'avoir rencontré Blaine, je me sens en sécurité avec toi. J'ai tellement peur qu'ils me reprennent avec eux, qu'ils me retrouvent et me fasse toutes ses choses horribles. Comment ont-ils pu ? Je n'y survivrais pas et …»

A ce moment là, Kurt finit par pleurer pour de bon et Blaine ne réfléchit pas avant de combler l'espace entre eux et de prendre la sirène dans ses bras. Le châtain se tend et frémit au début au contact mais se laisse finalement aller un instant après. Blaine serre Kurt contre lui et lui murmure des paroles rassurantes et apaisantes pour le calmer.

« Chut…. et ne t'en fais pas d'accord, ils ne te toucheront plus je te le promets. Je te protège maintenant, ils ne te feront plus de mal. »

« Peux-tu …. Me chanter une chanson ? »

« Bien sur »

Finalement, Kurt, rassuré et bercé par les bras chauds et la voix splendide de Blaine, fini par s'endormir, suivit de près par le bouclé lui-même trop heureux de pouvoir serrer et savourer ce magnifique corps chaud contre le sien.

La nuit reste agité puisque Kurt se réveille trois fois en sueur et hurlant de peur, mais cette fois ci, Blaine est juste à ses cotés et peux le serrer un peu plus fort dans ses bras pour le calmer et le rassurer avant qu'il ne se rendorme.

Au matin, Kurt est le premier à ouvrir les yeux, les événements de la veille lui revienne en mémoire rapidement et lorsqu'il tente de bouger son corps lui fait atrocement souffrir. En tournant la tête, il voit Blaine toujours profondément endormi et serrant son corps dans ses bras. Il hésite à le réveiller mais finit par le secouer comme un pommier pour qu'il ouvre les yeux.

« Mmmmh, veux dormir… »

« Blaine, on a un problème.. »

« Demain le problème … »

« Blaine s'il te plait, je ne me suis pas transformé hier et aujourd'hui j'ai très mal, ton grand père avait dit tout les jours pendant la convalescence et maintenant nous n'avons plus de piscine. »

Blaine se redresse d'un coup en entendant cela. C'est vrai qu'il n'a pas pensé à ça quand il est partit à la hâte, il a emporté toutes les potions et crèmes de Kurt mais pour la transformation quotidienne il ne sait pas comment faire.

Kurt gémit de douleur quand Blaine fait bouger le lit un peu trop violement et le bouclé se répand aussitôt en excuse. Dans le mouvement, le drap est tombé sur ses pieds révélant son érection matinale particulièrement présente à cause de cette nuit. Il fait un mouvement rapide pour la cacher mais Kurt ne semble pas l'avoir vu, trop souffrant qu'il est à ce moment.

« Ok… Je …. Ne bouge pas d'accord je vais … aller voir Sam pour voir si il connait un endroit et … Tu veux manger quelque chose ? J'ai pris tes crèmes pour les … Blessures et … voila. »

Kurt se contente de hocher la tête, serrant les dents sous la douleur qui le traverse maintenant. Il n'en faut pas plus à Blaine pour se précipiter dans la cuisine et préparer à manger à Kurt en grignotant au passage un bout de pain. Sam et Mercedes déjà assit à la table du petit déjeuner le regarde s'exciter un sourire aux lèvres et décident de ne pas poser de question pour l'instant.

Blaine prend le plateau au préalable préparé et se rend à la chambre où Kurt est toujours roulé en boule. Il dépose le plateau et fouille son sac à la recherche des crèmes de son grand père.

Kurt tend difficilement une main vers la tartine beurrée par Blaine et en avale un petit bout avant de se replier sur lui, le brun s'en rends compte et se place alors sur le lit, ne sachant pas vraiment comment entreprendre ce qu'il s'apprête à faire.

« Kurt, tu dois prendre ces deux potions et … J'ai la crème si tu veux je … Tu veux la mettre tout seul ou … »

« Blaine je me fou que ce soit toi, ton grand père s'en chargeais bien avant, j'ai besoin que tu me l'applique, j'ai trop mal pour bouger. »

Blaine s'exécute aussitôt et débouchonne la crème avant de s'en mettre sur les mains tandis que Kurt avale rapidement ses deux potions.

Il hésite une nouvelle fois mais Kurt ne lui laisse pas le temps de se poser plus de questions en baissant prudemment et sans aucune gêne son pantalon de pyjama et retirant son Tee shirt, grimaçant à chaque mouvement. A présent en boxer, pour le soulagement de Blaine, il se tourne sur le dos pour que le brun lui applique la crème en premier sur les jambes.

Ce dernier reste une seconde abasourdit par la beauté du garçon, puis par ses blessures encore bien profonde pour la plus part qu'il n'a jamais observé d'aussi prêt. Il passe délicatement ses mains sur les jambes frêles de Kurt, le massant doucement et gardant en permanence son regard plongé dans le sien pour observer ses expressions, s'arrêtant quand celui-ci grimace de douleur un peu trop. Il continue sur le torse en meilleur état tout de même que la première fois dans cette boite en bois. Kurt semble se détendre un peu sous les mains puissantes de Blaine et lui adresse un sourire soulagé avant de se retourner sur le ventre pour que Blaine s'occupe de son dos.

Le silence continue de régner dans la chambre tandis que Blaine perpétue ses mouvements sur le dos de Kurt, accentuant peut être plus que nécessaire son massage pour continuer d'entendre les petits gémissements maintenant de soulagement que le châtain pousse.

Au bout d'un moment, Kurt se remet sur le dos et attrape le tube de crème dans les mains de Blaine.

« Merci, mes muscles sont beaucoup moins tendus maintenant je peux finir moi-même, mais il est toujours nécessaire de trouver une piscine ou bien une plage. N'importe qu'elle étendu d'eau.»

« Bien sur, mais que veux tu finir, j'ai déjà passé de la crème partout ? »

A cette question Kurt baisse les yeux et ses joues se teintent d'un rouge honteux. Blaine s'en rend compte et enchaine directement.

« Excuse moi, ça ne me regarde pas. Je te laisse manger ton petit déjeuner, je vais essayer de trouver un endroit où tu pourras te baigner. Es que par hasard une baignoire est suffisante ?»

« Non Blaine pas une baignoire ! »

« Oh ok désolé je …. Vais chercher. »

Kurt hoche la tête et Blaine sort doucement de la chambre, des questions plein la tête.

« Bonjour à toi aussi Blainou ! »

**Et voila pour cette semaine, dites moi vos impressions **

**A bientôt !**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey nouveau chapitre, car je suis en vacances officiellement et que je prévois d'en poster maintenant plus régulièrement pour vous : )**

**Coté Reviews, aucune pour le dernier chapitre mais merci au followers et ce qui mettent l'histoire en favoris. Ca fait tout autant plaisir : )**

**Je vous laisse découvrir le chapitre ! Gros Bisous !**

**IMPORTANT - Les passages en italiques sont ceux dit dans la langue de Kurt pour éviter les confusions.**

« Bonjour à toi aussi Blainou ! »

« Excusez moi les gars je … c'est un peu compliqué ce matin. Bonjour. »

« T'inquiète va, on comprend. Par contre je crois que tu as des choses à nous raconter puisque tu n'as pas dormi sur le canapé cette nuit… »

Blaine, Sam et Mercedes sont autour de la table de la cuisine, profitant d'un copieux petit déjeuner préparé par la jeune femme.

Blaine s'attendait à une telle question mais il n'a honnêtement pas le temps pour l'instant pour se genre de broutille.

« Plus tard Mercy, es que vous connaitriez une piscine fermée au public ou quelque chose comme ça ? »

Les deux autres ne posent pas de questions, ils savent que quand Blaine à son air sérieux, il faut lui répondre rapidement et efficacement.

« Et bien, en ce moment la piscine flottante de Barretto Point est fermée et n'est pas vraiment surveillée donc tu peux facilement t'y introduire. En plus elle est entourée d'arbre donc personne ne pourra vous voir normalement.»

Blaine sort aussitôt son IPhone et cherche l'adresse sur internet, il la trouve facilement et découvre avec soulagement qu'elle est toute proche de l'appartement.

« Donc, maintenant que tu as eu ta réponse, es qu'on peux avoir la notre ? »

Mercedes lui adresse un sourire espiègle pendant qu'elle pose sa question et Sam semble s'intéresser de très près également à la réaction de Blaine. Celui-ci soupir mais leur répond finalement avant de se lever.

« Kurt avait peur de dormir seul alors je suis resté avec lui dans la chambre où nous avons DORMI ! »

Il exagère le dernier mot en lançant un regard sans réplique à ses deux amis avant de leur adresser un sourire joueur.

Mercedes et Sam se lancèrent un regard quand le bouclé fut partit. Cette conversation est loin d'être finie.

Blaine toque à la porte de la chambre avant de se faufiler à l'intérieur pour retrouver Kurt toujours en boule et n'ayant presque pas touché à son repas.

« Kurt, tu dois manger, c'est important ! »

« Je … Je ne me sens pas très bien. »

« Ecoute j'ai trouvé une piscine, tu veux qu'on y aille maintenant ? »

«_ Oui s'il te plait_ »

Blaine est d'abord surpris par le retour du langage de Kurt mais il ne lui en tient pas rigueur pour l'instant. Kurt est probablement trop fatigué physiquement et mentalement pour réfléchir dans sa langue. Il a reconnu le mot « oui » alors il attrape des vêtements pour Kurt rapidement et lui tend pendant qu'il va se changer dans la salle de bain. Il en ressort cinq minutes plus tard et voit Kurt, lui aussi prêt à partir. Il sort alors manteaux, écharpes et bonnets afin d'emmitoufler Kurt pour ne pas qu'il attrape froid. Après quelques secondes de réflexion il se dit qu'il aura besoin de ses bras un minimum pour accéder à la piscine et décide alors de prendre Kurt sur son dos.

Celui-ci semble bien comprendre l'idée puisqu'il s'accroche à son cou et passe ses jambes frêles autour des hanches de Blaine. Ils sortent de la chambre comme ça et trouvent un appartement vide de Mercedes et Sam probablement sortit faire des courses. Kurt en profite pour observer un peu plus les alentours mais bien vite la douleur le reprend et il blottit son visage dans le cou de Blaine en resserrant ses bras autour de lui, inspirant l'odeur apaisante pour se concentrer sur autre chose. Le pauvre bouclé reste tout retourné par cette proximité et se retient de justesse avant que ses hormones ne lui jouent des tours. Ils descendent dans la rue peu fréquentée à cette heure là pour le plus grand soulagement des deux hommes et Blaine emprunte les rues les plus petites et sombres pour se rendre à la piscine.

Ils y parviennent au bout de 8 minutes de marche silencieuse où Blaine n'a même pas eu l'impression de fléchir sous le poids de Kurt. Ils tombent face à une grille fermée mais facilement franchissable. Blaine respire un bon coup avant de lâcher les jambes de Kurt pour que celui-ci reste accroché seul puisqu'il a besoin de ses bras.

La barrière est vite franchit et Blaine constate que Sam avait raison en disant qu'il n'aurait pas de problème pour s'infiltrer.

Aucune caméra de surveillance ni gardien. La voix est libre et Blaine l'emprunte sans hésiter pour se retrouver face à une piscine de taille moyenne dont l'eau est complètement lisse, aucunement troublé par un tas de personnes.

Kurt parait se détendre sur son dos à la vision de l'eau et il presse un peu plus ses jambes contre les hanches de Blaine pour lui faire comprendre d'avancer. Le bouclé le dépose sur un transat et le regarde quelques secondes, se demandant vraisemblablement ce qu'il est supposé faire.

« Blaine ? Il faut que tu m'aide à aller dans l'eau, comme ton grand père le faisait. »

« Oh oui, bien sur je … allons y. »

Il n'a pas vraiment pensé à ça en sortant de l'appartement ce matin et n'a donc pas de maillot, il fait toute fois glisser ses vêtements rapidement pour se retrouver en boxer. Il sent immédiatement la température polaire le saisir et hésite à courir dans tout les sens pour se réchauffer, au moins le froid glacial empêche son corps de réagir hormonalement parlant. Lorsqu'il relève la tête vers Kurt il reste complètement bouche bée de le voire déjà entièrement nu et attendant que le bouclé est fini, un air toute à fait naturel sur le visage et sans aucune gêne, ses vêtements pliés soigneusement à ses cotés.

« Tu … Tu n'as pas vraiment de problème avec la nudité enfaite. »

Kurt le regarde surpris par cette question. Blaine peut lire dans son regard que celui-ci l'observe comme ci ce qu'il venait de dire était tout à fait absurde et que tout le monde se mettait facilement nu en public.

« Je n'ai pas vraiment eu l'habitude de m'habiller sous l'océan. »

« Oui mais tu avais une queue en écaille pour cacher euh …. Pour te recouvrir un peu disons. »

« Mon corps te gêne ? »

« Non bien sur que non ton corps est … Il est très …très bien mais je enfin …. »

Kurt ne voit pas très bien où il veut en venir et Blaine décide de laisser tomber cette conversation. Au lieu de ça, il s'approche de la sirène tout en gardant ses yeux le plus au nord possible, et l'attrape délicatement dans ses bras, frissonnant au contact de leurs deux peaux nues. Il le porte ensuite jusqu'au bord de l'eau et frémit légèrement au contact froid du liquide. Cependant, il continu tout de même à avancer pour se retrouver immergé jusqu'à la taille, hoquetant face au froid écrasant du liquide. C'est à ce moment là que Kurt passe soudainement ses bras autour de son cou, comme Blaine l'a tant vu faire avec son grand père et qui lui a toujours fait envie.

Kurt se tortille dans ses bras, il souffre visiblement et se concentre autour du cou de Blaine pour ne pas crier, le visage enfoui dans le creux de son épaule. Le brun ne sait pas vraiment quoi faire pour l'aider alors il passe juste sa main dans le dos du garçon pour l'apaiser tandis que l'autre soutien toujours les genoux de Kurt.

Bientôt, Blaine sent contre son poignet une matière plus rugueuse et dure que la peau habituellement si douce de Kurt. Quand il y regarde de près, il aperçoit à la place des jambes du châtain, une queue en écailles bleus et scintillante au soleil. Kurt continue à se tenir à lui, encore secoué de spasmes de douleurs avant de se laisser glisser au fond de la piscine.

Blaine se dirige alors vers le rebord et observe la sirène commencer ses tours sous l'eau et s'amuser à éclabousser la terre avec sa queue. C'est un spectacle dont il ne se lacera sans doute jamais, Kurt à l'air si épanoui à nager à toute vitesse dans l'eau. Dans son élément, le châtain retrouve un sourire sincère qui chauffe le cœur de Blaine et parfois il se surprend même à vouloir lui aussi pouvoir se métamorphoser en sirène. Puis il imagine la tête que ferait son père en le voyant avec une queue en écaille et si cela lui poserait problème pour exercer des expériences sur son propre fils. Probablement pas !

Blaine est tellement plongé dans ses pensées qu'il ne remarque pas que Kurt a finit de nager comme un fou, ce dernier s'approche à présent d'une manière prédatrice des jambes du brun sous l'eau. Il lui attrape d'un coup et se propulse en avant, ce qui a pour effet évident de faire tomber Blaine la tête la première et lui fait boire la tasse.

Blaine ressort la tête de l'eau, essayant de comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé, mais ses réflexions sont bien vite coupées par un incroyable son cristallin s'échappant de la gorge claire de Kurt. Il rie. D'un rire sincère et joyeux que Blaine n'a encore jamais entendu et honnêtement il pourrait très bien s'habituer à ça. Il prend alors une décision silencieuse de faire rire Kurt le plus souvent possible de ce rire si angélique.

« Ca te fais rire hein ? Tu crois que je ne vais pas me venger pour ça ? Parce que tu as tord. »

Kurt est toujours entrain de rire et ne voit donc pas Blaine arriver par derrière et le soulever dans les airs pour le lancer un peu plus loin dans l'eau. S'en suit une bataille joviale entre les deux garçons qui ne pensent à ce moment là qu'à s'amuser comme deux adolescents qu'ils sont presque encore. Pourtant, Blaine finit par plaquer Kurt contre un bord de la piscine dans le but de l'empêcher de s'échapper pour le couler, mais dès que le châtain se retrouve coincé, ses yeux se noircissent et son visage se ferme. Blaine n'a même pas le temps de réagir qu'une gigantesque vague le projette en arrière et le fait atterrir lourdement sur le dos, hors de la piscine, lui coupant le souffle pendant quelque secondes tandis que la sirène semble l'insulter dans son langage.

Kurt se précipite une seconde plus tard au bord du bassin et se hisse avec les bras pour ramper jusqu'à Blaine, toujours sur le dos.

« Blaine ? Blaine es que ça va ? Je suis vraiment désolé je … Je me suis sentit menacé l'espace d'un instant contre le bord et je … Est-ce que tu vas bien ? »

Blaine n'a pas vraiment retrouvé tout son souffle alors sa réponse manque vraiment de conviction, mais il ne veut surtout pas effrayer Kurt.

« Ca … Ca va j'ai … Connu pire. Laisse-moi … Juste le temps de … reprendre mon souffle. »

Kurt pose alors, surement inconsciemment, sa main sur le torse mouillé de Blaine et celui-ci se concentre le plus possible sur ce contact pour retrouver une respiration normale. Au bout de quelques minutes, il se redresse et observe alors que Kurt a fait disparaitre sa queue et qu'il se retrouve à nouveau nu. De plus, il semble frémir de froid à présent et bientôt Blaine constate que sa peau aussi se retrouve agressée par le vent frais de New York.

Il se lève alors et récupère la grande serviette violette qu'il a pensé à emporter. Tant pis pour lui, Kurt est la priorité et il enveloppe le jeune homme comme un burrito pour ne pas qu'il attrape froid. Kurt semble toujours honteux de son attaque et n'ose pas regarder Blaine, ses joues sont colorés d'un rouge pivoine et ses yeux sont dirigés vers le sol où sa main arrache nerveusement des brins d'herbes.

« Tu … Tu devrais venir avec moi sous la serviette, elle est assez grande pour nous deux et je ne sais pas vraiment comment je vais faire, si tu tombe malade, pour me soigner. »

Blaine ne réagit pas tout de suite le temps d'analyser la proposition de Kurt, il ne serait rien contre partageait une serviette avec lui mais il ne fait pas confiance à une certaine partie de son anatomie pour rester calme lors de cette possible proximité. Cependant, le froid à raison de lui et bientôt il se retrouve collé à Kurt toujours assis par terre, les deux jeunes hommes enroulés sous la serviette moelleuse. Ils restent silencieux mais le sourire de Blaine rassure Kurt quand au fait qu'il ne lui en veut pas et la gêne entre eux disparait.

Finalement, ils décident de partir après au moins deux heures où Kurt à l'air de s'être bien mieux revigoré que les dernières fois. Ils rentrent à l'appartement, Kurt sur le dos de Blaine et le brun file aussitôt dans la chambre du fond pour éviter à Kurt une rencontre avec Sam et Mercedes pour l'instant. Il dépose le châtain sur le lit, lui donne sa potion et ressort après lui avoir proposé un déjeuner.

Mercedes et Sam sont revenus et travaillent à présent tout deux sur la petite table du salon. Blaine, intrigué, s'approche d'eux alors qu'ils ne relèvent même pas la tête, signalant ainsi qu'ils l'ont vu.

« Hey les gars, je peux savoir sur quoi vous bossez ? »

Sam fait un bond d'approximativement trois mètres tandis que Mercedes le regarde les yeux au ciel.

« Mec tu m'a putin de fait flipper, préviens la prochaine fois que tu entre dans une pièce. »

« Nous avons une nouvelle mission pour les Escapés Blainou, c'est Joe qui nous l'a apporté. Il voulait que tu l'a fasses avec nous mais on lui a dit que tu étais occupé sans lui dire avec quoi et il a confirmé qu'effectivement tu étais pour l'instant coché indisponible sur sa liste. »

« OK, qu'elle est cette mission ? Si elle ne sort pas de la ville je pourrais tout à fait vous aider. Ca fait longtemps que je ne suis pas allé sur le terrain. »

« Il y a un transfert au bord de la baie, des papiers intéressants et des têtes à faire tomber. Ca va être joyeux. »

Sam se lève et vient s'appuyer contre l'épaule de son meilleur ami avant de continuer.

« Ne t'en fais pas B, si on a besoin de toi, on te demandera sans problème. Tu pourras même amener ton petit-ami poisson. »

A cette dernière remarque, Blaine s'étouffe à moitié avec son propre air. Puis il entame une bagarre amicale contre Sam en les faisant tout les deux tomber sur le canapé. Mercedes est obligée de se lever et de s'éloigner du salon pour éviter de se prendre un coup. Mine de rien, elle est heureuse de revoir Blaine et que Sam se remette un peu à déconner. Quand Blaine est loin d'eux pendant longtemps, ils ont tendances à déprimer.

En arrivant dans la cuisine, la jeune femme entend le bruit typique du micro ondes qui laisse retentir son bip sonore à travers la pièce pour annoncer que le plat est près. Mercedes ouvre la porte et se doute alors qu'il s'agit du repas de Kurt, Blaine ne mange pas aussi sainement. Elle jette un coup d'œil au salon où le brun semble avoir complètement oublié sa préparation pour une séance de rire et bavardage en tout genre avec Sam. Elle n'a pas le cœur à les déranger alors elle sort un plateau, dépose dessus l'assiette encore chaude, des couverts et de l'eau et porte le tout jusqu'à la chambre de la sirène qu'elle s'apprête finalement à véritablement rencontrer pour la première fois.

**Et voila pour cette semaine, **

**Alors qu'elle va être la réaction de Kurt quand il verra Mercedes ?**

**Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine mes petits et ….**

**Reviews !**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey ! Alors j'ai complètement zappé de poster ce chapitre dimanche ! N'hésitez pas à venir me réveiller quand j'oublie, comme je suis en vacances je ne fais pas forcement attention à quel jour on est **

**Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews ça fait tellement plaisir… Pour y répondre, en ce qui concerne le Kliss je viens de l'écrire dans mes chapitres en avances donc je ne sais pas trop au quel cela correspondra pour vous mais patience **

**Niveau nombre de chapitre, je pars sur un bon 40 mais si vous ne vous lassez pas je peux continuer ! **

**Merci pour vos encouragements et bonne lecture ….**

**IMPORTANT - Les passages en italiques sont ceux dit dans la langue de Kurt pour éviter les confusions.**

Mercedes toque doucement à la porte et attend patiemment un « entrez » calme de la part de Kurt. Elle pousse la poignet et comme elle s'y attend, reçois aussitôt un regard perçant et effrayé de la part de la sirène. Celui-ci s'est entourée d'une sorte de bulle de protection et marmonne des paroles dans une langue que Mercedes n'a jamais entendue. Elle réagit assez vite cependant, c'étant attendu à un tel accueil après ce que Blaine avait raconté sur lui.

« Hey, ne t'inquiète pas d'accord, je m'appelle Mercedes et je suis l'ami de Blaine, je suis juste venue t'apporter ton repas. »

Kurt reste tendu et en retrait sur le lit, analysant au peigne fin tout les faits et gestes de la jeune femme qui pourrait l'amener à l'attaquer.

Mercedes ne se décourage absolument pas face au manque de réponse et ose un pas en avant afin de poser du bout des doigts le plateau sur le coffre au pied du lit.

« Je t'ai rajouté une gaufre pour le dessert, on en a acheté Sam et moi à la boulangerie du coin et crois moi c'est les meilleurs de New York. » Elle laisse échapper un petit rire avant qu'Amber ne sorte de sous le lit et saute sur le drap, se couchant sur les jambes de Kurt qui ne quitte pas Mercedes d'une seconde.

« Wow, on dirait que tu as une sacrée veine. D'habitude Amber ne se laisse pas approcher aussi facilement. »

Mercedes ose un autre pas en avant puis un second et c'est à ce moment là que Kurt lui adresse la parole pour la première fois d'une voix à la fois terrifiée et inquiète mais également froide, lui signalant clairement qu'elle n'est pas la bienvenue.

« _Où … Où est Blaine ?_ »

La jeune femme ne comprend pas sa langue, mais le prénom Blaine sortant de la bouche de la sirène lui fait deviner qu'il veut savoir où il se trouve.

« Il est dans le salon mon chou, tu sais, quand il discute avec Sam, ils deviennent indécollable pendant des heures. Ca fait longtemps qu'ils ne se sont pas vus alors ils ont besoin de rattraper le temps perdu. Mais il ne va pas tarder à revenir s'occuper de toi. »

Kurt se contente d'acquiescer très légèrement, toujours sur la défensive. Lorsque Mercedes fais un pas de plus et tend sa main vers Kurt celui-ci fait immédiatement apparaitre dans sa main une flamme bleue luminescente avec laquelle il menace la jeune femme si elle continue à s'avancer. Heureusement, la porte s'ouvre à ce moment là et Blaine fait son apparition. Il ne lui faut qu'une seconde pour se rendre compte de se qu'il se passe et d'attraper Mercedes par le bras pour la tirer brusquement en arrière avant de se mettre devant elle, les bras en signe de paix face au châtain.

« Hey, doucement Kurt, respire calmement d'accord, tout vas bien se passer, c'est juste mon amie Mercedes et tu ne crains absolument rien avec elle croit moi. »

Kurt se sent partagé, il balade ses yeux entre Blaine et Mercedes, cherchant à savoir s'il peut lui faire confiance ou pas. Blaine s'approche doucement du lit et vient se placer à coté de Kurt, aussi près que sa bulle de protection lui permet.

« Je te promets que tu n'a rien à craindre, vous allez bien vous entendre j'en suis sur, elle n'est absolument pas méchante, juste un peu taquine de temps en temps. Oh et surtout, si elle te propose de parler d'Aretha tu en as pour des heures.»

Il dit la dernière phrase en riant et cela a le mérite de faire sourire Kurt timidement. Il fait également disparaitre sa bulle mais conserve dans sa main la petite flamme bleutée. Mercedes reste en retrait pour l'instant aussi immobile que possible tandis qu'elle observe Blaine agir avec un sourire attendrit sur le visage.

Le bouclé s'approche à pas de fourmi et tout doucement place une main sur l'épaule du garçon, puis il fait glisser sa main sur le dos de Kurt et enfin, finit par le serrer dans ses bras pour le détendre. Kurt ne lâche pas pour autant Mercedes du regard mais fait disparaitre sa flamme et respire ostensiblement le parfum apaisant de Blaine à plein poumon tandis que ce dernier continue à débiter des paroles rassurantes.

C'est à ce moment là que la porte s'ouvre une deuxième fois assez violement pour que le bâtant aille claquer contre le mur. Sam se tient dans l'embrassure, une cuisse de poulet à la main et un air étonné sur le visage de voire Mercedes dans la chambre ainsi que Blaine et Kurt dans une étreinte serrée. Cependant, le câlin ne dure pas car aussitôt que Sam entre dans la chambre, Kurt est à nouveau pris d'un sursaut conséquent et enclenche une nouvelle fois sa bulle de protection, projetant Blaine en arrière qui s'écrase lamentablement contre une étagère pour la deuxième fois de la journée.

« Blaine ?! »

Mercedes et Sam font mine de se précipiter vers lui mais Blaine les arrête d'un signe de main tandis qu'il se masse le bas du dos de l'autre douloureusement.

« Sortez tout les deux ! Maintenant ! »

« Mais Blainou je … »

« SORTEZ ! »

Sam et Mercedes n'argumentent pas plus et prennent la direction du salon non sans se poser un tas de questions sur ce qu'ils ont pu jusqu'à présent apercevoir de la sirène.

Blaine se redresse difficilement et plonge son regard dans celui de Kurt qui semble mélangé entre la méfiance et le regret d'avoir une nouvelle fois blessé Blaine.

_« Kurt, aie confiance en moi. »_

Parler dans sa langue à l'effet attendu puisque Kurt abaisse à nouveau ses défenses et laisse Blaine le prendre une nouvelle fois dans ses bras où cette fois ci il répond à l'étreinte. Il faut au moins cinq minutes pour que Kurt se détende complètement dans les bras de Blaine, celui-ci inspire profondément dans les cheveux châtain du garçon, profitant de cette proximité au maximum.

Quand il sent qu'il va mieux, Blaine se détache de Kurt mais conserve tout de même ses mains autour des siennes.

« Kurt, je sais que c'est dur pour toi d'apporter ta confiance aux autres, mais Sam et Mercedes sont là pour t'aider autant que moi. Et je pense que ça te ferra du bien de parler aussi avec quelqu'un d'autre. Tout le monde n'est pas digne de confiance, mais c'est à toi de voire à travers les gens ce qu'ils cherchent vraiment à t'apporter. En plus, je ne te laisserais jamais avec des gens mal intentionnés. »

Kurt acquiesce doucement de la tête, toujours peu convaincue. Blaine ne lui laisse cependant pas le choix quand à sa future acceptante des deux autres humains en lui annonçant la prochaine étape de sa guérison.

« Grand père m'a dit que nous devrions commencer à te faire remarcher la troisième semaine et je vais avoir besoin de Sam pour ça. »

« Il ressemble tant à l'un d'eux, ceux qui m'ont fait du mal. L'un était aussi blond et grand. »

« Mais ce n'est pas l'un d'eux, je te le promets, c'est mon meilleur ami. »

Blaine passe sa main sur la joue de Kurt et la caresse doucement, il semble réfléchir un instant avant de proposer à la sirène une alternative.

« Es que cela t'aiderais de parler un peu avec eux ? Je resterais près de toi je te le promets. »

« Ok »

Kurt se mort la lèvre nerveusement tandis que Blaine se lève et se dirige vers la porte pour passer sa tête par l'entrebâillement.

« Les gars, venez s'il vous plait, mais restez près de la porte. »

Il ne faut pas plus de 10 secondes à Sam et Mercedes pour débarquer dans la petite chambre en se plaçant à une distance plus que raisonnable du lit. Kurt se retend automatiquement mais ne ressort pas sa bulle.

« _Courage Kurt »_

Blaine lui sourit sincèrement et vient s'asseoir sur le bord du lit en attrapant au passage la main de Kurt pour la serrer dans la sienne. A sa grande surprise, Kurt accepte le contact et ne l'a retire pas, il est bien trop occupé à regarder les deux intrus pour cela.

« Alors Kurt, voici Mercedes Jones, 21 ans et venant de Los Angeles et Sam Evans, 20 ans, venant de Lima, comme moi. Surtout ne leur pose pas de questions sur leur éventuelle vie de couple, c'est un sujet tabou bien qu'évidant. »

Les deux amis offrent un regard faussement indigné à Blaine ce qui fait sourire Kurt, puis ils reportent leur attention sur celui-ci.

« Salut Kurt, désolé de t'avoir effrayé tout à l'heure. Ca doit être à cause de ma voix, elle est très grave et viril, mais je peux imiter la voix de Stitch si tu veux. »

Kurt lance un regard intrigué à Blaine qui se contente de ricaner à la bêtise de Sam puis Mercedes prend la parole à son tour.

« Ne fais pas attention à Sam la plus part du temps on n'écoute pas ce qu'il dit … »

« Hey ! »

« … Par contre je suis sur que nous allons bien nous entendre toi et moi. »

Ils discutent ainsi une bonne demi heure, Sam et Mercedes se retenant de poser des questions à Kurt et parlant principalement de leur vie à eux ou des nombreuses bêtises qu'à pu faire Blaine et qui font rire Kurt. Finalement, la rencontre se solde par une réussite puisque Kurt semble plus en confiance bien qu'il n'ait pas placé un mot dans toute la conversation se contentant de hocher la tête de temps en temps. Blaine lui sourit gentiment et le laisse enfin seul pour qu'il mange son déjeuner pendant qu'ils sortent jusqu'à la cuisine.

Une fois réunies à table tout les trois, Sam se met directement à sautiller sur sa chaise, euphorique à l'idée d'avoir parlé à une sirène. Blaine et Mercedes lui laissent 5 minutes de délire avant que le bouclé ne le ramène sur terre.

« Ok je ne sais pas comment t'annoncer ça sans que tu ne saute au plafond Sam mais tu vas également devoir toucher une sirène. Penses-tu pouvoir y survivre ? »

Sam reste muet face à la proposition, légèrement intrigué par le terme « toucher ».

« Kurt a besoin de faire des exercices de rééducation pour marcher à nouveau et tu vas m'être utile pour ça. De plus, je pense que ce serait bien qu'il s'habitue à votre présence car je ne serais peut être pas toujours disponible pour lui. »

Le blond et la jeune femme échangent un regard compréhensif avec Blaine avant d'entamer leurs assiettes, la discussion continue pourtant.

« Quand veux-tu commencer la rééducation ? »

« Idéalement, aujourd'hui. Plus nous commençons tôt mieux ce sera, ils le cherchent toujours et si Kurt est capable de courir quand ils viendront, il sera beaucoup moins vulnérable. »

« Chéri, pourquoi ne l'amène tu pas à la base ? Ils ont des médecins et des sages comme ton grand père qui pourront le soigner.»

« Il est encore trop faible pour que je le trimballe jusqu'à la base, de plus, je veux qu'il soit un minimum entrainé avant d'arriver la bas. Il accorde encore très peu sa confiance et être entouré de personne le rendrait nerveux. Il ne sait rien de notre monde et certaines personnes peuvent avoir de mauvaise intention quand il s'agit de sirène, même du coté des Escapés. »

« Il a raison Mercy, certaines personnes présentes dans nos rangs restent plus ou moins suspectes et Kurt est bien trop précieux pour que l'on prenne le moindre risque. »

Ils continuent le repas en discutant de tout et de rien avant de se lever de table. Mercedes part rapidement après, pour surveillé le lieu assigné dans leur mission du moment, tandis que Sam suit Blaine vers la chambre de Kurt.

« Ok alors, avant que tu ne rentre je te rappelle quelques petits trucs. Pas de questions sur lui, tu ne saute pas de joie comme un fou, pas de mouvements brusques et surtout tu restes sur tes gardes. Une sirène peut devenir dangereuse quand elle se sent menacé et Kurt ne t'apprécie pour l'instant pas beaucoup. »

« De nous deux Anderson, tu es celui qui saute sans arrêt partout et qui faits des mouvements brusques comme les chiots. Pourquoi ne m'aimes t'il pas ? »

« Longue histoire, tu lui rappelle l'un des ses geôliers. »

« Oh, très flatteur, dis lui que je le remercie pour cette comparaison avec un monstre. »

Pour toute réponse, Blaine lui lance un dernier regard d'avertissement avant de pousser la porte de la chambre.

Kurt a finit de manger et il est à présent pelotonné dans sa couette, son regard perdu dans le vide vers la fenêtre d'où on peut apercevoir les grattes ciels de la ville. Blaine s'approche doucement du lit et signale Kurt de sa présence en posant sa main sur ce qui semble être sa cheville. La sirène se redresse un peu, sourit à Blaine, puis pose son regard sur Sam, changeant immédiatement son air en un plus méfiant.

« Ok alors, grand père à noté dans son calepin que les crèmes devront être appliquées après ta séance de marche. Pour le premier jour, on va essayer juste quelques minutes mais tu vas devoir laisser Sam te toucher, tu es prêt ? »

Kurt dévisage Sam puis dirige son regard vers Blaine, le scannant afin de se confirmer qu'il ne risque rien. Il prend une grande inspiration et répond un simple « je suis prêt » dans sa langue, que Blaine comprend approximativement.

Le bouclé fait un signe de tête à son ami qui s'approche alors du lit. Kurt reste tendu mais sa main à présent entre les doigts de Blaine lui donne le courage de se laisser approcher par cet homme. Lentement, Kurt fait glisser ses jambes vers le sol tandis que Blaine et Sam, placés de chaque coté, soutiennent chacun un bras de Kurt sur leur épaules.

La sirène parvint à se tenir debout après quelques tentatives, seulement, Blaine étant plus petit que Sam, sa posture reste peu droite en s'appuyant sur les épaules des deux hommes.

Les premiers pas sont chaotiques, Kurt n'a aucun équilibre et ses jambes le font visiblement encore souffrir, pourtant et il le sait, il doit continuer à marcher pour parvenir à retrouver sa mobilité. Il sent que Blaine et Sam l'aide comme ils le peuvent en le soutenant un maximum, mais au bout de cinq minutes, il ne tient déjà plus et s'effondre dans les bras des deux garçons, accrochant ses mains autour du cou de Blaine pour ne pas glisser d'avantage vers le sol.

« Ola Kurt, ça va ? Tu es trop fatigué pour continuer ? »

« Je … Je veux essayer … encore un peu. »

C'est la première fois qu'il parle dans leur langue avec la présence de Sam dans la pièce mais le grand blond se retient de le faire remarquer, à la place, il lance un regard à Blaine pour savoir la suite des opérations.

« Ok alors on va essayer de continuer, appuie toi plus sur nous si tu veux. »

Kurt concentre ses forces sur ses bras pour se hisser à nouveau debout, il effectue trois autres pas, boitant et cahotant avant de s'effondrer à nouveau. Cette fois ci, Blaine n'a pas le temps de le rattraper et c'est Sam qui le soutient en enroulant autour de sa taille ses bras puissant.

Passé le temps de peur de la chute, Kurt se rend compte de sa position avec le blond et ne réfléchit pas avant de déclencher son bouclier, envoyant valdinguer Sam à l'autre bout de la pièce. Cependant, sans plus aucune aide pour se maintenir debout, il s'affale également sur le sol de la chambre sans pouvoir se redresser.

Blaine regarde la scène se produire au ralentit avant de réagir. Il lance un regard inquiet à Sam pour voir si il va bien, celui-ci hoche la tête en feignant un sourire tandis qu'il se masse le dos sensible, puis il concentre toute son attention sur Kurt. Le châtain a déjà abaissé ses gardes, sa réaction n'ayant été que dut à la surprise, il n'avait aucune intention de blesser Sam. Il regarde Blaine les yeux honteux d'avoir agressé son meilleur ami mais celui-ci ne lui en tint pas rigueur.

« Tu as bien raison, Sam a besoin de se faire secouer un peu de temps en temps. »

« Hey, j'ai entendu ça ! »

Face à l'échange sympathique entre les deux amis, Kurt se permet de sourire à son tour et de tendre les bras vers Blaine qui l'attrape aussitôt en le soulevant contre son torse.

« Je crois qu'on va arrêter là pour aujourd'hui d'accord ? »

Ainsi porté, Kurt se retrouve à quelques centimètres seulement de la bouche du bouclé et leur air se mélange pour ne former qu'un vaste tout de leur deux odeurs. Les yeux plongés l'un dans l'autre, il faut quelques secondes à Kurt pour se rappeler que Blaine lui à posé une question, trop intrigué auparavant par cet humain, si diffèrent des autres, depuis qu'il l'a rencontré et ses sensations bizarre qui le tiraillent depuis.

« Oui je … tu pourrais me ramener sur le lit ? »

Il dit la dernière phrase en baissant la tête, évitant ainsi de prolonger leur affrontement visuelle troublant pour tout les deux. Blaine sourit en réponse et le mène délicatement sur le lit où Kurt se met à masser ses jambes raides.

« Tu veux que Sam t'applique les crèmes ? » questionne Blaine taquin, un grand sourire moqueur sur le visage.

Au début Kurt ne comprend pas qu'il s'agit d'une blague, mais en relevant la tête il aperçoit le sourire narquois de Blaine et décide d'entrer dans son jeu, affichant lui-même un sourire et poussant le bouclé gentiment par la main.

« Non, je sais pertinemment que tu aimes trop le faire toi-même ! »

L'ambigüité de la réponse laisse Blaine un moment étonné par la nouvelle personnalité que Kurt montre à présent, celle d'un garçon tout aussi joueur que lui, comme leur petit moment dans la piscine qui lui a plus plut que ce qu'il n'ose se l'avouer.

Enfin, il répond par un sourire encore plus grand à Kurt avant de chuchoter, pour que lui seul entende, d'une voix qu'il veut sensuelle afin de rester dans leur petit jeu.

« Ne t'impatiente pas trop, j'arrive pour m'occuper de toi. »

Il se retourne ensuite vers Sam, ne manquant pas pour autant le rougissement évidant sur les joues de Kurt.

« Allez mon pote, debout. Il offre sa main à Sam pour que celui-ci se redresse puis lui administre une bourrade amicale sur l'épaule. Ne me dit pas qu'une petite attaque de sirène de rien du tout t'a mis chaos. »

Il affiche un sourire goguenard à Sam en le poussant vers la sortie.

« Rira bien qui rira le dernier Anderson, j'aurais ma vengeance, et puisque je ne peux pas m'approcher de ton protégé, se sera toi qui prendra. »

« Je te laisse réfléchir alors. » Ils se chamaillent encore un peu, toujours aussi heureux de se retrouver avant que Blaine ne retourne dans la chambre, un pot de crème à la main, prêt à soigner Kurt.

**A bientôt les amis !**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey les amis, comment ça va ?**

**Je ne pourrais pas me sentir plus heureuse maintenant parce que j'ai eu mon Bac ! Et l'école pour laquelle j'ai postulée à New York m'a répondue positivement !**

**Du coup je vous poste ce chapitre qui ne reflète pas vraiment ma joie, en effet il s'agit du passé de Kurt ….**

**Merci encore et toujours pour vos reviews et votre intérêt pour ma fic parce que même si vos avis ne sont pas nombreux ils restent adorables et encourageants : )**

**IMPORTANT- Avant de lire ce chapitre, je vous conseille vivement de vous procurer youtube car il y a un passage qui se lit parfaitement en accord avec la chanson d'Agnes Obel – Louretta, et même avec tout son album. Il s'agit du passage relatant le passé de Kurt.**

**Je ne vous en dis pas plus, simple conseille et bon chapitre !**

**IMPORTANT - Les passages en italiques sont ceux dit dans la langue de Kurt pour éviter les confusions.**

La sirène a déjà enlevé ses vêtements, en prenant bien soin de garder son boxer, après la remarque de Blaine sur sa nudité, qui lui moule parfaitement bien ses fesses rondes, du point de vue de Blaine. Le bouclé s'applique à la tache, massant et recouvrant les muscles et les cicatrices sous le regard attentif de Kurt. Leurs regards se croisent de temps en temps pour s'offrir des sourires chaleureux sans pour autant échanger un mot. C'est un moment qu'ils préfèrent tous les deux garder calme de tout échanges verbaux.

Blaine laisse Kurt s'occuper des dernières cicatrices et sort de la chambre pour rejoindre Sam et Mercedes, qui est revenu et fait son rapport. La soirée se passe similaire à celle d'hier, ils mangent tout les trois dans le salon, riant et échangeant toute sorte d'histoire, Kurt ne souhaitant toujours pas se joindre à eux après que Blaine lui ait une nouvelle fois proposé lorsqu'il lui a amené son repas. Puis, Mercedes propose une sortie en boite, même les rebelles des Escapés ont le droit de s'amuser, les deux garçons sautent d'abord de joie avant que Blaine ne se rappelle qu'il ne peut raisonnablement pas laisser Kurt seul ici. De toute façon, le savoir dans sa chambre en solitaire et toujours blessé lui retire bien vite l'envie de faire la fête, car il a l'impression de ne pas avoir grand-chose à fêter

« Allez y, je vais rester là et regarder la télé ou discuter avec lui. »

« Non Blainou, c'est bon, on reste avec toi, ça ne sera de toute façon pas drôle si tu n'es pas là à faire s'évanouir tout le monde avec tes déhanchés sexy. »

« Mais non je vous dit ! De toute façon je suis crevé je vais aller me coucher. Allez vous amuser et vous me raconterez demain. »

« Bon d'accord, mais au moindre problème tu nous appelle d'accord ? »

« Oui Mercy ne t'en fait pas ! »

« Tu veux que je te ramène un beau mec pour te détendre un peu Blainey ? J'ai cru comprendre que tu n'avais pas baisé depuis au moins trois semaines, c'est un record pour toi. »

« Non merci Sam, ça va aller, file avant que je ne t'empêche de te reproduire ce soir toi aussi. »

« On t'aime Blainou ! »

« Moi aussi je vous aimes ! »

Les trois amis se quittent en riant puis Blaine reprend la direction de la chambre de Kurt, trouvant celui-ci plongé dans le livre d'Harry Potter, se mordillant le bout des doigts de plaisir face à l'histoire épique.

« Hey »

« Hey »

« Je te dérange ? »

« Non, bien sur que non, tu peux entrer. »

Kurt laisse automatiquement une place sur le bord du lit en ramenant ses jambes sur le cotés et Blaine s'assoie face à lui, un sourire timide sur les lèvres.

« Je … J'ai pas mal de question enfaite comme tu peux t'en douter, maintenant que je sais que tu connais ma langue je me disais que … »

« Blaine, juste … pose tes questions, je répondrais si je peux. »

Blaine tremble d'impatience, enfin il va pouvoir en apprendre un peu plus sur ce mystérieux garçon qu'il s'efforce de sauver et de faire sourire depuis plus de deux semaines maintenant. Il s'installe un peu plus confortablement en tailleur sur le lit et choisit bien dans l'ordre les questions qu'il s'apprête à poser et qui se battent pour l'instant dans sa tête. Kurt le regarde sereinement de ses yeux magnifiques, amusé par l'excitation soudaine du garçon. Il n'a jamais raconté son histoire à un homme, mais les événements depuis deux semaines lui ont appris qu'il peut faire pleinement confiance à Blaine. Et bizarrement il a le sentiment qu'il pourrait tout confier à ce garçon.

« Alors … euh tout d'abord … Quel âge as-tu ? »

« En année humaine, 21 ans. »

« Wow, juste un an de plus que moi ! Enfin, que veux-tu dire par « année humaine », vous comptez différemment ? »

« Et bien, en sirène, nous comptons en fonction des sicles de la lune ce qui fait que j'ai 255 lunes, les sirènes vivent plus longtemps que les humains également. »

« Wow, c'est incroyable et d'où viens-tu exactement ? »

« Blaine, j'ai une meilleure idée, pourquoi es que je ne te montrerais pas plutôt ? »

Le bouclé resta une minute interloqué par la proposition du châtain, ne comprenant pas très bien où veux en venir la sirène, mais Kurt lui fait signe d'approcher doucement, ce qu'il fait sans une hésitation accordant sa pleine confiance à Kurt et celui ci lui prend les deux mains dans les siennes, resserrant ses doigts blancs, offrant un contraste intéressant avec la peau, plus mate, de Blaine.

« Ferme les yeux. »

Et Blaine obéit.

C'est comme dans un rêve, une sorte de songe flouté et incroyablement relaxant. Rapidement, Blaine à la sensation qu'il est dans l'eau mais il n'a pourtant aucun mal à respirer et son corps flotte de lui-même vers ce qui ressemble de plus en plus à une véritable ville sous marine. Des centaines de sirènes de toutes formes et de toutes les couleurs se croisent, discutent et jouent entre les coraux aux reflets chatoyants. Etonnement, Blaine comprend ce qui se dit mais il n'y prête pas vraiment attention, bien trop abasourdit par la beauté du paysage qu'il peut admirer face à lui. Il se demande combien d'humain ont eu la chance de voire ce qui se passe sous l'eau, combien ses yeux pourront voir avant de faire une véritable overdose de ce qui semble être un paradis de la mer. Un palais d'une couleur nacré et décoré merveilleusement de ce que Blaine présume être des coraux multicolores se dresse fièrement au milieu de centaines de petites maisons en coquillages, algues ou épaves de bateau. Des poissons de tout types et de tout espèces zigzaguent paresseusement parmi les habitants du village et la bonne humeur semble au rendez vous. Les rayons du soleil pourtant bien plus haut en surface, miroitent sur les toits et les perles parsemées un peu partout, reflétant une lumière scintillante au fond de l'océan. Tout semble briller et la beauté renversante de ce havre de paix fait presque regretter Blaine d'être né humain.

Puis le bouclé se sent transporté directement à l'intérieur du splendide château, il traverse sans problème les parois argentées et se retrouve dans une pièce décoré si joliment qu'il a envie de pleurer de joie. Très vite, il se retrouve face à une imposante sirène male et ce qui semble être sa femme, d'une beauté resplendissante, tout deux abordent des couronnes en or massif posées sur leur têtes et ils tiennent un tout jeune bébé dont la peau presque translucide et les yeux bleu profond indiquent tout de suite à Blaine qu'il s'agit de Kurt. Kurt est donc un prince.

La scène se modifie d'un coup pour faire apparaitre une nouvelle pièce grandiose du palais avec un Kurt plus âgé, jouant avec d'autres enfants sirènes. Les scènes se succèdent ainsi, certaines plus fous que d'autres sans doute effacées par le temps, révélant un garçon encore plus incroyable et humble que Blaine n'aurait put l'imaginer, toujours souriant, infiniment doux et gentil avec son entourage et surtout, surtout très heureux.

Kurt à l'école des sirènes, Kurt dormant dans son palais coquillage, Kurt saluant la foule avec ses parents lors de réceptions royales, Kurt admirant un ballet de dauphins et d'orques bien plus sophistiqué que ce qu'a pu voire Blaine au cours des années. Mais bientôt, Blaine peu assister à des scènes bien moins joyeuses de la vie de son protégé et la joie qui avait pris possession de son cœur se transforme petit à petit en une profonde tristesse, comme si les émotions de Kurt était reliées aux siennes, il est presque sure que ses joues sont à présent baignées de larmes salées. Kurt perdant sa mère pour commencer, Kurt essayant tant bien que mal de faire son deuil et passant des jours et des nuits à pleurer et sombrer dans une mélancolie sans nom et dévastatrice, au plus grand malheur de son père, Kurt entrant dans ce qui semble être un lycée du fond des eaux et Blaine est impressionné de voir qu'il y a bien plus de sirènes que ce qu'il n'imaginait en premier lieu, Kurt se faire martyriser par des sirènes, males pour la plus part, qui le poussent et le frappent sans raison apparente, Kurt trouvant du réconfort auprès de son père et d'une sirène femelle brune et également très jolie. Puis les premier pas de Kurt sur Terre, libérateurs et euphoriques parce qu'à ce moment là Blaine sent son cœur se serrer fort, ce qui semble être des chants hypnotisant de sirène qu'il laisse propager à l'air libre accompagné de son amie en observant de loin des bateaux voguer au grès des vagues, ses escapades sur la Terre de plus en plus loin et nombreuses sans pour autant rencontrer des hommes, son père l'avertissant des danger de la vie humaine, ses rencontres de plus en plus fréquentes avec un garçon d'un blond presque blanc et d'une beauté aussi remarquable.

Et ainsi se défile et s'assemble comme les morceaux d'un puzzle, la vie de Kurt, se rapprochant partiellement, par certains point en tout cas, de celle de Blaine, dans la solitude et la souffrance en tout cas.

Blaine se retrouve bientôt dans une nouvelle vision, montrant Kurt s'enfuir en nageant à toute vitesse, les yeux remplis de larmes qui coulent librement sur ses joues pales et son visage d'ange. Il remonte à la surface le cœur rempli de rage palpable et se laisse flotter un moment sous le soleil couchant qui teinte d'un orange magnifique le ciel cherchant à se vider l'esprit de toutes pensées, jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçoive une plage un peu plus loin sur laquelle il se pose. Un homme apparait alors, et Blaine le reconnait pour l'avoir déjà vu dans ses plus gros dossiers pour les Escapés. Poussé par la curiosité, Kurt répond à l'homme et Blaine comprend alors même qu'il n'entend pas ce qu'il se dit, ce qu'il va se passer. Il tente de crier à Kurt de rebrousser chemin mais aucun son ne sort de sa bouche, il est invisible et impuissant dans les souvenirs de Kurt, et il voit celui-ci se diriger tout droit vers ce qui sera son futur enfer.

Soudainement, un noir imposant se dresse devant les yeux de Blaine tel un lourd rideau de pluie avant qu'il ne batte plusieurs fois des paupières pour revenir à la réalité, la lumière l'aveuglant presque lorsqu'elle s'infiltre dans son cerveau étourdit. Il peut voir Kurt face à lui, ses deux mains détachées des siennes à présent et ravalant les larmes qui lui sont montées aux yeux en se remémorant toute sa vie. Blaine a envie de voir la suite, il meurt d'envie de poser une centaine de questions mais il ne le fait pas. Au lieu de ça, il se redresse sur le matelas, prenant quelques secondes pour faire passer la sensation de tournis qui l'assai, puis, il prend délicatement Kurt dans ses bras pour qu'il laisse couler ses larmes librement.

« Merci Kurt, merci de me faire assez confiance pour me montrer ça. »

Et sans vraiment y prendre garde, il dépose sur le haut des cheveux soyeux de Kurt, un léger baiser qui se veux rassurant et lui signifier qu'il est à présent en sécurité.

Leur étreinte dure le temps qu'il faut pour que Kurt se calme. Quand enfin son souffle a reprit sa vitesse normal, Blaine ose poser l'une des questions qui l'intrigue le plus.

« Kurt ? Pourquoi t'embêtaient-ils ? Ces autres sirènes à ton école ? »

Kurt ne répond pas tout de suite, se redressant d'abord dans les bras de Blaine pour lui faire face et analysant la moindre de ses expressions, se demandant si il doit lui avouer ou pas.

« A cause de ma place dans la société et également parce que … Ils n'appréciaient pas le fait que je sois attiré par les …. Garçons. »

Il faut une minute à Blaine pour digérer l'information, laissant sa bouche s'ouvrir en grand face à l'étonnement que suscite cette révélation. Kurt prend ce silence pour du dégout et lance un regard noir à Blaine avant d'essayer de se dégager de ses bras, ses larmes recommençant à pointer au coin de ses yeux face à ce nouveau rejet. Blaine réagit enfin à cette vision et sourit bêtement à Kurt.

« Non attend je … Excuse moi c'est juste que je ne m'y attendais pas. Je ne pensais pas que les sirènes pouvaient être … gay, enfin. Moi aussi tu sais … Je suis gay. »

Kurt stoppe immédiatement ses mouvements et regarde Blaine d'un air confus, visiblement aussi surpris que lui par cette révélation. Ils se regardent ou plutôt s'admirent dans le blanc des yeux l'un de l'autre avant que Kurt ne laisse tomber sa tête à nouveau sur le torse de Blaine. Leur étreinte reprend mais cette fois ci, la fatigue les emporte tout les deux et les plongent dans les bras de Morphes pour le reste de la nuit.

Blaine se réveille en pleine nuit parce que son dos le fait souffrir. Sa position n'est en effet pas très agréable, la tête du lit lui rentrant dans les omoplates, il est encore également en jeans et chemise et cela le gêne considérablement pour dormir. Mais surtout, ce qui l'a réveillé le plus, c'est certainement Kurt qui se trémousse et s'agite dans son sommeil, en proie, visiblement, à un cauchemar qui fait sortir de sa bouche des paroles de sa langue envoutante, incompréhensible pour Blaine.

Il secoue le garçon par le bras pour qu'il sorte de sa torpeur et Kurt se réveille bientôt en sursaut, cherchant à se rappeler où il se trouve. Ses yeux se posent sur Blaine et le bouclé est ravi de constater que c'est du soulagement qui illumine ses yeux à ce moment là après la lueur d'effroi qu'il a pu y lire.

« Es-ce que ça va ? Tu avais l'air de faire un cauchemar. »

« Oui je … Ca va j'ai l'habitude… »

« Tu veux en parler ? »

Kurt dévisage Blaine à cette question comme pour essayer de comprendre ce qu'il pourrait bien avoir derrière la tête, cependant, il se sent toujours fatigué et ses yeux se ferment à moitié tout seul alors qu'il rougit en répondant.

« Non je … Je ne veux pas en parler maintenant. »

« Ok, pas de problème. Es-que, par hasard, tu pourrais me rendre l'usage de mon corps que je puisse au moins enfiler un pyjama pour mieux dormir ? »

Kurt rougit de plus belle à cette nouvelle question et il se rend en effet compte qu'il se trouve à moitié couché sur le corps de Blaine, étroitement serré dans ses bras. Il se redresse un peu trop vite au gout de Blaine et se répand en excuse avant de se trainer sous les couvertures en se blottissant contre l'oreiller. Blaine lui sourit pour le rassurer et se lève vers son tiroir d'où il tire un débardeur, tandis qu'il retire son jean et sa chemise et enfile le tee shirt, il ne voit pas le regard de Kurt sur lui au dessus des couvertures. La voix du châtain le ramène sur terre alors qu'il est plongé dans ses pensés.

« Tu … Tu vas passer le reste de la nuit ici ? »

« Tu voudrais que je le fasse ? »

« Je … Oui j'aimerais bien… »

« Alors je vais le faire. »

Et Blaine s'avance d'un pas décidé vers le lit duquel il tire les couvertures pour y entrer à son tour. Kurt l'observe faire pendant toute la manœuvre, regardant avec peut être trop d'insistance la forme du torse de Blaine que lui offre ce haut un peu serré. Bientôt, lorsque Blaine est enfin allongé, Kurt n'hésite pas et ce rapproche de lui pour se blottir à nouveau contre son torse. Blaine passe un bras autour de sa taille et lui dépose un baiser sur le front, ravi de pouvoir sentir tout contre lui le corps si parfait de la sirène. Ils finissent par s'endormir à nouveau tout les deux, un paisible sourire inscrit sur leurs deux visages.

**Pas besoin de vous demander …. REVIEWS !**

**Et à très bientôt 3**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey Hey, comment ça va ? Je ne sais pas pour vous mais chez moi il pleut non-stop donc ça me laisse le temps pour écrire à fond !**

**Mais aujourd'hui je poste grâce à une personne en particulier ….**

**ButTodayIsTuesdayToo !**

**Merci merci et encore un grand merci pour cette revie ! C'est tellement boostant pour la suite et c'est officiellement la plus longue que j'ai eu donc je tiens à y répondre….**

**J'ai explosé de rire quand tu m'as dis que Chris avait quelque chose de « liquide » parce que je l'ai imaginé faire une sorte de danse bizarre en mode vague, et nous sommes tout à fait d'accord : ce mec est magique, il vient vraiment d'un conte ou d'un monde féerique !**

**Et Blaine …. Blaine ne peux être qu'adorable quand tu vois sa petite bouille de chiot et son corps de rêve. Pour ce qui est des trahisons, des morts et des drames tu vas être servie mais plus tard, on approche en effet d'une guerre (Petit Teaser) Et j'aime aussi quand tout va bien et d'un coup BOUM !**

**Ah notre petit Kurt qui souffre, mais c'est pour mieux se faire consoler par notre Blainou après alors bon une cicatrice ou deux (C'est horrible je suis une méchante fille aussi : ) Il y en aura d'autre !**

**Et voilà, ce chapitre je le poste pour toi spécialement maintenant ! alors profite bien parce que tu m'as aussi vendu du rêve avec ta reviews : )**

**Sinon, on a dépassé 30 reviews (HOURRA) Pour vous répondre, oui on en apprendra plus sur la détention de Kurt d'ici deux ou trois chapitres, et j'ai déjà écrit le Kliss donc j'espère que vous l'aimerez … Et voila, merci pour vos encouragements, vos bisous et de prendre le temps de me laisser un petit message. Je vois que le passé de Kurt vous intrigue … Ca ne fait que commencer mes loulous !**

**Bon allez, assez bavassé !**

**IMPORTANT - Les passages en italiques sont ceux dit dans la langue de Kurt pour éviter les confusions.**

La semaine qui suit se déroule à peu près au même rythme, le matin, Blaine porte Kurt jusqu'à la piscine pour sa transformation quotidienne, puis ils rentrent tout les deux et Kurt mange seul dans sa chambre, ne voulant toujours pas s'approcher trop de Mercedes et Sam. Les séances de marches évoluent aussi, passant de quelques pas bancales à une plus grande assurance de la part de Kurt qui peux à présent marcher avec l'aide de seulement un des garçons. Blaine se rapproche considérablement de Kurt pendant cette semaine, ce dernier ne lui parle pas encore trop de lui mais il adore entendre Blaine lui raconter comment ce passe le monde ici, chez les humains, il pose des questions, s'intéresse et étale son savoir de ce qu'il a pu apprendre sur les hommes sous la mer. Petit à petit, il se rend compte que tous les hommes ne sont pas cruels et vils et bientôt, à force de patience, Mercedes parvient à parler un peu avec la sirène. Sam, pour son plus grand désarroi, doit rester en retrait car il sait que sa présence bloque encore un peu Kurt, mais Blaine lui assure que ça finira par passer avec le temps.

Le rapprochement entre Mercedes et Kurt permet à Blaine de les laisser tout les deux de temps en temps pendant qu'il va lui aussi espionner pour la mission qui leur a été confié. Cependant, Mercedes l'appelle en général après plus de trois heures d'absence parce que Kurt commence à s'agiter et qu'il n'aime pas trop être éloigné de Blaine à présent. Alors Blaine rentre en vitesse, prend une tablette de chocolat dans la cuisine, il a découvert que Kurt adore ça, et il vient tout simplement prendre Kurt dans ses bras et lui parler de tout et de rien. Ils ne passent plus une nuit l'un sans l'autre et Blaine observe avec plaisir que cela à le don de limiter les cauchemars de Kurt.

Pour ne rien gâcher, les marques sur le corps de Kurt commence à disparaitre les unes après les autres, seule une cicatrice de cinq centimètres environ persiste sur le flanc gauche de Kurt et Blaine et lui savent pertinemment que celle-ci ne partira jamais. Cette vérité fait d'ailleurs mal au cœur à Blaine parce qu'il sait que Kurt sera toujours marqué par son passée et que cette marque lui rappellera ce que les hommes sont capables de faire. Blaine commence tout de même à paniquer un peu tout seul dans son coin quand il est sur que personne ne le voit. Parce que Kurt lui accorde une confiance extrême maintenant et que de toutes les choses qu'il lui a raconté, Blaine n'a jamais parlé de son père à Kurt et maintenant qu'il passe son temps avec lui, il a peur que Kurt ne le rejette face à cette nouvelle et il ne le supporterait pas. Parce que Kurt a réveillé quelque chose en Blaine, une chose qui fait qu'il ne peut s'empêcher de l'admirer et de le prendre dans ses bras à longueurs de journée ou bien lui parler de tout et n'importe quoi sans gêne, une chose qui lui fait des sensations étranges dans le ventre quand il y pense.

Un soir, Blaine, Sam et Mercedes sont assis tranquillement dans le salon, ils s'apprêtent à regarder un film que les deux garçons se disputent sous le regard attendrit de Mercedes lorsqu'ils entendent tout les trois le bruit d'une chose tomber sur le sol. Aussitôt, leurs instincts de rebelles les poussent à se redresser tout les trois à une vitesse fulgurante et à se braquer afin de scruter la pièce d'un œil critique.

Ils se retrouvent nez à nez avec un Kurt visiblement tout aussi tendu qu'eux, les yeux écarquillés par leur réaction. Il s'appuie contre la commode à l'entrée du salon et à ses pieds, se trouve un livre, probablement tombé de la dite commode.

« Kurt ? Que ce que tu fais là ? » Blaine est aussi surpris que lui de le voir ici. Jamais Kurt n'est encore sortit de sa propre décision de la chambre. Il s'approche, faisant signe à Mercedes et Sam de rester en retrait. Une fois qu'il se trouve à une distance raisonnable de Kurt celui-ci rougit fortement et baisse les yeux.

« Je … Je voulais venir voir ce que vous faisiez. »

« Tu veux rester avec nous ce soir ? Nous allions regarder un film ? »

Kurt n'ose pas trop le regarder, il surveille Mercedes et Sam du coin de l'œil et reste ballant quelques instants, toujours appuyé sur la commode pour ne pas tomber, et cela fait encore bizarre à Blaine de le voir marcher maintenant, surtout que Kurt est véritablement plus grand que lui et que maintenant il est obligé de se grandir un petit peu par tout les moyens possible pour garder bonne contenance.

En réalité, Kurt ne sait pas trop pourquoi il s'est levé. Il a entendu ces rires sincères dans le salon et il a voulu voir ce qui si passait. Il a passé toutes ses soirées jusqu'à présent dans sa chambre, se sentant en sécurité, mais maintenant, sa curiosité naturelle refait surface et l'empêche de réfléchir. Blaine le voit trop penser et il s'approche sans hésiter de son bras qu'il passe au dessus du sien pour le soutenir et l'aider à marcher.

« Allez, viens ! Tu vas voir on va passer une bonne soirée, et si tu veux retourner dans ta chambre, c'est possible à tout moment. »

« D'a …. D'accord ! »

Kurt se laisse donc trainer jusqu'au canapé où Sam et Mercedes lui font une place raisonnable connaissant l'espace vital nécessaire à laisser à la sirène. La jeune femme offre un sourire encourageant au châtain pour lui montrer qu'elle est fière de lui et Kurt, se surprenant lui-même, lui renvoie son sourire

Blaine s'installe en premier puis il tire Kurt en avant pour que celui-ci tombe sur le canapé, à moitié sur Blaine. Ils se regardent intensément pendant quelques secondes avant que Sam ne les interrompt.

« Bon Anderson, que ce qu'on regarde du coup ? »

« Je pense que Kurt peux choisir pour ce soir puisque c'est son premier film. » répond Mercedes, adressant un regard encourageant vers le châtain.

Blaine tourne également son regard vers lui, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Entre temps, Kurt s'est un peu reculé et son visage se trouve maintenant moins proche de celui de Blaine, son corps est pourtant toujours pressé contre le sien et ses doigts ont machinalement agrippés son haut comme il en a l'habitude pendant la nuit. Il rougit considérablement face à la proposition de Mercedes et se sent gêné de répondre.

« Je … Je ne connais pas de film, je n'en ai jamais vu … »

Blaine rit devant la mâchoire de Sam qui c'est ouverte de manière grandiose face à la révélation de Kurt. Sam et les films, c'est une histoire d'amour. Le blond bouillonne une minute sur place avant de partir dans un délire digne de lui, sous le regard amusé de Mercedes et Blaine, et légèrement plus intrigué de Kurt.

« Quoi ? ? Tu n'as jamais vu de film de ta vie ? Oh mon dieu mais tu dois absolument voir les grands classiques et toutes la saga Star Wars, les films avec Nicolas Cage, Pulp Fiction, Training Day et … Tu as vu Avatar quand même ? Aller quoi, AVATAR ! C'est le film le plus vu au monde Kurt tu ne peux pas ne pas avoir vu Avatar… »

« Sam, je crois qu'on a compris, si tu te rasseyais maintenant. » appelle Mercedes en tirant sur le haut du blond pour qu'il se calme et s'assoie.

« Non mais Mercedes, il n'a pas vu Avatar ? Tout le monde l'a vu ! »

Mercedes se contente de lui clouer le bec en posant sur sa bouche un doigt formel. Durant le délire de Sam, Kurt s'est un peu plus blottit contre Blaine, visiblement effrayé par l'engouement soudain du blond pour parler de choses qu'il ne comprend pas. Blaine avait passé, sans s'en rendre compte, un bras apaisant autour de sa taille et lui caressait maintenant le dos. Il le regarde gentiment après avoir calmé son fou rire pour lui parler doucement.

« J'ai cru comprendre que tu avais finit le premier tome d'Harry Potter, on peut regarder le film si tu veux. »

Le regard de Kurt s'éclaire aussitôt d'une lueur joyeuse, Blaine avait été plus qu'heureux d'apprendre que Kurt avait autant aimé le livre que lui et ils en avaient discuté pendant de longues heures ensemble.

« Oui, c'est une bonne idée. »

« Toutes mes idées sont bonnes Kurt. »

Ils échangent un sourire et Blaine indique à Sam le film qui a été choisit, celui-ci incline la tête pour montrer qu'il approuve le choix, va mettre le DVD et retourne s'installer sur le canapé. Mercedes se lève avant le démarrage du film et va chercher de quoi grignoter dans la cuisine.

« Mercy, n'oublie pas de prendre le chocolat dans le tiroir sous le café ! » Crie Blaine à travers la salle, et il ne peut s'empêcher de fondre face au regard gourmand et pétillant que lui lance Kurt dès qu'il entend le mot chocolat.

« Mais oui Kurtie, il sera pour toi ce chocolat. » rie Blaine en serrant un peu plus son bras autour de sa taille. Kurt affiche un regard étonné face au surnom mais Blaine ne semble pas s'être rendu compte de ce qu'il a dit. Leur relation a tant évolué ses derniers temps qu'ils ne se rendent compte ni l'un ni l'autre des nouvelles attention peut être un peu trop personnelles qu'ils s'offrent mutuellement, et Kurt reste encore un peu sur ses gardes, mais honnêtement, il sait qu'il pourrait confier sa vie à Blaine maintenant et qu'il aurait du mal à se passer de ce garçon à présent qu'il avait fait une entrée fracassante dans sa vie. Il se sent tellement reconnaissant d'être tombé sur lui et de l'observer chaque jour se mettre au petit soin pour le soigner, Kurt ne se sent jamais aussi bien que dans ses bras, lorsque son odeur enivrante l'apaise et que ses mains lui caresse doucement le dos, lui évitant les cauchemars de son passé de l'envahir la nuit. Oui, Kurt commence à apprécier plus que de raison cet humain et aussi étrange que cela puisse paraitre, ça ne l'effraye pas du tout.

Finalement la sirène passe outre le « Kurtie » et sourit à Blaine sincèrement avant de presser son nez dans le cou du bouclé et resserrer son étreinte, tous ça sous l'œil suspect de Sam.

« Merci, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi »

« Sans moi, ou sans le chocolat ? » Blaine sent son estomac se serrer sous cette déclaration même si il tente de continuer à taquiner Kurt, les mots de ce dernier le touche énormément, il se sent tant lié à Kurt que de savoir que celui-ci ressent la même chose lui fait un bien fou. Il sent à nouveau le sourire de Kurt se former sur ses lèvres contre la peau de son cou où il est toujours refugié et ne peux s'empêcher de sourire à son tour.

« Sans toi …. Et sans le chocolat. » Ils rient tout les deux à cette dernière phrase et pour l'instant, ils sont tellement dans leur bulle à eux qu'ils ne voient même pas Mercedes revenir de la cuisine les bras chargés. Elle et Sam échangent un sourire face aux deux garçons mais ne disent rien. Ils sont bien trop heureux de voir Blaine aussi attentif et concerné, cela fait quelques jours qu'ils ont remarqués, et surtout Mercedes, que Blaine et Kurt agissent de manière très complice et proche, et en un regard, ils se font la promesse de cuisiner Blaine plus tard.

« Bon les gars, on le regarde ce film ? »

Kurt et Blaine se décrochent un petit peu, le rouge aux joues, avant de s'excuser et de se tourner vers l'écran. Sam appuie enfin sur Play et la musique du générique se repend dans la pièce maintenant silencieuse. Blaine se penche en avant, afin d'attraper deux barres de chocolat et d'en tendre une à Kurt qui se lèche les lèvres de gourmandise en prenant la friandise.

Le film se passe ente rire et remarques des trois amis, sous le regard amusé de Kurt qui se rend compte que Sam et Blaine connaissent toutes les répliques par cœur, plusieurs fois, il croise le regard de Mercedes qui lui sourie en levant les yeux au ciel et il se dit bien souvent que c'est l'une des meilleurs soirées de sa vie. Les bras de Blaine fermement placé autour de sa taille lui font se sentir en sécurité et s'il le pouvait, il ne bougerait pas d'ici.

Le film finit par toucher à sa fin, Mercedes somnole sur l'épaule de Sam déjà ronflant et Blaine est également à moitié endormi. Kurt lui, est resté parfaitement attentif les yeux grands ouverts, profitant un maximum du film et de découvrir un peu plus de chose sur le monde des hommes qui l'a toujours passionné avant qu'il en soit dégouté, avide de toutes ses choses qui font du monde des hommes une place si différente de son monde à lui.

La musique du générique de fin sort de son sommeil Blaine qui se redresse légèrement avant de se tourner vers Kurt, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Alors que ce que tu … Oh, Kurt tu as euh … »

« Quoi ? Que ce que j'ai ? »Panique légèrement Kurt.

« Rien, c'est … Du chocolat, tu as un peu de chocolat au coin de la lèvre. »

Kurt rougit face à ça et passe sa langue autour de sa bouche, le regard de Blaine s'y attardant aussitôt, cependant il n'a pas réussit à tout enlever et Blaine approche doucement sa main pour ramasser avec son doigts la goutte de chocolat toujours présente sur la joue douce au possible de Kurt. Le contacte les faits tout les deux soupirer et ils se regardent à présent dans les yeux, intensément. Blaine porte son doigt à ses lèvres, afin de récolter le bout de chocolat abandonné plutôt sur la joue de Kurt.

« Voila, comme ça c'est mieux. »

« Merci. »

« De rien. »

Le silence s'installe à nouveau entre eux tandis qu'ils se contentent de s'observer, un ronflement plus fort que les autres de Sam les faits tout les deux sursauter puis rire de la situation. Blaine se lève doucement, laissant le temps à Kurt de se redresser. Il éteint la télé et se retourne vers son protégé.

« Bon, on devrait aller se coucher. Tu te sens de marcher jusqu'à la chambre ou tu veux que je te porte ? »

« Que tu me porte, je me sens trop fatigué pour marcher. »

« Ok, allons-y petite sirène. » Blaine attrape Kurt et le calle bien dans ses bras avant de se diriger vers la chambre, le châtain a fermement enroulé ses bras autour du cou de Blaine et enfoui à nouveau son visage dans le cou de ce dernier, provocant dans l'estomac de Blaine une envolée spectaculaire de papillons.

Le bouclé pousse la porte de la chambre du pied et dépose Kurt au milieu du lit, celui-ci se change rapidement tandis que Blaine investit la salle de bain. Puis le brun réapparait après quelques minutes en boxer et tee-shirt et saute sur le lit pour se refugier sous les chaudes couvertures. Kurt lui adresse un sourire sincère et Blaine ne peux finalement pas s'empêcher de poser la question qui lui reste dans la tête depuis plusieurs jours maintenant.

« Kurt, es que … Quand tu vivais sous l'eau tu as déjà eu … des petits-amis ? »

Kurt rougit un peu à la question mais répond quand même après un moment d'hésitation.

« Je … Oui, j'en ai eu un. Il s'appelait Basil et je suis resté avec lui deux ans. »

Blaine est surpris de la réponse de Kurt, d'habitude celui-ci ne lui parle pas trop de sa vie sous l'eau depuis qu'il lui a montré sa vision, Blaine ne sait pas si c'est parce que cela lui manque ou si il n'a pas envie de s'attarder sur son passée. Quand bien même, puisque Kurt à répondu, il se jette sur l'occasion pour continuer ces questions.

« Que c'est il passé pour que vous ne soyez plus ensemble ? »

« Son père nous as surprit, chez les sirènes ce n'est pas très bien vu d'aimer une personne du même sexe. »

« Crois-moi, chez les humains non plus. »

« Ah bon. »

« Oui, c'est compliqué pour beaucoup d'entre nous de se faire accepter dans la société. Et ton père, il n'a rien dit ? »

« Mon père, il le savait déjà à vrai dire mais il n'a pas de problème avec ça. Je devais juste tu sais … Le cacher face aux autres. »

« Kurt, quand tu m'a montré cette vision sous l'eau tu … Tu vivais dans ce palais et … Es que tu es prince des sirènes ou quelque chose comme ça ? »

Kurt rit à cette question et s'enfonce un peu plus dans les couvertures avant de lancer un regard amusé à Blaine.

« C'est à peu près ça, sauf pour la partie prince des sirènes, notre communauté est divisé en de nombreux royaumes, mon père n'est roi que d'un petit morceau de terre quand on voit ce qu'il peut y avoir à coté. »

« Ouah, es que je dois t'appeler Votre Majesté ou un truc du genre ?» Blaine imite une sorte de révérence alors qu'il est sur le lit et son geste est plus grotesque qu'autre chose ce qui fait partir Kurt dans un fou rire, bientôt suivit par le bouclé qui ne se lasse définitivement pas de se son cristallin qui lui tintent aux oreilles. Lorsque la sirène réussi à récupérer un peu de contenance, il répond d'une voix faussement autoritaire.

« Certainement pas, je déteste ce genre d'appellation. Et puis, je n'ai jamais voulu être prince, ça ne m'a apporté que des ennuies pour l'instant. »

D'un seul coup, Blaine sent le changement de ton dans la voix et l'attitude du châtain et il comprend, d'après ce qu'il a vu, que Kurt a du être plutôt embêté pendant son enfance entre autre à cause de son statut. Il ose continuer son interrogatoire, sachant qu'il y avait peu de chance pour que Kurt réponde, il s'est jusqu'à présent toujours braqué pour parler de son passé.

« Quel genre d'ennuis ? »

« Je ne veux pas vraiment en parler maintenant. »

« Ok, c'est tout à fait ton droit. »

Un instant, Blaine a peur d'avoir jeté un froid, il s'était attendu à ce que Kurt ne réponde pas mais il avait tout de même tenté de lui en faire plus dire sur le monde d'où il vient, en vain. Cependant, Kurt est le premier à reprendre la conversation qui s'est tue quelques minutes avant.

« C'est pareil pour toi ? Au niveau des petits amis je veux dire ? »

« Oh non moi je … Disons que je n'ai jamais trouvé quelqu'un avec qui resté longtemps. Ma plus longue relation a duré trois semaines. »

« Oh »

Blaine a soudainement peur de passer pour un connard, mais le sourire que lui envoie Kurt le rassure un petit peu sur sa réaction face à cette nouvelle.

« Tu es un tireur d'algues. »

« Pardon ? »

« Un tireur d'algues ! C'est comme ça qu'on appelle les sirènes coureuses de jupons ou … de pantalons dans ton cas chez moi. » Kurt rougit face à sa dernière phrase et Blaine ne peut s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

« Es qu'un tireur d'algues est une mauvaise personne ? »

« Je ne pense pas. » dit d'une petite voix Kurt, accrochant de nouveau son regard à celui de Blaine.

« Alors je veux bien être un tireur d'algues. »

Ils rient tout les deux avant que Blaine ne baille à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Kurt se rapproche alors de lui, fondant dans ses bras afin de s'endormir contre son torse, après lui avoir déposé un baiser sur la joue toute à fait inattendue.

« Bonne nuit Blaine. »

Blaine sent sa joue bruler après le baiser et soudainement il n'a plus trop envie de dormir mais de sauter partout en hurlant. Il se retient pourtant afin de concentrer son attention sur le garçon magnifique qui dort à présent sur lui.

« Bonne nuit mon prince. »

**Et je vous dis ….**

**A bientôt ! : )**


	12. Chapter 12

**Olala je suis en retard pour poster mon chapitre, mais comme vous l'avez peut être lu dans Sick About You, je suis en stage cette semaine et je manque cruellement de temps ….**

**Cependant, aujourd'hui est une date important pour nous Gleeks et je veux envoyer moi aussi un message pour les 1 ans de Cory RIP **

**Je crois que vous voulez ma mort avec vos reviews toutes plus dingues les uns que les autres et ButTodayIsTuesdayToo tu devrais faire attention parce que je pourrais très facilement m'habituer à ce genre de messages absolument ADORABLE ! Pour le rapprochement avec la petite Sirène, je pense que Blaine n'ose pas de peur de vexer Kurt avec ça mais tu verras plus tard )**

**Ah ah Basil va-t-il interférer, c'est une très bonne question mais ne m'a tu pas demandé un peu de drame et de trahison ? Pour l'overdose de Klaine tu vas devoir t'habituer, je te conseille de te l'injecter dans les deux bras en alternance pour que ça passe mieux : ) **

**Et J'ADORE les cookies ! Alors comparer ma fiction avec ces parfaits petits biscuits et l'un des meilleurs compliments que l'on m'a jamais fait ! Et les bisou sur la fesses gauche aussi : )**

**Brave Woodpecker- et bien j'espère que je ne vous tuerais pas avant que vous puissiez voire la fin parce que ça serait dommage ) mais merci pour cette superbe review**

**Bon et maintenant que j'y suis-je veux aussi particulièrement remercier en plus des autres youyoulita et ClaraonloveCrissColfer qui ont toujours un petit mot gentil à me glisser ! Merci beaucoup à tous !**

**Bon allez je m'arrête la … ENJOY !**

**IMPORTANT - Les passages en italiques sont ceux dit dans la langue de Kurt pour éviter les confusions.**

Le lendemain matin, Blaine se réveille doucement grâce aux rayons du soleil flânant paresseusement sur sa peau. Il aborde déjà un sourire resplendissant, cette nuit, Kurt n'a pas fait de cauchemar et pour ne rien gâcher, Blaine a fait de nombreux rêves merveilleux suite au baiser offert quelques heures plutôt par la sirène. Il se redresse un petit peu, en tentant de ne pas réveiller Kurt qui a glissé jusqu'à son torse et dort maintenant les deux bras entourés autour de sa taille.

Le bouclé reste comme cela un moment, simplement à admirer la douce lumière du soleil de décembre jouer sur la peau de porcelaine offerte à lui et dans les chevaux aux reflets miel-doré qui illumine la pièce. Ses yeux remontent jusqu'au visage paisible de Kurt et il ne peut s'empêcher de le trouver adorable en le voyant froncer son nez légèrement, sans doute en proie à un rêve, ses traits fins parfaitement dessinés et ses pommettes hautes lui donne tant l'air d'un ange que Blaine se demande un moment si il n'est pas de sang mêlé. Blaine se dit facilement qu'il pourrait rester toute la matinée ainsi, simplement à regarder Kurt dormir sur son torse, mais Mercedes ne semble pas de cet avis. La jeune femme ouvre la porte après avoir frappé mais sans attendre de réponse, exaspérant le bouclé au passage, et ce qu'elle voit l'attendrit aussitôt, Blaine jure voire des étoiles dans ses yeux alors qu'elle se retient de pousser un petit cri pour ne pas réveiller Kurt.

« Mercy, que ce que tu fou la ? »

« Je suis venu te réveiller, tu es tellement agréable le matin … »

« Sérieusement, pour une fois qu'il dort bien je ne voudrais pas que tu le réveille. »

Mercedes s'approche de la tête de lit pour pencher son visage sur Kurt afin de l'admirer dans son sommeil, elle a presque envie de lui pincer les joues tant il est adorable ainsi mais elle sait que cela pourrait énerver Blaine. Au lieu de ça, elle se tourne vers son meilleur ami et lui passe une main dans les cheveux et l'embrasse sur la tête en guise de bonjour avant de lui murmurer.

« Cooper est là dans 30 minutes, je me suis dit que tu voulais être un minimum réveillé pour le voir. »

« Cooper ? Que vient-il faire ici ? »

« Il a appelé Sam, paniqué, quand il a remarqué que tu ne répondais plus à ton portable et il s'inquiétait pour toi alors il arrive. »

« Ok je … J'arrive. »

Mercedes lui dépose un autre baiser avant de se redresser et de sortir de la chambre. Blaine souffle un moment puis très délicatement, soulève le corps de Kurt pour le replacer sur un oreiller que celui-ci attrape aussitôt pour le serrer dans ses bras en grognant de mécontentement. Blaine sourit à cette vision mais ne s'attarde pas pour pouvoir accueillir son frère. Il fait un rapide tour à la salle de bain, s'habille et se rend ensuite dans la cuisine. Maintenant que Kurt peut se déplacer, il sait que ce dernier viendra s'il a besoin de lui.

Arrivé dans la pièce, il est immédiatement accueillit par Sam et Mercedes qui le regardent en souriant, un air qui inquiète Blaine plantés sur leur deux visages.

« Pourquoi es que vous me regardez comme ça ? »

« Parce que tu as des choses à nous avouer Blaine Anderson. »

« Et n'essaye pas de te défiler cette fois ci. »

Blaine fronce les sourcils face à ses deux amis qui se précipitent pour lui attraper chacun un bras avant de l'asseoir de force sur une chaise en face d'eux. Blaine a l'impression de se retrouver dans une salle d'interrogatoire, Mercedes lui pose une tasse de café entre les mains puis la pluie de questions tombe avant même qu'il n'est pu en prendre une gorgée.

« Alors alors, toi et Kurt, il va falloir que tu sois claire ? »

« De quoi parlez-vous ? Il n'y a rien à éclaircir ? »

« Allons Blaine, tu ne nous l'a fait pas à nous, tu crois qu'on ne voit pas tes yeux clignoter avec des cœurs au fond quand tu lui parles ? Tu passes ton temps à lui faire des câlins... »

« Je fais des câlins à tout le monde. »

« Pas ce genre de câlin, et puis même, on sent tout les deux le liens entre vous, c'est indéniable. Il ne sourit jamais que dans tes bras, vous vous faites des petits bisous …»

« Mercy, quand bien même il y aurait un lien je … C'est une sirène ! Je ne peux même pas penser à lui comme ça ! »

« C'est le seul truc qui te gêne avoue ! »

« Je … Je ne sais pas, c'est vrai qu'il est … Beau comme un dieu et parfait et adorable mais … »

« Sam je crois qu'on avait vu juste… Notre Blainey est amoureux ! »

« Génial, j'ai toujours rêvé de voir à quoi ressembleraient des bébés mi-sirène mi-humains, es qu'ils ont seulement des nageoires mais pas de queue ? D'ailleurs tu m'avais promis que tu nous montrerais quand Kurt se transforme en sirène. »

« Quoi ? Je … Oui pas pour l'instant Sam mais … Je ne suis pas amoureux d'accord, qu'on soit bien claire ! »

« Hey Blaine comment elles font les sirènes au lit ? Je veux dire, es que c'est comme les humains ? Il a les mêmes parties anatomiques que nous ?»

«Oui, il est formé comme nous mais … je n'en sais rien enfin je … »

« Enfin Sam, ne lui demande pas ce qu'il fait au lit avec Kurt, il s'agit de leur vie sexuel privée. »

« Mais arrêtez à la fin, je ne couche pas avec Kurt ou quoi que ce soit ! »

Malgré tout, le fait de l'avoir dit à haute voix fait monter le rouge aux joues de Blaine, il n'a peut être pas couché avec Kurt en vrai, mais dans ses rêves, il voit souvent le parfait jeune garçon s'offrir à lui de la plus belle des façons. Il secoue franchement sa tête pour chasser c'est pensée mais trop tard puisque Mercedes et Sam ont eu le temps d'apercevoir dans son regard la preuve de ce qu'il a pu imaginer.

« Tu ne couche pas avec lui mais tu sais qu'il est monté comme un homme ? »

« Parce que je l'ai déjà vu nu mais … Oh mon dieu ça sonne bizarre dit comme ça. »

« Et alors, comment il est nu ? Je suis sur qu'il a un corps de rêve, après tout on parle d'une sirène ! Et puis comme tu as aussi un corps de rêve et une frimousse parfaite vous feriez le meilleur couple. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas mon Blainou, on va t'arranger un coup avec lui. Diner romantique et tout le tralala pendant que Mercedes et moi on sera sortit, comme ça vous pourrez officialiser les choses et ne plus vous cacher à la piscine pour copuler. »

« Ok, pouvons nous parler d'autres choses s'il vous plait puisque vous ne semblez pas faire rentrer dans vos crane de piaffe que JE NE SUIS PAS AMOUREUX DE KURT. »

« Qui est Kurt ? »

Blaine se retourne d'un coup pour tomber nez à nez avec Cooper. Il lui a manqué, horriblement, ça fait bien trois mois qu'il ne l'a pas vu à cause de divers missions et depuis qu'ils se sont retrouvés ils essayent de se voir au moins une fois par mois. Le bouclé oublie la question de son grand frère pour se jeter dans ses bras tandis que celui-ci l'accueil chaleureusement, un rire joyeux s'échappant de ses lèvres fines.

Passée les embrassades avec tout le monde, Cooper s'installe à la table également et se tourne immédiatement vers Blaine, maintenant que la joie de l'avoir retrouvé est passé, il fronce les sourcils et prend un air beaucoup plus sérieux pour lui parler.

« Alors, es que je vais avoir une explication rationnelle sur le fait que tu ne réponds pas à mes appels ni à mes messages, toi ainsi que grand père ? Je me suis fait un sang d'encre Blaine, tu ne peux pas me faire ça c'est compris ? Que c'est t'il passé ? »

Mercedes et Sam lèvent le regard vers Blaine à l'évocation de son grand père et après un signe de tête entre eux deux, ils se décident à se lever pour laisser le bouclé et son frère discuter tranquillement.

« Coop', je … Grand père est mort. »

Le silence qui suit est de plomb, Cooper écarquille les yeux au possible devant Blaine, cherchant dans le regard de ce dernier où est la blague, mais il n'y en a pas.

« Quoi ? Je … Comment ça mort ? Qui ? Qui a fait ça ? »

Passé le choc de la nouvelle, les yeux de Cooper prennent une teinte de colère et de profonde tristesse. Comme Blaine, leur grand père comptait énormément pour Cooper, c'est lui qui les a tout les deux guidés vers un chemin beaucoup moins parsemé d'épines que celui de leurs parents.

« Les Poudriers, probablement, ils étaient à la recherche de quelque chose que grand père avait et … Ils l'ont tué en espérant récupérer cette chose. »

« Papa ? Papa a tué son propre père ? Il ne mérite même pas de vivre plus. Si un jour je tombe face à lui je n'hésiterais pas crois moi ! »

« Cooper arrête toi, tu n'es pas un tueur ! »

« Pour lui je le serais facilement. Tu sais ce qu'ils cherchaient au moins ? »

« Oui »

Cooper reste penché en avant, dans l'attente d'une suite qui ne vient pas, il lève les yeux pour croiser ceux de Blaine et voit en lui qu'il hésite à lui dire quelque chose.

« Blaine ? »

« Ok je … Voila, d'abord tu dois savoir que j'ai pu retourner dans le sous sols il y a un peu moins d'un mois... »

« QUOI, Tu rigole ?! Es que … »

« Coop' ne m'interrompe pas s'il t plait. »

« Excuse moi vas y continue !»

Alors Blaine lui raconte les événements des dernières semaines, la découverte de Kurt, le fait qu'il soit une sirène, les divers soins qu'il devait recevoir et son transfert à New York. Au fil du récit, la bouche de Cooper s'ouvre de plus en plus grande pour illustrer à quel point il est abasourdit par la nouvelle. Blaine s'inquiète presque lorsque son grand frère reste silencieux pendant un peu trop longtemps.

« Coop' es que ça va ? »

« Oui je … Excuse moi j'ai … J'ai besoin d'assimiler tout ce que tu m'as dit. Une sirène putin ! UNE SIRENE ! C'est incroyable… Jamais je n'aurais cru possible ça … Je peux la voir dit ? »

«Je … Oui quand il sera réveillé, mais pour l'instant reste sérieux, ça ne doit pas sortir d'ici tu entends, Kurt est beaucoup trop précieux pour qu'on le mette en danger et tu connais comme moi les rumeurs sur certains Escapés. Il récupère encore de son passage forcé chez papa. »

« Bien sur frérot, pas de problème je serais muet comme une carpe, ta compris ? Sirène, Carpe ? C'est tout les deux des poissons. Cooper hausse un sourcil, ravi de sa blague avant que le regard consterné de Blaine ne le frappe de plein fouet. Il reprend immédiatement son sérieux et continu. Mais tu compte le ramener à la base une fois qu'il sera rétablit ? »

« Oui, mais à ce moment là il aura reprit toute ces forces et il sera en capacité de se défendre. »

« Blaine ? »

« Oui ? »

« Tu es amoureux de lui ? »

« MAIS BORDEL QUE CE QUE VOUS AVEZ TOUS AVEC CA ! »

Cooper part dans un fou rire de plusieurs minutes tant qu'il doit se tenir le ventre, son passe temps favori est d'embêter son petit frère adoré et il est temps qu'il reprenne un peu cette activité pour ne pas rouiller.

Après ça, les deux frères discutent de tout et de rien et Mercedes et Sam les rejoignent à nouveau assez vite. Une heure s'écoule entre rire, cafés et échanges des derniers ragots sur les membres des Escapés lorsque la porte s'ouvre timidement sur un Kurt peu rassuré. Blaine lève aussitôt la tête vers lui et se redresse pour aller le chercher à la porte, un sourire étalé sur le visage. Mais la sirène reste bloquée face au nouvel arrivant.

«Hey, tout va bien, je te présente mon frère, Cooper, tu verras il est insupportable mais très gentil. Tu veux t'asseoir avec nous ou que je t'apporte le petit déjeuner dans ta chambre ? »

Blaine pose ses mains sur les épaules de Kurt et entame, de ses pouces, des petits cercles réconfortant qui semble détendre le châtain. Celui-ci a à présent plongé son regard dans celui de son protecteur et lui offre un timide sourire avant de lui répondre d'une toute petite voix.

« Non je … Je veux bien manger ici. »

« Ok, super alors va t'asseoir je t'apporte tout ça. Mercedes a fait des pancakes aujourd'hui, tu vas ADORER ! »

Blaine finit sa phrase par une caresse sur la joue du garçon qui le fait rougir jusqu'aux oreilles, il pose sa main sur celle de Blaine et reste un instant à le regarder avant de se diriger doucement vers la table où Mercedes l'accueil les bras ouverts et un grand sourire planté sur le visage.

« Hey Kurtie tu as bien dormi ? »

Les deux jeunes gens discutent gentiment tandis que Blaine s'affère dans la cuisine après avoir assigner une tape derrière la tête de Cooper.

« Aie, c'était pour quoi ça ? »

« Arrête de le regarder avec des yeux aussi scanneur tu vas lui faire peur. »

« Si on a même pas le droit de regarder ton chéri alors je … »

« Ce n'est pas mon chéri Cooper, arrête ou je t'assomme avec cette poêle. »

Blaine murmure la dernière réplique entre ses dents pour ne pas que Kurt entende, mais celui-ci semble bien trop impliqué dans sa conversation avec Mercedes et cette vision fait sourire le bouclé. Le fait que Kurt arrive à s'ouvrir à d'autre que lui et parle enfin pour se rendre compte que tout les humains ne sont pas cruel lui réchauffe le cœur. A ce moment là, Sam dit ce qui est probablement une bêtise puisque Kurt rit de bon cœur et tourne ensuite son regard vers Blaine. Leur yeux se croisent et ils se sourient, taquins avant de détourner les yeux en rougissant, échange qui ne passe pas inaperçue devant les trois autres.

Finalement, Blaine pose une assiette et un verre de jus devant Kurt avant de s'installer à son tour autour de la table. Kurt lui adresse un merci sincère et un sourire rayonnant qui reste de courte durée car Cooper passe aussitôt à l'attaque.

« Alors Kurt c'est bien ça ? Que compte tu faire une fois rétablit ? Rejoindre notre cause ? »

« Cooper laisse le tranquille. »

« Non, c'est bon Blaine je peux lui répondre, je … Je ne sais pas encore vraiment à quoi m'en tenir et j'ai besoin d'y réfléchir sérieusement parce que j'aimerais aussi retrouver ma famille mais Blaine m'a dit que je n'avais pas à me décider avant d'avoir été à la base. »

« Certes, certes mais tu pourrais commencer un entrainement ici qui de toute façon ne te fera pas de mal. »

« Un entrainement ? »

« Cooper je ne suis pas sur que ce soit …. »

« Chut Blainou, les grands parlent ! » A cette phrase dites sur le ton de la rigolade le bouclé fait mine de bouder sous les rire de Sam et Mercedes, cependant les trois restent tout de même attentif à l'échange plus que sérieux qui s'opère entre Kurt et Cooper. C'est la première fois qu'ils voient la sirène s'adresser directement à quelqu'un sans le connaitre et cela les soulage car c'est une preuve qu'il va mieux.

« Nous avons tous subit un entrainement pour entrer dans les Escapés et il est très utile crois moi. Notre organisation vise à stopper ce que ces hommes ont pu te faire à toi et ce qu'ils continuent de faire à d'autres et plus nous aurons d'alliés puissants comme toi, plus nous serons parés contre eux. »

« En quoi consiste l'entrainement ? »

« Plusieurs choses, tu dois apprendre à te battre, reconnaitre les poisons, tester ton endurance, ce genre de chose. Blaine sera en mesure de t'enseigner tout ça puisque JE l'ai formé. »

Kurt se tourne à ce moment là vers Blaine et le regarde en souriant, le bouclé fait toujours mine de bouder mais lui offre un sourire rassurant pour l'insister à continuer dans sa lancée de question.

« Vous avez beaucoup d'allier, je veux dire des magiques ? »

« Heureusement, sorcières, elfes, dragons, il y en a beaucoup qui nous ont rejoint, malheureusement l'autre camp à ses propres alliés également. Mais tu es la première sirène, tu seras traité comme une star. »

« Cooper, il n'a pas dit qu'il voulait nous rejoindre, arrêtes de lui vendre la marchandise comme ça. »

Cooper analyse du regard une dernière fois Kurt avant d'écouter son frère et de lâcher prise, il sait que Blaine à raison et qu'il le connait mieux que lui. La graine est plantée maintenant elle a juste besoin de pousser. Il se lève ensuite énergiquement ce qui fait sursauter Kurt.

« Ok, qui vient au point de surveillance aujourd'hui, je suis aussi venu pour ça votre rapport est incroyablement riche en bonne nouvelle. »

« Et bien, Blaine et Kurt doivent aller à la piscine et Sam rencontre un potentiel craqueur informatique qui pourrait nous servir donc on va devoir faire équipe ensemble Big Anderson. »

« Génial, j'avais secrètement espéré que ce soit une femme. »

**Et voila, avec l'arrivée de Cooper que j'adore comme personnage, bon je ne m'attarde pas trop et je vous dis à bientôt mes amours !**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey everyone ! J'espère que vous allez tous bien et que vous passez de bonnes vacances ….**

**Alors j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer tout d'abord … Je pars travailler pendant deux semaines et je ne pourrais pas emmener mon ordinateur avec moi… Ca veux dire que ça va être difficile de poster avant début aout (**

**Donc pour me faire pardonner je vous poste ce chapitre qui je pense va vous plaire ! Je vous laisse découvrir pourquoi et j'essayerai vraiment d'en reposter un vendredi ou samedi avant de partir pour vous faire patienter.**

**Niveau reviews maintenant, toujours et encore merci pour vos encouragements, je suis contente que vous appréciez Cooper et le coté fleur bleu de l'histoire qui ne va bientôt être remplacé par des sujets plus difficiles maintenant… Enfin vous avez encore le temps pour faire le plein de moment Klaine débordant de paillettes…**

**Bon allez je vous laisse …**

**IMPORTANT - Les passages en italiques sont ceux dit dans la langue de Kurt pour éviter les confusions.**

Mercedes et Cooper quittent ensuite la cuisine en riant et sous le regard amusé de Blaine et Sam. Kurt de son coté, reste encore peu habitué à cette ambiance toujours joyeuse et conviviale mais ne se prive pas de sourire également. Lorsque la porte se referme, Blaine et Kurt se tourne l'un vers l'autre automatiquement, dans le seul objectif de se regarder et de se sourire, oubliant totalement la présence de Sam à leur coté.

« Bon bah je crois que je suis de trop … Surtout ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi je vais me trouver un ami… peut être que le coussin répondra à mes questions sur la vie si je lui donne des plumes à manger. »

« Oui oui Sam comme tu dit. »

Sam sort à son tour, les yeux au ciel, ils n'ont même pas réagit aux aberrations qu'il a pu sortir tant ils sont obnubilé par l'autre. Oui, même si son meilleur ami le déni, la tension sexuelle entre ces deux là devenait de plus en plus palpable et Sam ne passerait pas la chance d'enfin casser son bouclé préféré avec une personne qui semble le rendre aussi heureux.

« Tu sais tu n'es pas obligé de le faire, … Je parle de l'entrainement, si tu retourne dans la mer une fois guérit, tu … Tu n'as pas de raison de le faire. »

« Mmmmh comme ça tu reste celui qui me protège de tout, c'est ça Anderson ? »

« Et bien je … Oui. Enfin …. Non »

Kurt surprend alors Blaine en se levant rapidement et de manière très fluide, il s'approche de manière envoutante du bouclé toujours assis et pointe un doigt blanc sur son torse, le surplombant de sa hauteur et Blaine pense à cet instant que Kurt peut être vraiment impressionnant quand il le veut et aussi incroyablement aguicheur d'une manière tout à fait voulu.

« Je ne suis plus une princesse en détresse Blaine, je veux apprendre à me battre et me venger de ceux qui ont fait ça. Je veux pouvoir prendre ma vie plus en main et affronter, comme vous le faites, la triste vérité de cet abominable institution. »

« Kurt je … C'est dangereux tu sais … Je ne voudrais pas que tu te fasses blesser ou … »

« Ce sont des risques que je prends pour me battre pour MA liberté et tu n'as pas à choisir à ma place. S'il te plait Blaine, il faut de nombreux soldats pour remporter une guerre et certains tombent, oui, mais pour une raison. Et je veux être l'un de ces soldats. »

« D'où tu sors ça ? »

« D'un livre sur la première guerre mondiale que j'ai lut il y a trois jours. »

Blaine sourit à Kurt et celui-ci recule un peu de sa précédente position pour se mettre au même niveau que Blaine dont les joues sont plus rouges qu'à l'ordinaire. Le bouclé sent très bien que la sirène use de son pouvoir, quel qu'il soit, sur lui car il a l'impression de ne rien pouvoir refuser à Kurt et de ne plus entendre que lui dans ses moments là. Depuis qu'il va mieux, le châtain joue bien souvent des tours à Blaine et cela, bien loin de l'énerver, le rassure quand à l'idée que Kurt est vraiment sur la voie de la guérison. Voir également la sirène dans toutes sa splendeur est un spectacle qu'il se promet de ne pas oublier de sitôt, cependant, ce dire que Kurt reprend des forces signifie également qu'il pourra bientôt retourner chez lui, loin de Blaine.

« Forme moi, s'il te plait … Je … Je veux devenir aussi bon que tu l'es. »

« Kurt je ne sais pas …. »

Kurt se penche en avant et colle presque son front contre celui de Blaine, rendant celui-ci toute chose par la proximité et l'intimité qu'offre cette position. Les yeux bleues pétillent un petit peu et Kurt arbore à ce moment là une vraie tête de chien battu, d'habitude c'est le style de Blaine mais la sirène à compris comment s'en servir, il murmure tout bas, son souffle s'écrasant sur le visage de Blaine et le faisant chavirer.

« S'il te plait… »

« Mmmmh »

Kurt ajoute alors ses deux bras blancs autour du cou de Blaine. Il murmure à nouveau d'une voix encore plus envoutante.

« S'il te plait… »

« Bon d'accord, d'accord, ça te va ? Mais tu n'as pas le droit de me faire ce genre de chose pour que je cède pour autre chose compris. »

« OUIIIIIII » Et Kurt saute littéralement dans les bras de Blaine, lui offrant un câlin digne de ce nom auquel, bien sur, le bouclé ne tarde pas à répondre. Ils se balancent tout les deux d'avant en arrière sur la chaise, riant légèrement et toujours serré dans leur étreinte quand Cooper débarque sans prévenir dans la cuisine. Les deux garçons se séparent automatiquement, les joues rouges tomates et Cooper aborde un sourire machiavélique au visage en regardant Blaine.

« Excusez moi je venais juste prendre une boite de gâteau pour notre planque avec Mercedes mais dès que je suis partit vous pouvez reprendre les gars, pas de problème. Evitez seulement la table on y mange quand même. Enfin sur ceux, je vous laisse et … Protégez-vous ! »

Blaine prend sa tête dans les mains, hésitant à poursuivre Cooper pour le noyer dans les toilettes, mais un coup d'œil à Kurt lui prouve qu'il est le seul à être embarrassé, la sirène paré … contente ? Puis la perspective de se dire qu'il va devoir former Kurt le réjoui à nouveau, cela veux dire qu'il restera un peu plus longtemps avec lui, et chaque minute compte autant qu'une poignée de diamants.

« Bon, allons nous habiller pour la piscine et, pour ton information, pas d'entrainement avant que tu sois capable de marcher parfaitement et que tu n'ais plus aucune douleur. »

« Oui chef ! »

Et comme à son habitude maintenant, Kurt saute sur le dos de Blaine pour qu'ils les ramènent rapidement à la chambre afin de s'habiller, ils rient et discutent tout les deux pendant leur préparation et quand ils sont fin prêt, ils descendent dans la rue.

A présent que Kurt peut marcher, les passants ne les regardent plus étrangement mais Blaine garde une position de protecteur en se plaçant légèrement en avant. Ils atteignent la piscine et Kurt se précipitent pour enlever ses vêtements et plonger directement dedans. Blaine a pris l'habitude de fermer les yeux pour ne pas laisser voyager plus que nécessaire ses yeux sur la peau parfaite. En général, Kurt fait ses tours rapidement puis sort de l'eau tandis que le bouclé reste assis sur une chaise à le regarder, mais cette fois ci, son sourire malicieux informe Blaine qu'il a une idée derrière la tête.

« Tu ne veux pas venir ? »

« Et bien contrairement à toi, je suis extrêmement frileux et l'eau est tout bonnement glacée donc je vais passer mon tour. »

« Viens la gouter, tu verras. »

Blaine jette un regard un peu méfiant à Kurt puis se décide à s'approcher de l'eau pour y tremper sa main. A son plus grand étonnement, l'eau est tout à fait agréable voire même presque chaude alors que la température à l'extérieur n'excède pas 5 degrés.

« Tu … Tu peux faire chauffer l'eau ? »

« Oui gros malin, les sirènes ont toutes sortes de pouvoirs sur l'eau, notamment celui de l'accorder à la bonne température. Même si l'eau froide ne me dérange pas, j'aime me baigner dans du chaud de temps en temps. »

« Et tu ne pouvais pas l'utiliser avant ? Quand je me gelais les fesses pour t'amener dans l'eau. »

« C'était bien plus drôle de te voire frissonner et pousser des gémissements de chien battu. Allez viens là ! »

Blaine boude pour la forme mais au fond il aime quand Kurt et lui se taquinent, c'est devenu tellement naturel entre eux que Blaine oublie parfois le garçon qu'il a rencontré il y a plus d'un mois de ça. La sirène s'avère être intéressante, drôle, passionnée et Blaine pourrait encore enchainer les adjectifs….

Il n'a bien évidemment pas pris son maillot alors il se résigne à plonger en boxer. Une fois qu'il ressort la tête de l'eau il se retrouve nez à nez avec un Kurt, son sourire malicieux collé aux lèvres et ses cheveux tombant en mèches mouillées sur son front, l'en rendant plus que sexy.

« Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? »

Et un moment, Kurt se pose lui-même la question dans sa tête. Parce que tu es beau comme un dieu avec ces bouclettes foncées gorgées d'eau et tombant sur tes yeux d'un dorés magnifique. Parce que je ne peux plus te voir depuis longtemps que comme un simple humain. Parce que je n'imagine même pas d'endroit plus sure que tes bras et que je ne peux plus dormir sans toi, parce qu'en vérité je pourrais retourner chez moi maintenant mais que je cherche toutes bonne excuse pour prolonger mon séjour avec toi…..

« Pour rien… »

« Mauvaise réponse ! »

Et avant même que Kurt ne se rende compte de quelque chose, Blaine le soulève dans les airs et le jette un peu plus loin dans la piscine.

La guerre est déclarée !

Ils se taquinent, s'éclaboussent et rient à gorge déployée jusqu'à ce que Blaine entendent un bruit inhabituel du côté de la grille.

« Kurt, attends chut ! »

Ils s'immobilisent tous les deux, l'oreille au aguets et entendent plus précisément des éclats de voix provenant sans aucun doute de très près d'eux. Sans trop réfléchir, Blaine attrape Kurt par la taille et le calle sur son épaule avant de sortir en vitesse de la piscine et d'attraper son sac. Il va pour se diriger vers la sortie mais se stop à la vue d'une bande d'adolescent qui s'apprêtent visiblement à entrer illégalement, comme eux, dans la piscine.

« Merde ! »

« Que ce qui ce passe ? Blaine je peux marcher tu sais il suffit juste que je récupère mes jambes et … »

« Non surtout pas ! »

L'espace d'un instant, Blaine imagine si Kurt fait apparaitre ses jambes maintenant, alors que ses fesses sont à quelques centimètres du visage de Blaine et que …. Ok, respire Blaine, doucement.

Le bouclé fait demi tour pour ne pas être vu par les jeunes, l'ennui c'est que la piscine ne possèdent qu'une seule sortie. Il trouve un cabanon qui contient probablement la machinerie et ne réfléchit pas deux fois avant d'y pénétrer et de refermer la porte derrière lui.

La place y est réduite, lorsqu'il dépose Kurt et qu'il s'assoie à ses cotés ils ont à peine la place d'étendre leurs jambes et leurs épaules sont collées. Dehors ils entendent les cris d'enthousiasmes des jeunes alors qu'ils rient entre amis près du bassin. Blaine reprend son souffle et se tourne vers Kurt qui n'a pas perdu de temps pour faire disparaitre sa queue.

« Kurt ! »

« Quoi ? »

« Tu es obligé de faire ça avant que je te donne la serviette ? »

« Que ce que ça peut te faire Anderson ? »

« Je suis un garçon je te signal, et gay de surcroit, alors quand je vois un autre garçon nu à coté de moi je réagis naturellement. »

« Tu … Tu veux dire que … Je t'intéresse physiquement ? »

« Enfin je …. Oui je …. Sérieusement, pourquoi cette question ? »

« Je pensais que parce que j'étais une sirène, tu serais plus dégouté par mon corps qu'autre chose, en matière d'attirance je veux dire. Les humains que j'ai rencontrés avant m'ont dit que mon corps était dégoutant et que je n'étais qu'une vulgaire créature. »

Blaine doit se répéter la phrase de Kurt dans la tête pour être sur qu'il a bien entendu… Dégouté lui ? Alors qu'il se retrouvait tout les matins, un problème dans le pantalon, à cause de la proximité du corps si parfait de Kurt contre le sien. Comment Kurt pouvait penser une chose pareille c'était ridicule ? Il prend soin de poser la serviette sur les jambes du châtain avant de se tourner vers lui et de lui attraper les joues entre ses deux mains.

« Kurt, tu es indéniablement la plus magnifique personne que j'ai eu l'honneur de rencontrer de toute ma vie, ton corps est juste … sublime et jamais tu m'entends ? Jamais je ne serais dégouté par toi. Tu ne te rends pas compte à quel point c'est un véritable honneur d'avoir pu ne serais ce que poser mes yeux sur toi. »

Ce fut au tour de Kurt d'écarquiller les yeux comme si il entendait ces mots pour la première fois, puis il attrapa à son tour le cou de Blaine entre ses bras pour le rapprocher de lui, leur souffle à présent mélangé. Derrière la porte, les adolescents continuaient de rire et de crier mais ils ne s'en préoccupèrent pas.

« Blaine ? »

« Oui. »

« Je … me sens bizarre. »

« Oh mon dieu, tu veux qu'on rentre ? Ou de la crème ? Une de tes potions ? J'ai pris quelque …. »

« Blaine. Kurt fit taire le bouclé d'un doigt sur ses lèvres, pas ce genre là de bizarre, je … Je déteste les humains, du moins je croyais que jamais plus je ne pourrais encore en voir un sans m'enfuir tant ils m'ont fait du mal, mais toi tu …. Je te vois avec moi tout les jours et tu as … toutes ses petites attentions adorables que même Basil n'avait pas, tu faits tout ton possible pour que je me sente le mieux du monde et tu me montre chaque jour la beauté intérieur et extérieur que peux avoir votre espèce et là tout de suite et depuis quelques jours déjà j'ai très, très envie de t'embrasser. »

Le cerveau de Blaine court-circuite, il ne sait absolument pas quoi faire de cette révélation. Tout son être, tout son corps réclame chaque parcelle de Kurt mais le châtain a tellement été blessé dans le passé qu'il a peur de faire un pas de travers et de briser cette confiance qu'il a eu un mal de chien à avoir. C'est presque impossible pour lui de se dire que Kurt veux réellement de lui comme ça alors qu'il est un simple et misérable humain et que le châtain est une créature divine. Mais s'il veut ça, alors Blaine va tout faire pour lui montrer que les humains peuvent être doux et aimant eux aussi.

« Blaine,… dis quelque chose… »

Et Blaine ne dit rien, bien trop occupé qu'il est à finalement découvrir les lèvres incroyablement douce et parfaite de Kurt. Leurs bouches se caressent et s'explorent avec passion et avidités tant elles ont espérées se rencontrer dans le passé. Rapidement, les langues suivent et chez l'un comme chez l'autre, des feux d'artifices d'une puissance exponentielle explosent dans les poitrines. Si un baiser pouvait tuer, Kurt et Blaine serait probablement mort sur le coup tant celui-ci est puissant et parfait. Leurs mains au préalable sur leurs visages voyagent maintenant sur leur torse et leur dos en de caresses fines et appliquées qui les font gémir de plaisir tout les deux.

Ils se séparent au bout d'un moment, contraint de respirer et lorsque leur yeux se croisent, ils y lisent tout les deux un amour grandissant, enfoui depuis déjà pas mal de temps et prêt à fleurir.

« Wow je … wow Kurt ! Es que tous les baisers de sirène sont aussi incroyable ? »

« Crois moi, je ressens la même chose que toi, c'est une sensation aussi nouvelle pour moi que pour toi. »

Ils se sourient à nouveau, près à s'embrasser encore lorsqu'ils entendent des éclats de voix dehors. Un homme semble chasser les jeunes à l'aide de ce qui semble être un chien et Kurt et Blaine cherchent à même stopper leur respiration pour que le gardien passe son chemin sans les surprendre eux. Ils n'oublient pas pour autant de se dévorer des yeux et de se tenir la main distraitement encore chamboulé par l'intensité de l'ouragan de sentiments qui les a traversé de part en part.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, les alentours ont l'air plus calme, Blaine reste cependant prudent lorsqu'il se lève et pousse la porte pour passer sa tête à l'extérieur. A son plus grand soulagement, la piscine semble à nouveau vide de toute trace de vie et il ouvre la porte en grand pour sortir du cabanon, Kurt derrière lui à nouveau habillé.

« Ouf, on a eu chaud ! Es que tu as assez récupéré, tu veux retourner un peu dans l'eau ? »

Kurt le regarde en souriant timidement, ils ne savent pas vraiment comment interagir maintenant sans pousser les limites trop loin et trop vite.

« Je … Non, on peut rentrer je vais avoir besoin de mes crèmes. »

« Ok, en route princesse. »

Visiblement, Blaine semble moins gêné que lui par la situation puisqu'il l'attrape par la main et le tire en avant pour retourner le plus rapidement possible à l'appartement d'une manière on ne peux plus naturelle.

C'est aussi parce qu'il est plus habitué, Kurt n'est sortit en somme qu'avec un seul autre garçon et il s'agissait d'une sirène alors que le bouclé est visiblement bourré d'expérience diverses et variées. Le châtain ne sait pas vraiment comment ça marche chez les humains, bien sur il a lut un tas de livre à l'eau de rose mais les mots qu'il a découvert avec plaisir l'ont déjà trompé une fois et il ne sait plus vraiment à quoi se fier, il espère que Blaine sera compréhensif parce qu'en vérité cela l'effraye un peu à présent, même si il est sure qu'il ne craint absolument rien entre les bras du bouclé.

En arrivant dans le salon, ils sont soulagés de voir qu'ils n'y a personne mais ils ne s'attardent pas et continuent vers la chambre.

**Et le voila le Kliss, je sais que nombreux d'entre vous l'attendait avec impatience !**

**A bientôt mes amours !**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey hey, j'ai tout fait pour pouvoir vous poster un dernier chapitre avant mon hiatus et je tiens ma promesse… Chapitre lourd en sentiments en plus parce qu'il s'agit ni plus ni moins du passé de Kurt chez les Poudriers.**

**Ainsi je tiens à poser un WARNING car il y a présence de vocabulaire violent, de mention de viol et de torture donc personne sensible s'abstenir !**

**Aussi merci beaucoup pour vos reviews de cette semaine, on est bientôt à 50 ! Je vois que vous avez apprécié le Kliss et ça me fait bien plaisir et je suis désolée de vous faire attendre deux semaines : ) **

**Pour Alamane-chan … Wow, bienvenu à bord, c'est agréable de voir des garçons par ici, surtout ce qui lise en 30 minutes chrono : ) Merci pour ton intérêt !**

**Sur ceux, je vous laisse au chapitre !**

**IMPORTANT - Les passages en italiques sont ceux dit dans la langue de Kurt pour éviter les confusions.**

Kurt s'allonge aussitôt sur le lit et attrape le tube de crème dans ses mains qu'il commence à dé-bouchonner. Il relève la tête quand il sent le regard insistant de Blaine sur lui, debout face au lit et dansant d'un pied sur l'autre nerveusement en se mordillant la lèvre inférieur.

« Tu sais je peux le faire tout seul maintenant, ça va aller ne t'inquiète pas. »

« Oh je sais, je sais mais je pensais que … Peut être je pourrais, te l'appliquer aujourd'hui…. Enfin si tu veux bien, bien sur je … »

« Tu veux dire que tu veux prendre ce tube de crème et m'en étaler partout sur le corps ? »

« Oui tu as raison c'est une mauvaise idée maintenant et je vais juste aller … »

« Blaine, je rigolais ! Je … J'aimerais bien que tu le fasses… »

Blaine avale sa salive difficilement alors qu'il sourit à Kurt en s'approchant du lit doucement, dévorant par la même occasion la sirène du regard outrageusement alors qu'il se déshabille pour n'être à nouveau qu'en boxer. A présent qu'il si sent autorisé, Blaine ne se gêné pas pour admirer encore et encore la perfection qui s'étale devant ses yeux.

Il s'installe entre les jambes de Kurt sur le lit et commence des mouvements fluides sur son dos, massant les endroits tendus et prenant son temps pour apprécier sous ses doigts, la peau douce comme de la soie et les gémissements de contentement que Kurt pousse de temps en temps. Au bout d'un certain moment, il incite Kurt à se retourner pour qu'il puisse passer sur son ventre. Bien qu'il l'ait déjà fait avant, c'est la première fois que Blaine profite autant de la peau du châtain, parce qu'il a l'impression que Kurt s'offre plus à lui dans un sens. Il passe ses mains sur le torse finement musclé et évite de justesse les tétons rosés qu'il est sure d'avoir vu durcir sous les caresses qu'il fait. Et par-dessus tout, il n'arrive pas à se détacher du regard que lui lance Kurt, empli de luxure, alors que le châtain se mordille la lèvre inférieur, les yeux pétillants.

« J'ai très envie de t'embrasser maintenant. »

« Alors fais-le. »

Et Blaine ne se fait pas prier, il s'approche à quatre pattes au dessus de Kurt et lui attrape ses lèvres entre les siennes pour retrouver les merveilleuses sensations qu'il a pu ressentir un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Très vite, Kurt répond et en plus de leur langue, leur mains rejoignent à nouveau la dance en se baladant sur le torse nu de Kurt et celui habillé de Blaine. Le bouclé se retrouve, au bout de quelque minutes, complètement allongé sur le corps de Kurt et sans vraiment sans rendre compte, il entame des mouvements de bassin qui les font gémir tout les deux.

Cependant, un léger décalage sur le coté leur fait sentir à tout les deux l'érection grandissante de l'autre et cela suffit à ce que Kurt pousse, subitement, violement Blaine hors du lit, en proie à une prise de panique. Celui-ci tombe lourdement sur le sol et se secoue la tête rapidement pour essayer de comprendre ce qui c'est passé. Il se redresse et voit Kurt, recroquevillé sur lui et les larmes aux yeux, sans réfléchir il revient s'installer à ses cotés et pose une main prudente et réconfortante sur son épaule, visiblement inquiet.

« Hey Kurt je suis désolé, es que j'ai fais quelques chose de mal ? »

« Non je …. Ce n'est pas toi c'est juste que …. Ca allé trop vite et …. Blaine je suis encore un peu effrayé par … tout ça. »

« Tu veux dire … Le sexe ? »

Kurt rougit fortement au mot et l'espace d'un instant, Blaine trouve sa adorable qu'il soit gêné par un simple mot, mais la mine sérieuse de Kurt le ramène à la réalité. La sirène se réinstalle sur le lit de façon à être assis contre le mur et face à Blaine, ses yeux sont soudainement plus sombres et il baisse la tête avant de répondre.

« Je … Le seul sexe que j'ai expérimenté avec des humains n'était pas tellement … Consentant…. »

« QUOI ? Attends, tu veux dire qu'ils t'ont violé ? VIOLE ? Ils ont osé les salauds, je vais les tuer, les écorcher vifs et les bruler dans une cheminé. »

Blaine se lève brusquement, faisant sursauter Kurt et fait à présent les cent pas dans la pièce, la rage visible dans ses yeux. Bien sur, il a déjà imaginé ce que Kurt a pu subir et il sait que les Poudriers ne se gênent absolument pas pour profiter pleinement de leur victime mais il avait espéré ne pas l'entendre de la bouche de Kurt, cela rendait la chose trop réel. Le châtain se lève à son tour plus calmement et vient attraper prudemment le bras de Blaine pour le tourner vers lui et le regarder.

« Hey, calme toi d'accord, ça ne sert à rien de t'énerver comme ça maintenant. »

« Mais Kurt ils … »

« Blaine, s'il te plait. »

Kurt tire Blaine sur le lit de nouveau et celui-ci le suit rapidement, attrapant au passage la main du châtain dans la sienne.

« Comment était ce ? Dans cet enfer, que t'ont t'ils faits ? Qu'es qui s'est vraiment passé pour que tu te fasse attraper ?»

« Blaine je ne suis pas sur que … »

« Non dis le moi s'il te plait, ça te ferra du bien d'évacuer, et à moi aussi. Je veux savoir pour mieux leur faire payer. C'est en extériorisant tout ça que tu arriveras à te débarrasser de tes peurs et de tes cauchemars. Tu ne dois pas garder ça pour toi.»

Kurt souffle un grand coup, peu sur encore de si il doit se lancer, mais un regard rempli de force de la part de Blaine lui donne le courage de raconter tout ce qui c'est vraiment passé depuis ce jour où sa vie a changée, le replongeant dans une léthargie malheureuse. Et sans vraiment y faire attention, les mots coulent de sa bouche tout seul et s'ajoutent les uns aux autres pour retranscrire le plus fidèlement possible l'enfer qu'il a subit.

« Ok je …. Voila, j'étais partit en pleurant de chez Basil parce que … nous venions de rompre, il m'a insulté et malmené, ça plus le harcèlement constant je … mais ce n'est plus important maintenant je …. j'étais vraiment dévasté, je ne savais vraiment pas où aller, j'avais juste envie de nager droit devant moi sans réfléchir. Au bout d'un moment je suis arrivé à la surface et jusqu'à une plage où je n'étais jamais venu, j'étais perdu et je ne savais pas vraiment où j'étais mais je m'en fichais pour l'instant, je voulais juste aller sur cette plage et m'allonger sur le sable pour pleurer en paix. Et … là il y a, …cet homme qui est arrivé de nulle part, je ne l'avais pas entendu arriver et je n'avais pas pensé à faire disparaitre ma queue, les humains ne sont pas censé connaitre notre existence, j'ai paniqué en le voyant et lui me regardait avec ses yeux à la fois étonné et fasciné. C'était la première fois que je voyais un humain, en tout cas d'aussi près et … J'ai pensé à fuir mais il a … commencé à me parler, il voulait savoir si tout allez bien. Je … Je me sentais tellement mal et … Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris mais je l'ai laissé m'approcher et dès qu'il a été assez proche de moi il a sortit de je ne sais où une seringue d'aconit et me l'a injecté dans le sang. Ca m'a évanouit aussitôt. »

Blaine écoute attentivement, serrant la main de Kurt dans la sienne quand il entend sa voix dérailler un peu sous l'émotion, il est toujours un peu abasourdit que le garçon lui raconte son histoire mais il ne va pas s'en plaindre, il veut être là pour Kurt et le faire parler est un moyen pour que les cauchemars et le traumatisme cesses.

« Je … Je me suis réveillé quelques heures plus tard, extrêmement faible et dans le noir total, je sentais à mes poignets et à … mon cou des chaines mais je ne pouvais rien voire et je suis resté comme ça je ne sais pas combien de temps. J'ai … J'ai essayé de me servir de mes pouvoirs mais, l'aconit les brimait et ils étaient complètement hors d'usage. A un moment, ils ont ouverts la porte, ils étaient trois et au début je ne voyais pas grand-chose parce que mes yeux s'habituaient toujours et que j'étais affamé et faible à cause de l'aconit et ils ont commencé à me parler, à m'insulter et me frapper en riant. Ils voulaient que je fasse disparaitre ma queue…. Au bout d'un moment ils m'ont trainé fasse à un quatrième type qui m'a injecté je ne sais quel produit extrêmement douloureux et ma queue a disparut aussitôt. Et à ce moment là je me suis retrouvé … complètement nu devant eux alors ils …. Ils en ont profité et … c'était horrible Blaine parce que, ils me faisaient tellement mal et ils me crachaient dessus et m'insultaient et je ne sais même plus combien de fois ils sont passés sur moi avant de se lasser…. Et ensuite il y a eu Eduardo…. »

A la prononciation du nom, le visage de Kurt s'assombrie nettement et ses yeux se remplissent de terreur visible, Blaine s'avance un peu plus et prend Kurt dans ses bras, l'incitant à continuer tout en lui murmurant dans l'oreille des paroles réconfortantes et en lui caressant le dos afin de lui apporter un sentiment de sécurité. Il sent finalement Kurt se détendre légèrement dans l'étreinte.

« Hey ça va Kurt, respire, je suis là tu n'as plus rien à craindre. »

Quand Kurt a repris sa respiration, il recommence son histoire, la voix plus grave qu'à l'ordinaire.

« Eduardo était … un acheteur…. D'après ce que tu m'as raconté je suppose qu'il fait partit des Poudriers alors que les autres ne devaient être que des braconniers. Il m'a inspecté de haut en bas, m'a … touché ouvertement sans aucune gêne et il a parut satisfait puisqu'il a ensuite payé les types et m'a emporté avec lui. Et c'est vraiment là que l'enfer à commencé… Je suis resté 24 heures sur 24 dans cette même cellule sale, sombre et puante, avec toutes sortes d'instruments suspendus au mur et … tous les jours il y avait des gens qui venaient pour … me regarder ou me toucher et faire des expériences sur moi…. Ils m'ont coupé des bout de peau ou des morceaux d'écailles, ont récolté mon sang plusieurs fois, ils m'ont coupé les cheveux, fais boire toutes sortes de choses infâmes et fouetté, électrocuté, torturé, brulé à l'aconit pour voir comment je réagissais. J'ai espéré mourir Blaine, plus d'une fois … mais ils me donnaient du sang de vampire, pour me régénérer et pour ne pas que je meurs. Et puis, il y avait les soirs où ils arrivaient à trois ou quatre pour se défouler sur moi, me frapper et …me violer avec toutes sortes d'objet et par eux aussi, je devenais leur jouet et lorsqu'ils avaient fini ils me laissaient sale et souillé…. J'essayais de penser très fort à autre chose mais c'était tellement dur de passer outre les insultes et les coups. J'ai toujours été fasciné par les humains tu sais ? A l'école, c'était l'un de mes cours préfère et je rêvais d'en rencontrer et juste je … Je ne comprenais pas comment ils pouvaient être si différents et si … cruels que ceux décrit dans mes livres… Et puis, plus les jours passaient, plus je perdais espoir d'un jour sortir d'ici. Je savais que la seule chose qui me délivrerait serait la mort et comme ils ne m'autorisaient pas à me transformer, je savais que je ne tiendrais pas, même avec le sang de vampire…. Et puis Eduardo est venu un jour avec un autre type qui n'a fait que regarder et donner des coups de temps en temps, et Eduardo m'a annoncé qu'il était très triste parce qu'il allait devoir se séparer de moi, pour que j'aille dans un autre centre de détention où ils pourront encore mieux m'analyser et extraire mes ressources et … ce soir là il a été encore plus violant que tout les autres, j'ai cru que j'allais mourir tant je sentais mon corps se déchirer et …. Et puis j'ai été mis dans cette boite, on m'a drogué sévèrement et lorsque je me suis réveillé tu … tu étais là. Tu m'as sauvé la vie Blaine et je te serais toujours tellement reconnaissant, je ne pense pas que j'aurais pu survire mentalement et physiquement à plus. »

Kurt se recroqueville aussitôt dans les bras accueillant du bouclé, soulagé d'avoir fini son histoire et plutôt fier d'avoir pu aller jusqu'au bout même si son visage est à présent baigné de larmes. Blaine reste un moment encore abasourdit par toute la violence décrite par Kurt et les horribles choses qu'il a dut subir sans espoir d'en réchapper. Ses bras se resserrent encore plus autour du corps tremblant de son protégé pour se rassurer lui aussi de le savoir en sécurité maintenant et loin de ses démons.

« Jamais, tu m'entends, plus jamais ils ne te toucheront. Je les tuerais, un par un jusqu'au dernier, tout ceux qui ont osé poser la main sur toi …. »

« Blaine, ne soit pas comme eux, ne joue pas avec leurs armes. »

Blaine soupir un instant, il sait que Kurt a raison, il n'est pas un tueur de sang froid, tout les gens qui sont morts entre ses mains l'avaient attaqué en premier, mais il sait aussi que si il se retrouve face à l'un d'entre eux il ne pourra pas se contrôler.

« Es que tu sais si ils ont trouvé des propriétés spécifiques ? Je veux dire dans ton sang ou sur tes écailles ? »

« Le sang des sirènes possèdent énormément de propriétés magiques mais ils n'ont visiblement pas trouvé grand-chose puisqu'ils voulaient me transférer dans un autre labo. »

« Hum, …. Ils doivent encore avoir des échantillons de ton sang, dis moi il n'y a aucun moyen pour qu'ils puissent te retrouver grâce à ton sang ? Je veux dire grâce au sort de localisation d'une sorcière par exemple. »

« Non, où alors ils leurs faudraient une sorcière spécifique mais elles ne collaborent certainement pas avec eux. »

« Bien ce point là est déjà rassurant. Ecoute, voila ce que je te propose…. Je vais aller te faire un bon truc à manger pour que tu te remettes doucement de tes émotions puis tu devrais te reposer un peu et ensuite …. Je vais te montrer à quel point les hommes peuvent être des personnes formidables pour t'effacer de la mémoire ces choses que tu n'aurais même pas du connaitre. Que ce que tu en penses ? »

« J'en penses que j'ai déjà commencé à voir que tout les hommes ne se ressemblaient pas et que certains sont même très mignon. »

« Mmmh qui par exemple ? »

Pour seule réponse, Kurt se retourne dans les bras de Blaine et l'embrasse doucement. La douleur de son passé est encore là mais elle semble atténuée maintenant que les mots sont sortis. Là, dans les bras de Blaine, Kurt se sent parfaitement en sécurité et apprécié à sa juste valeur, et honnêtement, ce qu'il ressent pour ce petit bouclé lui réchauffe un cœur qu'il avait cru cassé et sombre à jamais. Blaine de son coté agite et retourne une multitude de questions dans sa tête, il n'a absolument pas pour habitude de garder un petit ami plus d'un mois mais il a envie de bien faire les choses avec Kurt parce qu'il ressent ce quelque chose un peu étrange pour le châtain et il se dit honnêtement qu'il aurait du mal à se tourner à nouveau vers un homme maintenant qu'il a gouté au fruit défendu. Il sourit dans leur baiser et caresse le dos du châtain distraitement, avant que Kurt ne rompe leur contact pour regarder le bouclé gentiment dans les yeux.

« Blaine ? Ca …. Ça ne te dérange pas si … Nous avançons doucement ?…. Je sais que, tu n'as pas vraiment l'habitude et tout mais je … »

« Hey, doucement d'accord, on a tout le temps du monde et quand tu seras près tu me le diras mais on est absolument pas pressé. Laisse moi te réapprendre à offrir ta confiance d'accord et à te faire prendre conscience que tu es la plus magnifique personne que j'ai eu la chance de voir dans ma vie sur cette fichue Terre. »

Kurt se contente de lui sourire et de se pencher pour un autre baiser avant que Blaine ne se lève et n'aille préparer de quoi manger.

« Tu peux rester avec moi, pour la sieste ? Je … veux dormir avec toi. »

« J'ai cru que tu ne me le demanderais jamais. »

Et entre baisers chastes et caresses douces, Kurt s'endort plus sereinement que ce qu'il n'a jamais été dans les bras chauds et protecteurs de celui à qui il est entrain d'ouvrir son cœur.

Et Blaine s'endort à son tour, respirant à plein poumon le parfum enivrant de celui pour qui il deviendrait tout et n'importe quoi à présent.

**Et voila, une fin dégoulinante de miel …. Et cette fois ci l'attente commence vraiment mes amours désolée mais comme le dirait notre cher Blaine…**

**Courage … Il ne reste plus que 15 jours 12 heures et 23 minutes à attendre et pour me faire pardonner je posterais un long chapitre !**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey SURPRISE ! J'avais enfaite sauvegardé ce chapitre en avance sur Doc Manager donc je peux le poster exceptionnellement aujourd'hui parce que je ne peux raisonnablement pas vous laisser sans chapitre si ? : )**

**Du coup là nous sommes encore la semaine dernière pour vous (confus) donc je ne peux pas répondre à vos reviews même si pour l'instant je n'en ai pas reçu ( **

**Aller je dois filer donc je vous laisse profiter et je vous adore !**

**IMPORTANT - Les passages en italiques sont ceux dit dans la langue de Kurt pour éviter les confusions.**

**CONSEIL- Je vous conseille de lire ce chapitre en même temps que cette chanson- Stolen Dance de Milky Chance pour rajouter de la bonne humeur dans l'air : )**

Faire aimer les humains à Kurt est une mission que Blaine s'est fixé avant même que le châtain ne lui raconte son histoire, parce que lui-même a eu besoin de se rassurer pour découvrir que son espèce ne possède pas que des fruits pourris comme ses parents. Et des gens merveilleux, il a eu la chance d'en rencontrer plein, lui rappelant que se battre vaut le coup simplement pour savoir que toutes ses personnes, créatures et humains peuvent être heureuses et en sécurité.

Il prend Kurt par la main pour lui offrir sa première vraie découverte de la magnifique ville qu'est New York. Ils prennent leur temps à Time Square, Central Park et dans les diverses rues pleines de joies et de rires faisant échos sur les grattes ciels majestueux. Des danseurs de rues entament une chorégraphie dans un coin du parc et Blaine ne peux que entrainer Kurt dans une danse folle et complètement déjantée alors qu'ils rient tout deux à gorge déployé. Plus loin, ils croisent un groupe de percussionniste et Blaine s'arrête pour jouer un moment avec eux à l'aide d'une de leur guitare. Ils s'arrêtent à la boulangerie acheter des douceurs, ils courent à en perdre haleine sur le pont au dessus de la Hudson River et admirent à n'en plus finir les reflets du soleil d'hiver sur le bleu presque noir de la rivière. Ils regardent les nombreux tags qui font partis intégrante de la ville et prennent des photos ridicules devant. Ils restent simplement les bras tendus vers le ciel à hurler leur liberté près de la célèbre statue et à sentir sur leurs visages les bourrasques de vents froides.

Et Blaine est fière de voir sur Kurt un air de pur bonheur en découvrant toutes ces choses qui nous paraissent simple mais qui en vérité apporte leur lot de joie. Ils achètent des places pour la comédie musical préfère de Blaine et Kurt ne peut s'empêcher d'ouvrir des yeux plus grand que des soleils lorsqu'il voit avec majesté que des humains peuvent présenter des spectacles grandioses. Il décide à ce moment là qu'il préfère cent fois plus le théâtre que les films.

Et la visite ne s'arrête pas là, parce que Blaine est bien trop friant du sourire resplendissant que Kurt offre au monde. Il reste toujours un peu en retrait, hésitant en premier lieu à se mêler à la foule et à parler aux inconnus, mais regarder Blaine le faire avec une telle aisance lui suffit pour le moment.

Ils tournent finalement simplement sur Time Square, une gaufre chaude au chocolat à la main, afin d'admirer les centaines de lumières jaillissants de tout les cotés et propageant leur message électriques sur toutes la rue.

Enfin, le soleil est déjà couché quand ils rentrent tout les deux, le sourire aux lèvres et le cœur chaud, pour être accueillit par Mercedes qui a déjà dressée la table pour servir un repas qui sent bon jusque dans le salon. Sam et Cooper sont tout les deux assis sur le canapé et Blaine se précipite sur son frère et son meilleur ami pour entamer une bataille de polochons, il les trouvait bien trop calme pour leur propre bien….

Kurt reste en retrait, admirant son … petit ami, si tel était le mot, propager sa joie et sa bonne humeur dans la maison et il ne se retient pas de sourire. Blaine saute comme un chiot tout autour du salon et Kurt le trouve vraiment adorable sous les éclats de rire des trois garçons, il a du mal à vraiment réaliser qu'il se sent heureux, en sécurité et vraiment, vraiment bien.

Il sent une main chaude sur son épaule et se retourne pour faire face à Mercedes qui lui adresse un sourire chaleureux avant de tourner son regard faussement exaspéré sur les trois gamins toujours en pleine guerre de coussins et de tout ce qui leur tombe sous la main.

« Tu veux venir m'aider en cuisine ? »

« Avec plaisir ! »

Il suit la jeune femme jusque dans la cuisine où le bruit du salon est largement atténué, Mercedes lui fourre dans les mains un saladier et lui fait comprendre qu'il doit le remuer, il s'applique donc à la tache, sentant parfaitement le regard sur lui. Il se sent bien avec Mercedes, elle est gentille, douce et patiente avec lui et vraiment ils commencent à se trouver des points communs ensemble, et maintenant il sait parfaitement qu'elle hésite à lui poser une question.

« Alors ? Qu'a tu fais de ta journée ? »

« Oh, c'était incroyable ! Nous sommes allé à la piscine comme d'habitude et puis ensuite, Blaine m'a emmené visiter New York et c'était formidable j'adore vraiment cette ville. Je n'en avais jamais vraiment vu une avant. Oh et puis nous sommes allé voir une comédie musical aussi, c'était … époustouflant ! »

« Laisse-moi deviner, Wicked ? »

« Oui… Comment … ?»

« Oh je t'en pris, Blaine est l'un de mes meilleurs amis je le connais par cœur ! Dis moi je me demandais, maintenant que, … Ca va mieux avec nous, je veux dire moi et Sam, ca te dirais de sortir avec moi demain. D'après ce qu'on a put ce dire je t'ai un peu cerné et je suis sur que tu vas adorer l'endroit où j'ai prévu de t'emmener.»

« Et bien je … suppose … Tu devrais demander à Blaine ce qu'il a prévu demain, je veux dire avec toutes les périodes de soin et l'entrainement qui devrait commencer mais …. Ma curiosité est piquée ! »

« Super, je m'occupe de ton chéri, je l'ai dans la poche. »

« Hey ce n'est pas mon …. »

« A TABLE ! Et vous allez me ranger cette porcherie !»

Kurt lance un regard sans équivoque à Mercedes mais celle-ci lui fait un clin d'œil malicieux, et puis à près tout, Blaine est vraiment son chéri maintenant, même si ils n'ont pas vraiment discuté des formalités pour l'instant et de comment l'annoncer aux trois autres surtout.

Les trois garçons arrivent en trombe dans la cuisine, échevelés, rouges d'avoir rit et couru et hilares, Blaine repère Kurt rapidement et lui sourie avant de lui caresser doucement l'épaule tandis qu'il s'installe à ses cotés. Le repas se passe sans encombre et toujours dans la bonne humeur, Kurt se rend compte assez rapidement que Blaine, Cooper et Sam dans la même pièce transforme rapidement l'appartement en un véritable cirque. Il écoute la plus part du temps et rie beaucoup aussi en partageant avec Mercedes de petites anecdotes. A la fin du repas, tous débarrassent et se dispersent dans l'appartement, Kurt se faufile dans la chambre, épuisé par sa journée et attrape un livre tandis que Blaine reste au salon pour discuter un peu avec Mercedes.

« Hey Mercy, comment c'est passé la planque avec Cooper, il n'a pas été trop insupportable ? »

« Oh non, très gentil comme toujours, on a eu du nouveau en plus, un bon gros paquet d'information du coup Coop' va probablement rentrer plutôt que prévu à la base. »

« Cool, tu me montreras le rapport. »

« Yep, dis, tu pourrais profiter que Cooper sois là avant qu'il s'en aille, du genre demain vous vous faites un truc entre frère tranquille, il m'a bassiné sur le fait que tu étais un mauvais frère parce que tu ne l'appelais plus et ça vous fera du bien à tout les deux je pense. »

« Et bien je ne sais pas si je peux vraiment laisser Kurt tout seul alors … »

« Je m'occupe de lui, moi aussi je vais lui montrer les recoins de la ville. »

« Tu es sure ? Je veux dire, c'est dangereux pour lui dehors si quelqu'un le repère et … »

« Hey, depuis quand tu doute de mes capacités à me battre ? Jamais je ne prendrais de risque avec lui tu m'entends ? Il sera en sécurité. »

« Tu lui en as déjà parlé ? »

« Hum Hum »

« Et je suppose qu'il a accepté. »

« Et oui ! On ne me résiste pas. »

« Bon alors je ne vois pas pourquoi tu n'aurais pas le droit de sortir avec lui. »

Mercedes lui sourit joyeusement avant de déposer sur sa joue un baiser amical et de se lever pour ranger proprement le carnage du salon que les garçons avaient plus ou moins essayé d'arranger mollement.

« Bon les amis, je vais aller me coucher ! Buena Noche ! Et Coop', je te réquisitionne demain ! »

« Ok petit frère fais de beau rêve dans les bras de ton amoureux. »

Blaine se contente de lever les yeux au ciel et de lancer un torchon mouillé sur son frère, au final ils ont tous eu raison de le taquiner avec ça car Kurt est bien son « amoureux » et cette pensée lui réchauffe le cœur alors qu'il pousse la porte pour tomber sur un Kurt lové dans les couvertures, les yeux déjà clos et la respiration légère.

« Hey magnifique, tu dors ? »

« Mmmmh »

Blaine ne peux s'empêcher de trouver adorable ce petit froncement de nez caractéristique de Kurt et s'installe à coté de lui sur le lit pour lui caresser la joue et lui déposer un baiser sur le front, ce qui fait sourire et ronronner Kurt, toujours les yeux fermés.

« J'ai un peu parlé à Mercedes et elle m'a dit qu'elle voulait t'emmener demain, tu es ok avec ça ? »

« Oui ! …Je veux dire, j'aime bien Mercedes et tu m'as dit que c'était une bonne chose de m'ouvrir à d'autres humains alors… Non pas que j'en ai marre de passer du temps avec toi, pas du tout j'adore ça mais je me suis dis que tu voulais aussi profiter un minimum de ton frère. Enfin sauf si tu avais prévu quelque chose… »

Kurt a ouvert les yeux à présent et se tient sur un coude face à Blaine, leur visage à quelque centimètre l'un de l'autre. Ils se sourient tous les deux passionnément.

« Non, ne t'inquiète pas, je trouve ça super, sauf si la journée que tu passes avec elle est mieux que celle qu'on a passé aujourd'hui. »

« Ca ne risque pas d'arriver. »

« Hum ? Comment peux tu en être sur ? »

« Parce qu'avec Mercedes je ne peux pas faire ça. »

Et sur ces mots, Kurt se penche en avant et embrasse chastement Blaine avant de se reculer les joues cramoisies par son audace soudaine.

« Tu peux toujours essayer mais je ne suis pas sure qu'elle le prenne bien … et moi non plus d'ailleurs. »

Puis Blaine se penche à son tour pour déposer un nouveau baiser, beaucoup moins chaste celui la, sur la bouche du châtain. Ils s'embrassent ainsi quelques minutes avant que Blaine ne se redresse.

« Mon dieu je pourrais vraiment faire ça toute la journée, tes lèvres sont tellement …. Parfaite … »

Kurt sourit en retour et observe Blaine pendant que celui-ci ce met en pyjama puis rejoint le lit où il se faufile sous les couvertures.

« Blaine ? Qu'es ce qu'on est au juste ? »

« Et bien je ne sais pas trop, j'aime bien l'appellation petit copain, es que c'est bon pour toi ? »

« Je crois que oui. »

« Alors nous allons passer notre première nuit en temps que couple officiel ! »

« Et, par rapport aux autres ? »

« Oh ils le découvriront bien assez tôt, crois moi. »

Sur ces mots, Blaine attrape une nouvelle fois les lèvres de Kurt auxquelles il est devenu accro et serre le corps parfait de son protégé dans ses bras tandis que ses mains caressent son dos. Kurt ne met pas longtemps à répondre aux baisers et aux caresses et il finit par se retrouver au dessus de Blaine dans leur étreinte.

« BLAINE ! Tu as piqué tout les coussins espèce d'aimant à câlin, tu pourrais …. Oh, je vois que j'interromps quelque chose…. Pas ton chéri hein Blainou ? »

Cooper entre dans la chambre sans aucune gêne, un grand sourire triomphant sur le visage tandis qu'il se sert sans problème dans la pile de coussins que Blaine a apporté dans la pièce (parce que Blaine adore les coussins, c'est doux et ça renvoi les câlins quand il n'a personne pour en faire, et puis il peut se jeter dessus dans tout les sens et toujours atterrir confortablement).

A l'entré de Cooper, Kurt enfouie son visage rouge écrevisse dans le cou de Blaine et celui-ci se redresse comme il peut, les bras toujours serrés autour de Kurt, pour mimer à Cooper de déguerpir sur le champ avec ses lèvres et son regard réglé en mode tueur. Cependant celui-ci ne se presse pas et prends un malin plaisir à regarder Blaine et lui mimer des petits cœurs avec les mains tandis que sa bouche envoie des faux baiser en direction des deux autres.

« Evans, tu me dois 10 dollars ! Je t'avais dis qu'il ne tiendrait pas plus longtemps, je viens de les coincer en plein roulage de pelle intensif. »

Blaine lance un regard scandalisé à Cooper tandis que Kurt le regarde avec incompréhension. A ce moment là, Sam débarque à son tour dans la chambre et jette un regard noir à Blaine.

« Enfin Blainey, tu n'aurais pas pu attendre encore quatre jours et j'aurais gagné ! C'est pas vrai ça tu ne pense qu'à toi ! »

« Donne le fric Evans. »

« Es que vous auriez l'amabilité de déguerpir de cette putain de chambre par hasard, bande de pervers, on parlera de ça plus tard ! »

« Oups excuse nous bébé, ne t'inquiète pas on va vous laisser expérimenter des choses tout les deux, bonne nuit les bisounours! »

Le regard noir de Blaine a le mérite de faire sortir rapidement Cooper et Sam qui ne se privent pas pour autant de rire à gorge déployée et commenter la situation qu'ils viennent de surprendre. Blaine pousse un soupir puissant avant de rencontrer les deux yeux bleus de Kurt qui le regarde intrigué.

« Je crois que je n'ai pas tout compris. »

« Et bien, à partir de maintenant nous n'avons plus de problème avec les autres. »

« Effectivement, ils l'ont su assez tôt ! »

« Moque-toi Kurt ! Ce n'est pas toi qu'ils vont embêter pendant des heures. »

« Désolé. »

« Non ne t'excuse pas, je rigolais. »

Et ils repartent dans une séance de câlin et baiser intensif, avides des caresses de l'un et l'autre qui les électrisent de la plus agréable des façons, avant qu'ils ne s'endorment le sourire aux lèvres et les membres étroitement liés.

La matinée du lendemain se passe sous la même routine que les autres, exceptée peut être les sourires et les regards en coin que Sam, Cooper et même Mercedes ne se privent pas de lancer et à Blaine et à Kurt. Ceux-ci se retiennent de ne pas s'embrasser et se câliner face aux autres et préfèrent attendre d'être dans l'intimité de leur chambre pour s'offrir mille et une caresses dont ils sont à présent accros. Après le passage à la piscine et le repas du midi, Cooper kidnappe presque Blaine vers l'extérieur, trop vite pour qu'il puisse dire au revoir à Kurt. Celui-ci se retrouve bientôt seul avec Mercedes et il commence à appréhender un peu l'après midi. Car autant il se sent pleinement en sécurité autour de Blaine, autant sortir dans la rue avec Mercedes seul le laisse un peu dubitatif. Cependant, la jeune femme ne lui laisse pas vraiment le choix et elle le tire par la main en direction de la rue sans lui poser de questions.

Pendant quelques minutes ils marchent sans rien dire avant que Kurt ne se pose des questions.

« Mercedes, où allons nous exactement ? »

« C'est une surprise, ne soit pas aussi pressé ! Parle moi plutôt de toi et Blaine, je suis tellement contente que vous soyez tout les deux ça fera du bien à Blaine un peu tu es parfait pour lui. »

« Que ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Tu sais Blaine n'a pas eu une vie très facile, je lui laisse le soin de te raconter ça mais il a eu du mal à donner sa confiance aux gens et même si maintenant il est très ouvert quand il s'agit d'ouvrir son cœur il n'y a plus personne… Et ce que je vois dans ses yeux quand il te regarde … c'est vraiment génial, il est raide dingue de toi. »

Kurt se contente de rougir, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi répondre, au fur et à mesure qu'ils avancent, ils parviennent dans une rue plutôt mouvementée avec des grands magasins un peu partout. Mercedes vient justement de s'arrêter devant l'un d'eux.

« Kurt, je te présente Vogue, le paradis de la mode, nous sommes ici pour que tu puisses t'acheter des vêtements à toi plutôt que d'empreinter à Blaine des choses trop petites. Je suis sur que tu vas nous concocter des tenues d'enfer.»

Et Mercedes ne se trompe pas en disant cela, Kurt reste d'abord stupéfait devant l'ampleur du magasin et toutes ces choses qui brillent à l'intérieur et bizarrement, cela lui rappelle l'océan et son palais. Le bâtiment se dresse fièrement avec ses vitrines étincelantes et sa musique entrainante qui sort jusque dans la rue. Il entre d'un coup dans la boutique et se précipite sur les premiers rayons.

« Je peux essayer tout ce que je veux ? »

« Tout ce que tu veux ! Blaine m'a dit de te faire plaisir et que sa carte bleue pouvait chauffer un peu. »

Kurt paré encore plus excité si c'est possible, il ne peut s'empêcher de faire glisser ses doigts sur les tissus doux et soyeux, d'admirer les couleurs chatoyantes à sombres et mystérieuses, ses yeux lancent des paillettes tant il est émerveillé par ce qui l'entoure, tout est si nouveau pour lui et il n'en croit pas ses yeux de pouvoir enfin admirer ce qu'il a pu lire dans ses livres.

« Merci Mercedes, j'adore cet endroit ! »

Et pour la plus grande surprise de la jeune femme, Kurt lui saute littéralement dans les bras pour lui faire un câlin digne de ce nom, et c'est dire vu tous ceux qu'elle peut recevoir de Blaine…

L'après midi passe à une vitesse impressionnantes, Kurt essaye, hésite, se torture les méninges pour trouver ce qui ne va pas, il assemble et désassemble des tenues, accessoirise le tout et fait même essayer d'innombrables tenues à Mercedes. Il s'avère que le châtain se trouve avoir un sens irréfutable pour le style et la classe et Mercedes ne peux que se réjouir de voir la sirène évoluer dans un milieu qui lui fait voir des étoiles plein les yeux.

Ils ressortent tout les deux beaucoup plus tard, des sacs plein les bras et un sourire immense sur leurs lèvres.

En arrivant à l'appartement, Kurt remercie encore une fois Mercedes pour lui avoir fait découvrir ça et lui offre un deuxième câlin. Il se dirige ensuite vers sa chambre, ses jambes commençant à vraiment fatiguer sous l'effort fourni aujourd'hui. Lorsqu'il pousse la porte, il est surpris de se retrouver face à un Blaine endormi sur le lit, la tête enfouie dans l'oreille de Kurt et marmonnant des paroles incompréhensible dans son sommeil. Le châtain décide de poser discrètement les sacs et de s'installer au cote du bouclé qui inconsciemment attrape Kurt par la taille pour le serrer contre lui, soupirant de contentement, face au sourire attendrit de la sirène. Les doigts de Kurt passent délicatement au travers des boucles de Blaine et bientôt, le brun commence à se tortiller dans son sommeil avant de se réveiller entièrement.

**Et voila pour cette semaine, le prochain probablement dimanche ou lundi prochain et ….**

**REVIEWS !**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey I'm back, je suis désolée de se retard mais vacances oblige je suis sans wifi depuis pas mal de temps et le manque d'avis ne m'encourage pas toujours à continuer mais comme je l'ai dit à Lysendra que je remercie pour son message, je ne compte pas abandonner mon histoire pour autant et je vous laisse tout de suite avec ce nouveau chapitre !**

**Merci quand même à ceux qui me laisse des petits messages ça fait un bien fou je vous adore et ….**

**ENJOY !**

**IMPORTANT - Les passages en italiques sont ceux dit dans la langue de Kurt pour éviter les confusions.**

« Hey »

« Hey, tu es rentré ? Alors, dis moi, qu'es ce que tu as fait de beau toute l'après midi ?»

« Oui, Mercedes m'a amenée à Vogue, tu connais ? C'était vraiment génial, je me suis éclaté »

Blaine ne peut s'empêcher d'ouvrir les yeux lorsqu'il entend la voix enjouée de Kurt, il sourit face à son air excité et lui caresse la joue avant de répondre.

« Oui, c'est un magasin très connu. Tu me montres ce que tu as acheté ? Je suis sur que tu as un super gout pour les vêtements.»

Kurt rougit un peu avant de se lever et de ramasser les sacs face à Blaine qui c'est redressé sur son lit. Un par un, Kurt sort ses achats des nombreux sacs en commentant avec excitation la raison de son choix et s'extasiant encore et toujours sur la texture, la couleur ou la forme du tissus. Blaine reste complètement hypnotisé par ce sourire, tout simplement heureux, qu'il peut admirer non stop depuis deux jours, et il se sent fière de l'avoir redonné à Kurt. Son cœur se serre lorsqu'il voit tel ou tel chemise et pantalon et il s'imagine le corps de Kurt moulé à la perfection dans ce genre de vêtement, parce que Kurt à l'air d'avoir un penchant pour les slims et les chemises près du corps, ce qui n'est pas pour déplaire à Blaine. Bientôt, il n'écoute plus vraiment les babillages de Kurt, trop concentré à observer la peau parfaite, les yeux brillants de joie et les lèvres roses qui bougent à une vitesse erratique face à lui. Lorsqu'il voit que Kurt a finit de parler, il le tire simplement par la main pour le faire tomber sur lui et l'embrasser passionnément.

« Je ne peux pas attendre de te voir porter toutes ses choses. »

« Je t'ai pris quelques choses à toi aussi. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui, Kurt se redresse et sort de l'un des sacs un polo noir, un nœud papillon blanc et un pantalon rouge, je suis sur que ça va bien t'aller, l'ensemble m'a directement fait penser à toi. » Et Kurt n'ose pas avoué qu'imaginer les fesses de Blaine moulées dans ce pantalon lui a fait avaler de travers.

« Wow, merci, j'adore cette tenue ! »

Ils se sourient à nouveau avant de replonger dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

« Et toi, comment était ta journée avec ton frère ? »

« Formidable, on a beaucoup parlé, rattrapé le temps perdu et on a un peu joué aussi, de la musique ça m'a fait un bien fou de le retrouver enfin. Il m'a tellement manqué. »

« Oh, il joue aussi d'un instrument ? »

« Et oui, en vérité nous sommes tous un peu chanteurs et musiciens ici. Mercedes chante merveilleusement bien et Sam chante et joue de la guitare également. »

Kurt se redresse aussitôt et regarde Blaine, des étoiles dans les yeux.

« Je veux vous entendre ! Jouez quelque chose ce soir, je suis sur que ce sera magnifique. »

« Hum…. »

« Aller, s'il te plait. »

« OK, mais c'est bien parce que c'est toi. »

Blaine rit face au regard excité de Kurt et lui dépose un dernier baiser sur la tempe avant de se lever, le regard que lui lance la sirène devient alors interrogatif.

« J'ai promis que j'aiderais Mercedes avec le repas de ce soir, je suis désolé, mais repose toi un peu tu dois être fatigué et je reviendrais te chercher pour passer à table. Oh et je pense que tu aimeras le dessert. »

Kurt lui adressa un sourire sincère et hocha la tête en signe de compréhension avant de se réinstaller mieux sur le lit et d'attraper un livre sur la table de chevet. Blaine sort de la chambre et rejoint la cuisine où Mercedes à déjà lancer l'eau sur le feu, il lui dépose un baiser sur la joue en la voyant.

« Merci pour ce que tu as fait pour Kurt aujourd'hui, il est ravi et excité comme une puce. »

« C'était un plaisir chéri, je te le pique quand tu veux ! »

« Hum, ne me le pique pas trop quand même. »

Blaine lui sourit et attrape les légumes qu'elle lui tend à couper, ils travaillent tous les deux dans la bonne humeur, Mercedes profitant de la situation pour poser des questions à Blaine sur sa nouvelle relation avec Kurt. Le repas est vite fini et Sam a la bonne idée de mettre un disque en marche pour répandre dans l'appartement une musique entrainante. Bien évidement, tous se mettent à rire et danser comme des fous emportés par le rythme endiablé et Kurt arrive dans ce joyeux bazar, un grand sourire barrant son visage.

Tous passent à table et parlent fort pour échanger leur journée, au grand bonheur de Blaine, Kurt participe même un peu aux conversations, mais son attention est toute retenue quand le bouclé pose sur la table un grand bol de mousse au chocolat.

« Ah, je crois qu'on a perdu Kurt. »

« Il suffit d'un peu de chocolat et il part dans un rêve. »

Blaine, Sam et Mercedes rient de bon cœurs mais Cooper reste un peu à l'écart, il dévisage Kurt avec plus de sérieux dans les yeux. Il semble hésiter à lui poser une question qui lui trotte dans la tête depuis quelques temps déjà et qui l'inquiète un peu.

« Kurt, je peux te poser une question ? »

Kurt lâche aussitôt le bol des yeux pour les planter dans ceux de Cooper, légèrement intrigué, il hoche la tête, laissant à Cooper la liberté de parler quand il le veut.

« Tu dois être au courant des liens du sang vert, je me trompe ? »

A ces mots, Blaine, Sam et Mercedes observent Cooper intrigués et interrogatifs, ils n'ont aucune idée de quoi il peut bien parler mais Kurt n'a pas l'air du même avis.

« En effet, mais je ne pense pas qu'ils soient au courant de ce genre de choses. »

« Détrompe toi, si ils ne savent pas encore maintenant, ils risquent de le découvrir tôt ou tard et je pense qu'il faut te brimer au moins le temps qu'ils n'aient plus d'échantillon de ton sang. »

« C'est trop dangereux ! »

« Les deux situations le sont Kurt et puis ici tu es à l'abri nous serons en mesure de te protéger, à l'inverse ton sang en parfaite condition risque de te dénoncer. »

Kurt semble réfléchir, les yeux ancrés dans ceux de Cooper tandis que les trois autres restent toujours intrigué par ce qui ce passe.

« Es que l'un d'entre vous pourrez nous dire de quoi vous parlez exactement ? »

« Blaine, on va avoir besoin de Santana. »

Blaine reste sans voix face à la demande de son frère, si il fait appelle à Santana pour une mission c'est que l'enjeu est important. Le regard que lui lance son frère et sans appel et il n'ose pas poser plus de question tout comme les deux autres, il regarde juste une fois Kurt pour voir si il est également de cet avis puisqu'il semble comprendre ce qu'il se passe.

« Bien je … Je l'appellerais demain…. »

« Cool, je serais déjà parti mais je lui enverrais par message ce qu'elle aura besoin de faire. »

Le silence règne pendant quelques minutes avant que Sam ne détende l'atmosphère.

« Bon, c'est pas tout mais cette mousse au chocolat m'a l'air d'être un délice. »

Après le repas, Blaine, Sam et Cooper ont respectivement investit le piano et deux guitares, Mercedes se place en amont d'eux et Kurt reste seul assis face aux quatre autres sur le canapé, emmitouflé dans une couverture bien chaude, une tisane à la main. La musique joue pendant ce qui parait être des heures sans que personne ne se lassent et Kurt finit par s'endormir dans une atmosphère calme et paisible, sous l'air d'une berceuse chantée par la voix d'ange de son sauveur.

L'entrainement commence quatre jours plus tard.

Cooper est repartit vers une autre destination tenue secrète de part son importance car le frère de Blaine occupe un poste haut placé chez les Escapés. Ce matin là, après être revenu de la piscine, Kurt saute de joie en apprenant que Blaine s'apprête à lui faire subir son premier jour d'entrainement. Ils descendent tout les deux dans une cave équipée de tout un tas de matériels dont Kurt ne voit pas trop l'utilité pour l'instant. Sac de sable, matelas, armes en tout genre … Et l'espace d'un instant il panique même un peu alors que cet endroit lui rappelle étrangement son ancienne cellule. Mais la vision de Blaine de dos et ses boucles folles lui réchauffe à nouveau le corps et le sort de son bref saut dans le passé.

« Ok, alors aujourd'hui on va juste s'entrainer sur le sac de sable d'accord, pour que tu apprenne à envoyer des coups pour commencer par quelque chose de soft. »

« Mmm ok. »

« Donne-moi tes mains bébé que je puisse les bander. »

Kurt tend ses mains à Blaine, rougissant au surnom tandis que le bouclé enroule autour de ses phalanges une bande blanche pour le protégé des coups avant de lui enfiler pardessus des gants de boxes. Le châtain reste intrigué par ses choses lourdes qu'il a maintenant aux poignés et il tente quelques mouvements avec, gêné par le poids soudain important à ses poignets. Blaine le traine vers le sac de sable, lui aussi muni de gants et se place face à Kurt. L'espace d'un instant, Kurt a du mal à se concentrer lorsque ses yeux dérivent sur le corps moulé à la perfection de son bouclé avec ce débardeur blanc suivit d'un pantalon de yoga noir parfaitement ajusté, mais la voix de Blaine le ramène bien vite à lui.

« Kurt ? Bien, je te montre les mouvements et tu imiteras après, l'important c'est de garder tes coudes contre toi et de bien te protéger le visage avec tes bras tout en frappant, tu dois être mobile rapidement et très vif. Comme ça… A toi. »

Kurt n'est pas sur d'avoir bien compris mais il se lance et envoie un premier coup dans le sac tellement faiblement qu'il ne bouge presque pas. Voir Blaine le faire paré vraiment simple parce qu'il a une sorte de souplesse dans ses mouvements qui rendent presque sa façon de frapper gracieuses et cela fascine déjà Kurt de voir son bouclé aussi sérieux et appliqué à une tache qui s'avère plus compliquée.

« Il va falloir taper beaucoup plus fort que ça chéri, là tu viens de tuer une mouche et encore. »

Kurt tire la langue à un Blaine hilare et tape un grand coup dans le sac, il lance un regard fier de lui au bouclé et lâche son attention sur l'objet une minute de trop puisque celui-ci lui revient en pleine tête fortement et le propulse par terre. Dans un cri de panique, Kurt balance à travers la salle deux énormes boules chargées à bloc qui détruisent le sac en un rien de temps, il n'en reste que la chaîne, s'agitant maintenant mollement et mise à nue. Blaine reste une minute interdit.

« OK euh … Bébé ça va ? »

« Oui je … je suis désolé mais le sac m'a attaqué alors je … j'ai cassé ton sac Blaine … »

Kurt regarde Blaine tout penaud et se sent un peu mal d'avoir détruit l'objet mais Blaine n'a pas l'air énervé, au contraire, il explose d'un rire tonitruant et tend sa main tant bien que mal à Kurt pour le redresser.

« Ce n'est pas grave, on en a un autre en réserve, celui-ci commençait à se faire vieux. D'ailleurs tu viens enfin de me donner une excuse pour sortir le nouveau… Bon, que dirais tu qu'on instaure une règle ? Pas d'utilisation de pouvoir ici d'accord ? Sinon je vais avoir du mal à t'enseigner quelque chose, et puis le but de cet entrainement et de te montrer les autres façons de te battre que celle que tu connais déjà et que tu maitrise plutôt bien d'après ce que je peux voir. »

« Oui je … désolé j'en avais pas l'intention. »

« Je sais princesse. »

Blaine installe le nouveau sac et apprend à Kurt plus calmement à envoyer les coups. Il se place derrière lui, guide ses mains avec les siennes, son corps avec ses hanches ou au son de sa voix, le récompense avec des baisers lorsque ses mouvements sont bons et le rassure lorsqu'ils tombent à coté. Au bout d'une heure et demi, le châtain ne s'en sort pas trop mal et le bouclé décide alors de passer à autre chose pour varier un peu, il tend un couteau en bois à Kurt et se place devant lui.

« Attaque-moi avec ce couteau. »

« Quoi ? Mais je ne veux pas. »

« Il est en bois, je ne risque rien, vas y ! Ca fait partit du jeu, ce battre à l'arme blanche et indispensable vu le nombre de situation où tu te retrouves démuni de tout autre chose plus puissante face à l'ennemi.»

Kurt s'élance alors et tente de frapper Blaine mais celui-ci esquive au dernier moment, manquant de faire tomber le châtain pris dans son élan. A nouveau, l'entrainement se déroule parfaitement bien, Kurt apprend vite et commence à se débrouiller de mieux en mieux mais la fatigue finit par le gagner alors qu'ils sont en train de se battre. Blaine lui tape la hanche et le bloque dans un coin de la pièce, près à réattaquer, pris d'un coup de stresse, Kurt transforme la lame en un bâton de glace tranchant en un instant et le coup qu'il donne sur le bras de Blaine fait saigner celui-ci violement. Le bouclé s'effondre en criant, son bras tenu par son autre main. Il ne faut pas une seconde pour que Kurt réalise ce qu'il a fait.

« Blaine, oh mon dieu je suis désolé je … Ne bouge pas d'accord … Je vais te soigner…. Je ne voulais pas faire ça j'ai … J'ai paniqué… Je suis vraiment vraiment désolé. »

Blaine se laisse faire, les pensées un peu dans les vapes pour l'instant en raison de la douleur lancinante qu'il ressent au niveau de son épaule, Kurt se penche au dessus et pose sa main sur la blessure, il ferme ensuite les yeux et se concentre un instant. Une étrange sensation envahie le corps de Blaine à ce moment là, sa peau le picote un peu et il a soudain l'impression que des centaines de petites fourmis s'agglutinent sur sa blessure fraiche alors qu'il ne sent déjà plus le sang couler.

Puis plus rien.

Il a fermé les yeux dans le processus alors les lèvres de Kurt soudainement sur les siennes le surprennent, cependant il répond rapidement au baiser qui devient un peu plus que chaste alors que Blaine se laisse tomber sur le dos emportant Kurt avec lui. Ils se détachent par manque d'oxygène et la sirène plante ses magnifiques yeux dans ceux du bouclé, leurs visages à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

C'est à ce moment là que Blaine remarque les larmes au coin de ses yeux.

« Hey, beauté, pourquoi tu pleures ? »

« Parce que je … Je suis désolé je … j'ai encore utilisé mes pouvoirs et ça t'a blessé et je ne veux pour rien au monde te blesser, parce que sans toi je … Je ne sais même pas ce que je ferais et j'ai besoin de toi. »

« Oh Kurt, ce n'est pas grave du tout … Si tu savais le nombre de fois où j'ai blessé mon frère pendant mon propre entrainement, et j'en ai vu d'autre crois moi, je sais que tu ne voulais pas me blesser mais tu débute tout juste et pour être honnête tu es déjà sacrement doué. L'entrainement combiné à tes pouvoirs feront de toi une personne invincible bientôt et tu pourras faire ce que tu veux. »

Kurt se contente de pousser un soupire soulagé et de sourire à Blaine avant de s'affaler sur lui pour enfouir son nez dans son cou et lui faire un câlin mérité. Ils s'échangent à nouveau des baisers dans le cou de chacun avant que Blaine ne reprenne la parole doucement pour ne pas briser trop brusquement le silence paisible de la pièce.

« Tu veux arrêter là pour aujourd'hui ? »

« Oui, je crois que j'ai besoin d'une bonne douche à présent, je suis trempé de sueur. »

« Mmmmh ca te rend très sexy moi je trouve. »

Kurt rougit violemment à ça mais ne reste pas en reste à la grande surprise de Blaine.

« De nous deux, c'est toi qui a les abdos parfaitement moulés dans ce tee shirt définitivement trop serré pour ton propre bien et le mien. Donc je te retourne le terme sexy.»

La chaleur, en addition à cette phrase et au corps parfait de Kurt collé au sien déclenche chez Blaine une réaction au niveau de son entrejambe qu'il essaye plus ou moins de cacher se rappelant de la réaction de Kurt la dernière fois. Si le châtain l'a remarqué il n'en dit rien alors qu'il finit par se relever pour retourner à l'appartement. Ils se douchent chacun leur tour puis se retrouve dans le salon, tout les deux sur le canapé, les jambes de Kurt posé sur celle de Blaine alors qu'ils lisent leur livre. Le portable de Blaine se met à sonner et Kurt n'a même pas le temps de voir qui cela peut être avant que le bouclé n'attrape l'appareil et le coince sous son oreille.

**A bientôt ! : )**


End file.
